In finding love
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: A volte l'amore non basta. A volte devi amare le tue radici...
1. Timber I

**Timber I**

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Era troppo bello per essere vero e lui avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.

C'era dietro qualcosa.

Lei gli stava davanti, con il suo sorriso angelico, le mani dietro la schiena, bellissima sempre, anche con un paio di jeans e un maglione informe addosso.

Dannazione, lei ne aveva di assi nella manica.

Quando era piombata nel suo studio due settimane prima, l'aveva accolta come sempre; a braccia aperte, grato dell'interruzione che lo toglieva per un attimo dalla tortura delle scartoffie che era costretto a controllare. Quando gli aveva parlato di una vacanza, da soli, a Winhill...si era chiesto se per caso non stesse sognando. Due settimane lontano dai preparativi del loro matrimonio: niente telefonate da fare, niente inviti da recapitare, niente di niente...solo un po' di mare -era la fine della stagione, potevano godersela un mondo e stare tranquilli, tornare per sposarsi e poi ripartire.

Avrebbe dovuto pensare che c'era qualcosa sotto.

L'aveva attirato a Winhill, la traditrice, gli aveva permesso passeggiate tra i fiori, chiacchierate con i paesani per scoprire di più su sua madre, giornate disteso sulla sabbia a godersi l'ultimo sole, e notti accoccolato sul suo seno, mentre lei gli accarezzava la testa e il rumore del mare li cullava nel sonno. E adesso, se ne usciva con l'idea di far visita ai loro padri, per...riappacificarsi.

Questo aveva avuto in mente, la traditrice.

Ammettere di avere una madre non era così complicato come ammettere di avere un padre. In fondo, Raine non lo aveva abbandonato, ma quello scemo...quello scemo, sì, se ne era andato sapendo tutto, e non era mai tornato pur sapendo tutto.

E oltre tutto, lo metteva a disagio il sapere di essere stato...insomma, nella testa di lui, o cosa diavolo facesse Ellione quando li rispediva nel passato.

Aver sentito quello che suo padre aveva pensato, aver visto il mondo con occhi che non erano suoi e filtrato da convinzioni che non erano sue...aver visto sua madre attraverso gli occhi di suo padre, non era una cosa così semplice da mandare giù. Anzi. Gli era sempre risultato difficile, quante volte aveva voluto chiedere ad Ellione perchè **_lui_** doveva diventare Laguna. Lui non voleva essere Laguna.

Troppe volte, dopo quella 'chiacchierata chiarificatrice', aveva cercato in ciò che aveva visto del passato i motivi di un abbandono come quello. Rivedeva Laguna a Deling, con Julia -la madre di Rinoa; risentiva ciò che provava per lei, rivedeva gli occhi di lei, risentiva la mano che le tremava. E poi era a Centra, tutto così offuscato...e poi rivedeva Laguna a Winhill, nell'unica scena di vita familiare che avesse mai visto tra i suoi genitori -e in cui lui non c'era.

Ellione sì.

Per tanto tempo non era riuscito più nemmeno a rivolgersi ad Ellione senza un po' di amarezza. C'erano volute tante notti insonni di Rinoa e tanta, tantissima pazienza e buona volontà da parte di Ellione per arrivare a smussare gli angoli di un sentimento che si andava delineando sempre di più come gelosia. Sapeva di essere infantile ed ingiusto; ma per settimane, non gli era riuscito di non abbinare al nome di Ellione anche l'abbandono che aveva subito.

Era una ferita così aperta, sanguinante, che pulsava sempre; nemmeno Rinoa con i suoi tentativi di tranquillizzarlo era riuscita a lenirla. Gli rimaneva accanto, la notte, quando lui non dormiva, con gli occhi aperti nel buio e un braccio intorno a lei, per tenerla stretta; aveva forse paura che se ne andasse anche lei?

Aveva il vago presentimento che la intenerisse il fatto che lui avesse paura di perderla. Lo aveva sentito in tutto quel periodo di tempo, era stata per loro la prova più forte. Non era mai riuscito a dirle quanto le era grato per quello che gli aveva dato in quel periodo -le notti in cui lei non dormiva, ma rimaneva sveglia, pronta ad ascoltare quello che lui avrebbe potuto volerle dire, accarezzandogli il petto piano, per rassicurarlo, lasciandosi stringere forte, a volte quasi da perdere il respiro -e solo ed esclusivamente per lui.

Si era definitivamente sciolto, allora.

Con la consapevolezza del suo amore, aveva trovato la forza di soffocare la gelosia e di crescere per dimenticare la rabbia in cui aveva coinvolto Ellione.

Ma non abbastanza per perdonare.

Non si sentiva a posto, e non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, tantomeno lui...non aveva voglia di nulla, in quel momento, si sentiva totalmente svuotato alla semplice idea di incontrare suo padre.

Dopo quasi quattro anni...era normale averne paura?

Rinoa aspettava ancora una risposta. Lui si passò una mano tra i capelli, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma lei lo bloccò con un gesto della mano; "Squall lo so -lo so che è difficile. Credimi, non è facile nemmeno per me...ma come possiamo pensare di costruire qualcosa di importante quando chiudiamo fuori dalla nostra famiglia i nostri genitori"

Lui abbassò gli occhi. Non solo aveva assi nella manica, si era anche preparata i motivi.

"Per favore. Fallo per me...vuoi? Non voglio che i nostri figli non..." si bloccò all'improvviso. Ma come le era venuto in mente? Non avevano mai parlato di figli. Era una regola quasi implicita, non nominare bambini fino a molti, molti anni dopo. Avevano solo ventidue anni, avevano ancora così tanto tempo -ma come le era venuto in mente di parlare di bambini?

Lui non disse nulla; fece finta di non aver sentito la parola 'figli', e alzò le braccia in segno di resa. "D'accordo. Ma lo faccio solo per te, ricordatelo..."

Fu premiato da un abbraccio quasi violento che non potè non ricambiare. Lasciò scivolare una mano sulla schiena di lei, scostandole con l'altra una ciocca di capelli dall'orecchio prima di mormorare"ma ricordati anche che mi devi un **_grosso_** favore..."

Lei gli rise contro il petto, sollevò piano la testa, e posandogli un dito sulle labbra, rispose"questo lo vedremo, mmmh"



Perché diavolo avesse accettato doveva ancora capirlo.

Non era mai capace di dirle no, e quella volta aveva solo ceduto come tutte le altre….ma perché, se era una cosa che detestava fare?

Se non altro, Rinoa aveva acconsentito a lasciare per ultima la visita ad Esthar, ma il fatto di avere più tempo, invece che tranquillizzarlo, sembrava tenerlo ancora più sulle spine.

Se avesse potuto levarsi quella storia di torno in fretta, forse sarebbe stato meglio….

O forse sarebbe stato ancora più scombussolato.

Come era stanco di pensare….

Finalmente il capotreno annunciò la partenza. Rinoa si era già accomodata contro la sua spalla e si era addormentata, in fin dei conti ci volevano tre ore per arrivare a Timber, e aveva il vago presentimento che Squall avesse bisogno di tempo per riflettere e sistemare le cose nella sua testa.

E ne aveva bisogno anche lei.

A Timber, avrebbe rivisto i suoi amici, festeggiato con loro la tanto agognata e finalmente raggiunta indipendenza; avrebbero ricordato i membri storici dei Gufi del Bosco, coloro che erano morti per la libertà di Timber, e soprattutto, i padri di Zone e Watts.

Ricordava bene come ogni anno ci fosse un giorno, per i Gufi del Bosco, per cui vigeva la regola del silenzio. Comunicavano con i gesti, senza emettere un solo suono.

Era il giorno in cui i padri di Zone e Watts erano stati massacrati.

E quell'anno le cose si sovrapponevano; non poteva esserci silenzio perché Timber era tornata una nazione e non era più una città oppressa.

I giorni coincidevano; Timber era stata liberata esattamente ventidue anni dopo il massacro.

Era un giorno insieme di lutto e di festa.

Sentì Squall che le lasciava scivolare un braccio intorno, per attirarla più vicino e farla accomodare meglio contro di lui, mentre il treno si muoveva e il capotreno annunciava la partenza da Balamb.

Tre ore e avrebbe di nuovo rivisto Timber. Timber come la ricordava lei, con i fiori, la musica, le feste in piazza, e il silenzio per i caduti.

Tre ore e avrebbe rivisto gli amici con cui ogni anno aveva diviso il dolore della perdita, con cui ogni giorno condivideva la nostalgia per ciò che avrebbe potuto essere, con cui trascorreva le serate tra chiacchiere e scherzi, o lacrime che loro asciugavano.

Timber era stata la sua prima casa dopo la morte di sua madre. Di nascosto, ogni anno, tornava a Deling City e portava un giglio sulla sua tomba; per ironia della sorte, era esattamente il giorno dopo quello del silenzio dei Gufi.

Che cosa univa il gruppo dei Gufi, si era chiesta spesso dopo che Squall le aveva parlato così duramente quel giorno?

Forse era un desiderio di rivalsa, un incontenibile desiderio di dare ai morti ciò che a loro era stato tolto –libertà e vita. Forse era l'amicizia, la complicità, la lealtà, la comprensione che portava tutti, un giorno all'anno, a parlarsi a gesti, e il giorno dopo a rischiare di finire in galera per permettere a Rinoa di comprare un giglio e portarlo al cimitero.

Lì, in quel gruppo, aveva trovato tutto ciò che sua madre le aveva insegnato, nei pochi anni in cui le era stata accanto; aveva imparato l'amicizia, aveva imparato ad essere leale, aveva imparato che ciò che sembra superficiale e stupido può avere basi così profonde da divenire spesso imperscrutabili.

Erano un gruppo guidato dal cuore, e forse aveva ragione Squall quando diceva che non potevano ottenere nulla soli perché non avevano coordinazione, mancavano di capacità strategiche e tutto il resto; ma avevano passione e ardore e per lei questo bastava.

Alzò la testa piano, per osservare l'espressione di Squall e mostrargli che non dormiva. Lui fissava nel vuoto, come se stesse contemplando ciò che in una settimana sarebbe accaduto alla sua vita; poi si sentì osservato e abbassò gli occhi su di lei, con un sorriso leggero.

"Squall, io….grazie."

Lui seppe subito a cosa si riferiva.

Non c'era bisogno di andare a Timber. Bastava che usassero la loro macchina per arrivare a Deling e parlare con Caraway, e poi per seguire la linea ferroviaria e andare ad Esthar.

Ma mentre partivano da Winhill, il notiziario aveva annunciato che Timber avrebbe festeggiato l'indipendenza raggiunta una settimana dopo. Squall si era voltato e aveva visto l'espressione di Rinoa; qualcosa di indecifrabile che lui non le aveva mai visto sul volto, e qualcosa che conosceva bene, la voglia di essere là.

Lui aveva sorriso, e poi con un semplice, 'facciamo una deviazione?' si era guadagnato la gratitudine di Rinoa per sempre, e un abbraccio in quel momento.

Le sorrise di nuovo, scostandole con una mano le ciocche di capelli che le cadevano sul viso, e mormorò, "Di niente."

Riabbassò gli occhi con un sorriso, per stringerlo forte di nuovo; sentì un bacio sui capelli, la mano di lui che le accarezzava il laccio nero intorno al braccio, e poi le giunse la sua voce, smorzata dai suoi capelli, "perché porti sempre questo laccio, Rinoa?"

Lei sospirò, e senza guardarlo rispose, "è una storia lunga, Squall…."

"Abbiamo tutto il tempo."



Tutto era pronto.

Un bel tappeto rosso che andava dalla porta della città alla piazza di fronte a Timber Maniacs, dove si sarebbe tenuto il discorso; le strade lastricate di fiaccole che sarebbero state accese all'arrivo del presidente, i soldati di guardia, il popolo di Timber pronto a onorare il suo oppressore.

Anche i gruppi di resistenza erano pronti. Si erano addestrati nelle imboscate che i galbadiani tendevano loro; avevano studiato i loro avversari, sapevano combattere, sapevano a memoria gli orari della cerimonia, sapevano tutto.

Sapevano cosa volevano e cosa dovevano fare per ottenerlo.

Un piano elaborato nei minimi dettagli, che avrebbe coinvolto l'intera Timber, snodandosi dalla porta d'ingresso fino alla piazza principale; un moto di ribellione che avrebbe attraversato la città fin nelle viscere, come il battito del suo cuore.

Libertà.

La parola viaggiava sulle bocche degli abitanti rimasti, pulsava nelle viuzze nascoste, tra le ombre furtive dei ribelli che si mettevano nelle postazioni loro assegnate, vagava nell'aria fumosa dei pub, la si bisbigliava nelle orecchie dei vicini di casa, la si cantava come ninna nanna ai neonati.

Libertà.

Era come ascoltare una canzone sommessa eppure vibrante, piena, una toccante testimonianza di vita.

Timber avrebbe cantato, quel giorno.

All'improvviso, i soldati si misero sull'attenti; l'inno di Galbadia iniziò a risuonare nell'aria tiepida d'autunno e la macchina presidenziale apparve in fondo alla strada. Si avvicinava lentamente alle porte della città, permettendo al presidente Deling di gustarsi la sua vittoria.

Nera e lucida la macchina oltrepassò piano le porte della città, si fermò, i soldati di scorta di avvicinarono e aprirono la portiera per far scendere il presidente. E a quel punto la folla che avrebbe dovuto acclamare e rendere omaggio, voltò le spalle al suo oppressore.

Le battaglie iniziarono, allora, tra i ribelli e i soldati, tra i cittadini e i soldati; le strade si macchiavano del sangue dei feriti e dei caduti, mentre le donne portavano al sicuro i bambini, per poi tornare in strada e combattere. I soldati sembravano cadere, uno dopo l'altro, feriti o morti, comunque sconfitti; la ribellione avanzava verso il suo fulcro, la città pulsava nel suo fremito di libertà, a cui Galbadia sembrava soccombere così facilmente, mentre veniva spinta fuori dalla città….già il presidente si era rifugiato nella sua macchina, già il suo esercito sembrava in minoranza, quando i capi dei ribelli salirono sul palco che sarebbe dovuto servire al discorso, afferrarono il microfono e urlarono, "Timber è libera!"

Ma alle loro spalle, comparvero dei soldati.

Erano già pronti, erano stati pronti fin dall'inizio. Qualcuno li aveva avvisati, qualcuno si era infiltrato?

Il presidente comparve alle loro spalle, con un malvagio sorriso ironico dipinto sul volto. La folla che si era radunata per il suo canto di libertà era rimasta impietrita di fronte all'evidente tradimento, ad osservare i suoi leader là, sul palco, ammanettati e con un fucile puntato al petto.

Il presidente si avvicinò al microfono, squadrò le persone davanti a lui, sorrise ai rinforzi che circondavano la folla inerme. Poi fece un cenno ad alcuni soldati, che entrarono in una casa e ne uscirono pochi minuti dopo trascinando i bambini per un braccio.

Che servisse di lezione anche a loro.

E poi i soldati con il fucile puntato contro il petto dei capi dei rivoltosi spararono.

La folla era ancora ferma. Osservava gli uomini sul palco che morivano con gli occhi rivolti verso di loro, per alcuni amici, per altri fratelli, per i bambini che non osavano piangere, padri.

L'odore acre degli spari si era sparso sulla piazza, intanto, mescolato a quello metallico del sangue. E poi un nuovo cenno del presidente permise ai soldati di straziare i cadaveri.

Gli occhi di tutti, allora, si chiusero.

Quando il terribile rumore dello strazio finì, i cadaveri furono spostati solo perché il discorso sarebbe stato trasmesso in televisione. I soldati avevano i fucili puntati sulla folla, per impedire altri moti più o meno spontanei. Il presidente si schiarì la voce, l'inno di Galbadia si diffuse ancora una volta……

Ma l'unica cosa che la tv potè mai trasmettere di quel giorno, fu la folla che con un unico movimento aveva voltato le spalle al suo oppressore, e aveva iniziato a cantare l'inno di Timber. Prima piano, poi sempre più forte, più convinto, pur con il pianto nella voce. Deling osservava e ascoltava impotente, non poteva certo ordinare che i soldati sparassero mentre tutto veniva trasmesso…avrebbe significato dare l'addio al prestigio e ai sogni di gloria.

Per cui rimase fermo, fremente di rabbia, mentre la città che voleva assoggettare lo rifiutava nel modo più umiliante. Mentre si ribellava di fronte a lui e ai suoi fucili. Non gli riuscì di iniziare il discorso, o di dire una sola parola, quel giorno.

Su Timber si levò solo il canto doloroso della sua libertà spezzata.



"Deling non poteva permettersi di mostrare di quale pasta fosse fatto, non allora," terminò tristemente Rinoa. "Quindi lasciò che la tv mostrasse la ribellione di Timber. Ma il giorno dopo…..dal giorno dopo iniziarono le deportazioni alla prigione del deserto. Intere famiglie andarono a finire là dentro….i primi deportati furono usati per la costruzione della prigione stessa, trattati come schiavi….si crede che morirono, là….perché, insomma…non vennero trovati mai più."

"E' un segno di lutto, quindi?" mormorò Squall a voce bassa, accarezzando piano il laccio nero intorno al braccio di Rinoa.

Lei annuì, stringendosi un po' più forte a lui. "Da quel giorno, tutti gli abitanti di Timber portano un laccio nero come questo intorno al braccio, per ricordare per cosa e per chi stiamo lottando."

"Stavamo" la corresse dolcemente Squall, in un tentativo di riportarle il sorriso sul viso.

Lei sorrise appena, alzando gli occhi su di lui; "sì, stavamo."

"Ma…gli abitanti di Timber? Tu…"

Lei lo interruppe con un bacio; "lo so. Io sono di Deling City…." abbassò di nuovo la testa sul petto di lui, perché non vedesse la sua espressione triste; e poi continuò, "ma mia madre veniva da Timber. Ciò che lei mi raccontò e mi mostrò, non lo dimenticai mai…a quindici anni decisi che avrei fatto tutto ciò che era in mio potere per far tornare la sua città libera. In…sua memoria."

Lui tacque per qualche minuto, con il mento appoggiato sulla testa di lei, rimuginando su ciò che gli aveva appena raccontato. Poi gli parve di ricordare qualcosa, mentre aspettavano Rinoa, durante la prima missione, un ragazzo gli aveva raccontato…

"Rinoa, quei capi….erano i padri di Zone e Watts?"

Un momento di silenzio così lungo che lui pensò fosse la risposta; poi la udì sussurrare, "sì, erano loro i bambini che vennero trascinati fuori. Loro…non riuscirono a non guardare. I soldati massacrarono i loro padri davanti a loro."

Squall tacque. Per l'ennesima volta negli ultimi mesi, si trovò a pensare se davvero voleva che la sua famiglia vivesse al Garden. Le parole di Rinoa continuavano a rimbombargli in testa….se ai Seed fosse stato ordinato un massacro simile, avrebbero potuto rifiutarsi?

Si poteva dir quello che si voleva, ma erano soldati. Anche di elite, ma sempre soldati, che venivano comprati per i loro servigi, e che dovevano eseguire gli ordini; se ai Seed fosse stato ordinato un massacro simile…..avrebbero davvero potuto rifiutarsi?

Rinoa alzò leggermente la testa. "Squall, a che pensi?"

Erano giorni che era pensieroso. Ancora prima che lei gli mettesse in testa l'argomento 'padri' –oltre che lasciarsi scappare anche la parola 'figli'- era stato distante, preoccupato, come se un pensiero fisso non lo lasciasse in pace. Spesso si svegliava la notte per trovarlo accanto alla finestra, a fissare nel vuoto, a fissare il mare che si lasciava placidamente smuovere dalle eliche del Garden; spesso gli chiedeva a che pensava e lui rispondeva che ancora non poteva dirglielo.

Non aveva la minima idea di cosa Squall stesse attraversando, il pensiero sembrava incupirlo ogni giorno di più. Allora gli aveva proposto la vacanza…e lo aveva osservato rilassarsi di nuovo, aprirsi, dimenticarsi le preoccupazioni e godersi la sua compagnia e la loro vacanza.

E poi gli aveva messo in testa l'argomento 'padri'…e involontariamente, l'argomento 'figli'.

Era questo che lo crucciava?

Lui si passò una mano tra i capelli; e con un sospiro rispose, "Rinoa, ancora non posso dirtelo…."

"Sono settimane che non puoi dirmelo."

Lui si stupì di come non ci fosse, nella voce di lei, nessuna nota di rimprovero; sembrava solo preoccupata per lui. Allora le sorrise, sollevandole il mento con un dito, e appoggiando la fronte contro quella di lei sussurrò languidamente, "ma riguarda il nostro futuro…."

Qualcosa di caldissimo sembrò sprigionarlesi dentro; il **_nostro_** futuro, aveva detto…da quanto tempo non lo diceva più, da quanto tempo non facevano progetti? Non si era accorta che quell'aggettivo le mancava tanto, sulla lingua di lui sembrava così potentemente magico, le sembrava quasi di vederlo dispiegato davanti a lei, il loro futuro. Non potè fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta, colmando piano lo spazio che li separava, sentendosi perdere nel sapore caldo e intenso di lui –si sarebbe mai stancata del suo sapore? Quando dopo quattro anni la coglieva ancora impreparata come la prima volta?

Si abbandonò di nuovo contro il suo petto, lasciandosi inebriare dal suo profumo, mescolato all'odore della sua giacca di pelle. Lo sentì appoggiare la testa contro la sua; e si lasciò cullare nel sonno, avviluppata e protetta.



Si accorse della differenza non appena scese dal treno.

Timber era festosamente diversa.

Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il vento leggero che trasportava un po' di salsedine contro il suo viso, riconobbe le voci, una ad una, stavano preparando il tavolo in piazza….

"E' diversa."

La voce di Squall le fece riaprire gli occhi; se lo trovò accanto, che osservava curioso il cambiamento di cui erano testimoni.

Finalmente Timber era tornata viva. La strada era lastricata di aiuole fiorite, piccoli puntini coloratissimi che si snodavano come un arcobaleno di petali lungo tutto la città. Ad ogni finestra era esposta una bandiera, e le case sembravano brillare di una luce diversa, intensa, vibrante…e poi le voci, tante tantissime voci che si spargevano nell'aria trasportate dal vento leggero di fine estate, gli uomini che piantavano chiodi, tazze, piatti, bicchieri e posate che tintinnavano in lontananza, trasportate dalle donne verso la festa, il sibilo di un microfono che doveva essere sistemato, le risate dei bambini che si rincorrevano.

Lei non aveva mai visto questa Timber, l'aveva soltanto sognata, vissuta attraverso i vividi racconti di sua madre.

Una Timber così piena di odori, sapori, profumi, colori e suoni, che le toglieva il fiato e la portava a richiudere gli occhi, a risentire tutto senza vedere, a posare lo sguardo dei ricordi su ogni angolo della città….là inciampò Watts quando tornò di corsa per dire a tutti che Deling sarebbe arrivato a Timber, lì arrivava il loro treno dipinto a mano, qui si incontravano la signora dei souvenirs e il padrone dell'albergo per scambiarsi i modellini dei treni, là giù, alla scala del pub, Zone era ruzzolato con uno dei soliti crampi….era per questo che Timber era così magica, perché conservava in ogni suo angolo la vita che vi era stata vissuta?

Timber luccicava di colori e riecheggiava di suoni di festa.

Timber era libera e cantava di gioia.

Per un momento le sembrò di essere sul punto di piangere; cercò di mascherare l'emozione che l'aveva presa, la sua Timber, così aperta e viva, sembrava un cenno della testa disse a Squall, "forza, portiamo la nostra roba all'hotel….."

"E poi vediamo se possiamo dare una mano, ti va?" le chiese dolcemente Squall, notando il luccichio negli occhi di lei.

Essere parte di tutto questo? Sì, era tutto quello che voleva, tutto quello che poteva mai desiderare –Hyne, era il motivo per cui era a Timber.

"Sì…."

Gli afferrò la mano nel tentativo di calmarsi, non aveva pensato che sarebbe stato un impatto così forte….sentì solo vagamente il rumore delle ruote delle loro valige sull'asfalto, si accorse a malapena del tragitto fino all'albergo, si riscosse un poco solo quando la figlia dell'albergatore la salutò calorosamente, memore di tutte le volte che erano andati a nascondersi nella loro mansarda, quando i soldati di Galbadia li cercavano…..si riprese qualche minuto dopo, quando stava seduta sul letto della loro stanza, e quasi non si ricordò di come c'era arrivata.

Aveva pianto?

Stava ancora piangendo? La mano di Squall le accarezzava la guancia piano, la sua voce le giunse distinta nella fusione di suoni e colori in cui si ritrovava, "hey, va meglio?"

Chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì subito, aspettò di mettere a fuoco la stanza; si voltò verso di lui, e iniziò a cercare delle scuse, "io…non, non so che mi è preso….io…"

Lui la zittì abbracciandola, stupendola con la tenerezza con cui aveva attirato la sua testa sul suo petto, "lo so…."

Quanto tempo era rimasta così, appoggiata a lui, confortata dal suo battito regolare, dalle sue carezze leggere? Non lo sapeva, non lo ricordava, non le interessava….si scostò da lui piano, lo guardò sorriderle e mormorare, "se va meglio, possiamo andare a dare una mano, mmmh?"

"Sì…."

Era sconvolgente. Ma aveva bisogno di vederla ancora, per accertarsi che fosse vera, che non fosse uno dei vividi sogni a cui la sua mente da strega l'aveva abituata….per esserne parte, insieme a Squall.

Un posto che fosse loro, e non asettico come il Garden.

"Allora andiamo, sei pronta?"

Pronta. Che parola grossa. Non credeva sarebbe mai stata abbastanza pronta per nulla; cercava solo di trovare la forza per affrontarlo nel migliore nei modi.

"Non sono pronta, ma andiamo."



Tramonto.

Tutto prendeva una luce diversa, si riempiva di arancio e di rosso….era per questo che le feste a Timber iniziavano sempre al tramonto?

Avevano acceso le fiaccole, lungo tutte le strade….tutti erano nella piazza e attendevano il discorso che avrebbe aperto i festeggiamenti.

Toccava a Zone.

Chissà perché avevano scelto lui, si chiedeva continuamente mentre dal palco fissava i visi dei suoi concittadini, illuminati dal sole morente e dalle fiamme che dondolavano alla brezza.

Non sapeva minimamente che dire.

Sospirò profondamente nel microfono; e nel silenzio più assoluto iniziò, "per giorni ho pensato a cosa avrei dovuto dire. Non trovo le parole nemmeno ora, perché oggi…..oggi è l'anniversario."

Un silenzioso mormorio di assenso serpeggiò tra la folla.

"Ho pensato a cosa avremmo dovuto dire per ricordare anche loro, per essere rispettosi del lutto che abbiamo sempre portato, in questi anni……e non trovo le parole, trovo solo ricordi. E….e credo che le uniche parole da dire siano tre…."

Lottando contro il groppo in gola e i crampi dolorosi che gli attanagliavano lo stomaco, riecheggiò le parole di ventidue anni prima: "Timber è libera!"

E l'esplosione di gioia che seguì affogò le sue parole successive, "papà, Timber è libera….."

Rinoa e Squall lo osservavano, lui con un sorriso appena accennato, lei con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e una ristata isterica che minacciava di scoppiare da un momento all'altro. Non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere così dannatamente e tremendamente meraviglioso, così magico e potente; la libertà aveva questo sapore? Allora valeva tutte le ferite, tutti i litigi, tutte le notti insonni, tutte le lacrime –Hyne, allora valeva tutta la vita.

Si voltò verso Squall, con la vista annebbiata dalla gioia, e rise a squarciagola.

Era la prima volta che lui la vedeva ridere così; c'era qualcosa di strano, di seducente e avvolgente, nel suo modo di ridere….allungò una mano per prendere quella di lei, la attirò a sé, stringendola forte e aspirando il suo profumo, mentre il riso di lei si scioglieva in lacrime contro il suo collo e si mescolava ai singhiozzi.

Non aveva mai pensato che la gioia potesse essere così fisicamente dolorosa.

Gli rimase abbracciata a lungo, continuando a piangere e ridere contro di lui, scossa contro il suo petto dai singhiozzi e dalle risate, con le orecchie piene dei suoni di festa dietro di lei e i sensi inebetiti dal calore di lui. Fu solo dopo molti minuti che Squall la scostò leggermente da sé, dicendole solo mentre le accarezzava il viso, "ce l'hai fatta, mmmh?"

Lei sorrise appena, affondando la guancia nella mano di lui; "non ho fatto nulla…."

"No." Era incredibile….poteva parlarle con un tono che non ammetteva repliche, eppure rimaneva dolce, il pollice le asciugò una lacrima, continuando, "hai dato loro la forza che non avevano più….hai creduto in tutto questo quando loro non speravano più."

Sorrise di nuovo, gettandosi tra le sue braccia per un nuovo fiume di lacrime e risate, mentre lui le ripeteva tra i capelli, "ce l'hai fatta….."

Quanto tempo era passato?

Un'eternità….i suoni di festa si affievolivano dietro di lei, le lacrime si asciugavano, i singhiozzi si spegnevano…e lei poteva rialzare lo sguardo sulla sua Timber meravigliosa, e vedere che iniziava la processione alla festa in piazza.

Conosceva tutto, sapeva benissimo quello che sarebbe successo, passo per passo, minuto per minuto; ma lì, alla luce del sole che moriva, delle fiaccole, tra il rumore delle posate e dei piatti e delle risate e delle voci, tra i colori sbiaditi nel buio lieve della sera…no, così non l'aveva mai vista.

Ricordava la processione che andava verso il pub; ricordava le persone che sgattaiolavano là dietro, nel magazzino, mentre loro vagavano per la città per proteggere il loro incontro segreto; ricordava l'aria fumosa, la musica alta, i soldati che ridevano sguaiatamente di là, mentre loro si godevano la loro festa pacifica….

Sapeva di casa, Timber.

Sapeva di famiglia, Timber.

E anche ora, mentre seguivano lenti la processione verso la piazza, trasportando ognuno qualcosa, sembrava di essere a casa, di essere in una grande, meravigliosa e festante famiglia, che ti accoglieva a pacche sulle spalle e non chiudeva mai la porta a nessuno straniero.

Così diversa da Winhill, Timber, così più viva, così più reale, così più libera –così più **_casa sua_**.

Da lontano vedeva già i fiori sparsi sulla tavola lunghissima a cui si sarebbero seduti tutti, vedeva le persone che si passavano cestini, bicchieri e bottiglie, come se stessero apparecchiando in quel preciso momento; un delizioso groviglio di mani che non si scontravano mai. Zone era già seduto a capotavola, alla sua destra stava Watts con il suo sorriso larghissimo, alla sua sinistra la leader delle Volpi del Bosco, che l'aveva nascosta così tante volte……loro dovevano mettersi all'altro capo della tavola, al posto dello straniero.

Squall si sentì prendere la mano, mentre osservava affascinato i fiori sul tavolo, le candele, le mani che si passavano ogni cosa senza mai scontrarsi o scottarsi con le fiamme…si muovevano in una sincronia perfetta, come se ognuno sapesse cosa avrebbe fatto l'altro.

Si sentì guidare vero l'altro capo del tavolo, e Rinoa gli indicò che il posto a capotavola era suo. Lui sorrise incerto, imbarazzato…lei gli stava alla destra, l'anziano delle lacrime di Gufo alla sinistra, e lui non capiva perché proprio lui doveva stare al posto che gli sembrava d'onore.

Osservava la festa dal suo angolo privilegiato; osservava il modo in cui tutto, anche il semplice passarsi il cestino del pane, sembrasse rituale, antico, sconosciuto e così familiare, tanto da essere rassicurante; ascoltò la musica che gli riempiva le orecchie, riconoscendola immediatamente, l'avevano suonata per lui, i suoi amici, al concerto….aspirò forte l'aria di festa che lo circondava, sorrise di tutto ciò che aveva davanti perché tutto ciò che aveva davanti lo faceva sentire a casa.

La luce soffusa.

I fiori.

Le risate degli uomini, le voci delle donne, le grida dei bambini che non riuscivano a stare fermi a tavola e giocavano a nascondino….Rinoa che gli stringeva la mano.

Se c'era un posto in cui voleva vivere, Hyne, quello era Timber.

Si sentiva voluto, accettato, rassicurato, parte di qualcosa che non era possibile trovare se non lì, se non in quel preciso momento; ma quante volte si avevano queste feste? Una volta l'anno, gli rispose Rinoa, senza che lui si fosse reso conto di aver parlato ad alta voce; una volta l'anno durante quella festa c'era la cerimonia dello straniero.

E cosa era…?

Il vecchio accanto a lui rise; poi strinse la mano del suo vicino, e via via Squall osservò di nuovo le mani danzare nella luce fioca delle candele, fino ad arrivare a Zone. Come un fremito che percorreva la tavola…

Zone si era alzato; uno alla volta, tutti si alzarono e cominciarono a passarsi una bottiglia.

La musica era cambiata; le mani lungo la tavola sembravano muoversi al suo ritmo, prima lente poi più veloci si intrecciavano, alzavano calici come per un brindisi, prendevano la bottiglia e la passavano a chi avevano di fronte, e alla luce ombrosa delle candele sembrava davvero un'antica danza misteriosa. Qualcuno batteva le mani al ritmo della musica; accanto a lui Rinoa gli sussurrava, "questa è la tua accettazione…."

Lui non capiva, osservava la festa dispiegarsi davanti a lui, osservava la bottiglia giungere al vecchio; lui se ne versava un po', passava la bottiglia a Rinoa, anche lei ne versava un po' nel suo bicchiere; e poi, reggendo insieme la bottiglia, vuotavano il vino nel bicchiere di lui.

Guardò il liquido rosso illuminato dalle fiammelle, osservò Rinoa e il vecchio porgergli il bicchiere, capì cosa voleva dire la sua accettazione…tutti lo avevano accettato toccando la bottiglia, ora lui li avrebbe accettati bevendo.

Alzò il bicchiere, tutti gli altri alzarono il proprio insieme a lui, e lui stesso si stupì di quella armonia che sembrava far parte di lui, un largo sorriso di cui nemmeno si rendeva conto, bevve in unico sorso il vino che gli era stato versato.

Era tiepido, lui si aspettava che fosse freddo….aveva un sapore intenso, come se fosse soltanto mosto, era denso mentre lui si aspettava il solito liquido rubino che gli veniva offerto alle feste. Era insolito, quel vino…il vino dello straniero, diceva il vecchio accanto a lui; si sentì girare la testa per un momento, gli sembrò quasi di dover tossire quando il liquido gli si adagiò nello stomaco bruciandogli le viscere; si voltò verso Rinoa che gli sorrideva e beveva la sua parte di vino insieme al vecchio.

E poi, ancora un po' stordito, osservò il vecchio tirare fuori dalla sua tasca un boccettino, vuotare nel suo bicchiere quello che sembrava acqua e invece aveva il profumo del bosco; le riconobbe subito, le lacrime di Gufo.

Il vecchio mescolò attentamente il vino e le lacrime; bevve un sorso, sembrò soddisfatto del risultato, passò il bicchiere a Rinoa perché ne bevesse un sorso anche lei, aspettò il suo cenno di assenso e poi continuò a mescere il vino insieme alle lacrime di Gufo.

Squall si vide riconsegnare il bicchiere da Rinoa; capì di dover attendere che la bottiglia ritornasse di mano in mano e che tutti prendessero la loro parte di vino e lacrime….e poi si ritrovò a partecipare al più grande, gioioso e caloroso brindisi a cui avesse mai partecipato.

Forse il vino lo aveva leggermente ubriacato…si accorse vagamente che la cena era finita, e che la gente si spostava al centro della piazza, e ballava; si accorse vagamente che Rinoa si era allontanata verso il ponte dei treni, frastornato da tutte le persone che si avvicinavano a lui, e gli stringevano la mano, gli davano pacche sulle spalle e lo trattavano come se fosse sempre stato uno di Timber –uno di loro.

Amava quella sensazione, solo Rinoa e i loro amici riuscivano a farlo sentire così; accettato, amato, parte di qualcosa, parte di una famiglia.

Ripensò al viaggio in treno, al racconto di Rinoa, ai pensieri che lo inseguivano da settimane e non lo lasciavano dormire; se non al Garden, dove? E la risposta gli apparve lì, nei bambini che si rincorrevano tra le risate e le grida intorno alle persone che ballavano, nei capannelli delle donne che ridevano e parlottavano, nella sequenza di uomini che andava lì ad accoglierlo come se fosse stato un vecchio amico perduto.

Nella luce fioca e debole delle candele sferzate dal vento, gli sembrò di non aver mai visto così chiaramente.

E sorrise.

Cercò Rinoa con lo sguardo, forse voleva ballare? Era un po' che non la vedeva, magari aveva trovato qualche vecchio conoscente, magari ricordavano insieme cose che lui non aveva vissuto e che solo in quel momento avrebbe desiderato vivere.

Aveva lottato **_per_** Timber, ma non aveva mai lottato **_con_** Timber.

La gente che davanti a lui ballava, esultava, parlava e rideva aveva avuto uno scopo, per tutti quegli anni; aveva combattuto sul serio, nelle strade, nello spirito, per così tanto tempo da esserne spossati dentro ma senza mai cedere. Aveva resistito, non si era perduta, era solo stata messa a tacere e il liberatorio chiacchiericcio festoso che di solito lo infastidiva gli sembrava musica.

Erano liberi.

Hyne, erano **_liberi_**.

Cosa avrebbe dato per sentire ciò che stava provando alla fine di ogni missione? La Seed combatteva. Soldati d'elite inviati a risolvere i problemi altrui, profumatamente pagati, con una cultura raffinata e abilità insolite.

Ma che scopo avevano?

Cosa avevano da festeggiare, quando portavano il rapporto a lui, o al preside?

Di cosa potevano andare orgogliosi?

Orgogliosi erano gli abitanti di Timber, dal più anziano al più piccolo, orgogliosi di essere lì, di poterlo accogliere nella **_loro_** città, perché quando gli stringevano la mano non presentavano un sorriso di circostanza e un laconico 'benvenuto a Timber', ma sembravano trattenersi a stento dall'abbracciarlo, ridevano, Hyne, ridevano, e gli dicevano 'benvenuto tra noi'.

Amava Timber.

Ed era bastata una sola sera.

E doveva dirlo a Rinoa.

Lasciò vagare di nuovo lo sguardo sulla festa, cercando i suoi capelli neri; solo dopo qualche minuto si accorse di qualcuno dietro di lui.

"E' al ponte sulla ferrovia, non la troverai qui."

Riconobbe la voce di Zone, con la nota di dolore che l'aveva sempre accompagnata; si voltò verso di lui, ancora con il sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra, stava per ringraziarlo quando lui lo sorprese infilandosi le mani in tasca e dicendo, "Sei fortunato. Rinoa non chiese mai la cerimonia dello straniero per Seifer."

Rimase un attimo in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire, stupito da quella rivelazione così strana e così…..completamente inaspettata. Non gli era mai interessato ciò che era accaduto prima, il dopo lo aveva sempre riempito al punto da non aver bisogno di cercare altro. Rinoa era sua e gli bastava.

"Uhm…grazie…?"

"Non sono io la persona che devi ringraziare…."

Passò un lungo momento di silenzio tra i due; fu Zone a romperlo, di nuovo, "volevo solo dirti….lasciala sola ancora qualche minuto, abbiamo tutti dei conti da chiudere stasera."

Squall annuì; "sua madre, mmmh?"

"Già." E poi lo sorprese di nuovo, tendendogli la mano con un sorriso, e mormorando, "benvenuto fra noi, Squall."

Allungò la mano per stringere quella di Zone; "te lo ricordi, vero, cosa ti dissi anni fa? Se succede qualcosa a Rinoa…"

"Non succederà."

Zone sembrò accontentarsi della sua promessa; sapeva bene tutto quello che era successo nel corso di quell'avventura, nel corso di tutti gli anni successivi, sapeva benissimo che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Ma a volte, era bello fare l'iperprotettivo fratello maggiore….

"Il ponte sulla ferrovia, mi hai detto?"

Si riscosse alla voce di Squall; annuì lentamente, indicandogli la direzione con un gesto della mano. E poi lo osservò sparire nel buio, la sagoma appena illuminata dalle candele che oramai stavano spegnendosi.

Pensò a Rinoa; al luccichio che aveva negli occhi quando aveva chiesto la cerimonia dello straniero per Squall, al sorriso che le era rimasto sul volto durante tutta la cena, al modo in cui stringeva la mano di lui e gli sussurrava piano quello che stava accadendo, la sua sorellina indifesa, la fragile principessa…..rivide Squall cercarla con lo sguardo, ripensò a tutto quello che gli era stato riferito di loro, e finalmente, per la prima volta in quella giornata, ingoiò la commozione, ignorò i crampi lancinanti del suo stomaco e rise.



Aspettare.

Una ad una le luci del cielo si accendono; guardi, le conti, sorridi, vedi una stella cadere, bruciare e morire, ne salvi lo spirito ed esprimi il tuo desiderio.

Era questo che 'aspettare' aveva sempre significato per lei.

Dal suo letto, su quel treno sempre in movimento, aveva sempre visto il buio scorrere lontano, veloce e silenzioso, le luci mescolarsi alle ombre, a volte così riconoscibili, altre volte sembianze lontane dei mostri della sua infanzia.

Guardava, aspettava, guardava, contava, aspettava, guardava e finalmente eccolo, il segno del cielo; una lacrima di fuoco che scivolava in alto, magari era una lacrima di sua madre? Magari lo spirito era quello di suo madre….

Allora aveva appena il tempo di lasciarsi mozzare il fiato dalla bellezza di una morte così gloriosa; Hyne ti tenga, Hyne ti tenga, Hyne ti tenga……le sembrava di sentire la voce dello spirito e la sua formula; Hyne ti mantenga, Hyne ti mantenga, Hyne ti mantenga. La stella lontana ammiccava lungo la sua caduta, e lei capiva.

E desiderava.

E poi aveva visto cosa si nascondeva là in alto; orbite infinite, masse di energia, che si muovevano nel buio più completo secondo leggi fisiche….ellissi e cerchi, fuochi e fiamme, esplosioni mute lontane nel tempo e nello spazio, un buco nero che assorbiva, assorbiva e assorbiva, e stelle morte, buie, sinistre, pianeti che ruotavano e ruotavano, satelliti che vagavano, in uno spazio così infinito eppure così piccolo da presentarti un'astronave.

Lo odiava.

Il cielo visto dalla Terra era qualcosa di molto più magico, bello in maniera terrificante; antico anni luce, nuovo ogni volta, diverso e sempre uguale in ogni luogo. Si illuminava di rosa e bianco la mattina, sfavillava di luce durante il giorno, si riempiva di nuvole, rovesciava acqua neve e grandine, si faceva rosso e incendiato d'arancio al tramonto, e poi di notte accoglieva la luna in una splendente accensione di stelle.

Gas. Energia. Supernova. Pianeti. Orbite infinitamente ellittiche.

Non le interessavano.

Ma le stelle che si accendevano una alla volta di fronte a lei, le stelle che scivolavano morendo lontano, nel tempo e nello spazio, quelle la affascinavano.

Là viveva sua madre.

Tra le stelle e la luce.

E le si mostrava nelle limpide sere d'estate, colorata d'argento o di champagne, scivolava lenta lungo il buio e si lasciava salvare, e lei si lasciava proteggere.

Fissava il cielo, nessuna luna pallida a schiarirlo, una grossa nuvola là in fondo, spinta dal vento, prendeva le forme più disparate. E poi una stella cadeva, bruciava, accendeva il cielo di fuoco e svaniva, leggera ed eterea come era sempre stata.

Come solo una stella può essere.

Sorrise, pronunciò la formula, attese che l'universo rispondesse; e poi invece di desiderare, sorrise e mormorò con una lacrima sul volto, "mamma, Timber è libera…."

Rimase in silenzio qualche minuto, ferma ad osservare una luce pulsare languida nel punto in cui lo spirito di sua madre aveva finito la sua corsa; stava per voltarsi e tornare alla festa, quando si sentì abbracciare da dietro e il profumo che la avvolse le parlò di Squall.

"Stai bene?" chiese la sua voce, bassa e calda contro il suo orecchio; lei si abbandonò contro di lui e mormorò, "sì, sto bene…."

Lui sembrò soddisfatto della risposta, e continuò a stringerla in silenzio. I pensieri le mulinavano nella testa, veloci e inafferrabili, ricordi che sembravano così lontani e le scorrevano davanti come un film in bianco e nero, pieno di suoni e di voci, pieno di battaglie e di sangue, pieno di lacrime e risate, pieno di lei, dei Gufi, del ricordo di sua madre, pieno dei suoi amici.

Era così tanto che le sembrò le mancasse il respiro, era così tanto che chiuse gli occhi perché le girava la testa. Intenso come un pugno nello stomaco, dolceamaro di nostalgia.

Le mancava, tutto quello?

Allora era piccola, così giovane e ingenua, inesperta e convinta che tutto sarebbe stato possibile, bastava volerlo. Bastava crederci, bastava crederci al punto da avere crampi nello stomaco come Zone, da stare fisicamente male.

Bastava crederci, no?

E invece gli anni scorrevano nel loro impetuoso fiume di immagini, li sentiva passare di nuovo sopra di lei, uno alla volta, ogni giorno, ogni minuto, ogni occasione perduta e ogni speranza uccisa, ogni ferita che si riapriva e guariva.

Era il passato.

Era chiuso, era finito, Timber era libera.

Era l'unica cosa che contava, eppure una malinconia sottile le languiva dentro; qualcosa si chiudeva dentro di lei, la vita voltava pagina e lo spazio bianco, vuoto, su cui doveva camminare era solo nelle sue mani.

Era più facile pensare che fosse nelle mani del destino, ma non era quello il caso….non esisteva destino e non esisteva fato, esisteva lei e tutte le persone che decideva di lasciar entrare od uscire dalla sua vita.

Voleva voltarsi di nuovo a guardare quel capitolo così intenso e ricco, in cui lei era stata viva ed era stata orgogliosa di essere se stessa –orgogliosa di ciò che faceva e diceva e pensava.

Orgogliosa di crederci.

Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che potesse tenerla legata a quel capitolo in cui aveva trovato se stessa, scorreva freneticamente le pagine alla ricerca dell'anello di congiunzione…e poi, all'improvviso, le si presentò tenero e con un sorriso sul volto.

Squall.

Squall che l'aveva ferita, Squall che la faceva infuriare, Squall che le parlava duramente e la costringeva a rivedere ciò in cui credeva, Squall che la faceva crescere, Squall che le sorrideva, Squall che la amava, Squall, Squall, Squall.

Nel battito che si riverberava contro la sua schiena, trovò ciò che univa il suo passato al futuro che ancora doveva scrivere.

Squall. Il presente.

Fu come se solo in quel momento la pagina venisse voltata e il capitolo archiviato tra i ricordi e la nostalgia; colpita dalla sorprendente fisicità di quel dolore così malinconico, si voltò di scatto verso l'uomo che la stringeva e scoppiò in singhiozzi.

Lui aveva vagamente presagito che qualcosa del genere sarebbe successo; abbassò la testa su quella di lei, accarezzandola piano, senza consolarla perché non c'era nulla da consolare, solo da lasciar passare.

Con i sensi ancora colmi del profumo di lui e la mente ancora sconvolta dal treno di immagini che l'aveva attraversata, riuscì a mormorare contro il suo petto, "Squall, ho bisogno di te….."

Lui sorrise la sua comprensione, e la strinse più forte senza dire nulla. Lei continuava a ripeterlo, mescolando le parole ai singhiozzi, fino a che lui le scostò una ciocca di capelli e sussurrò, "sssshh……"

Sembrò tranquillizzarla. I singhiozzi si smorzarono contro il petto di lui, lei si allontanò per asciugarsi gli occhi e dopo un profondo sospiro, lo fissò con un sorriso forzato. "I-io, non…."

"Ssssh….." ripetè lui, passandole un dito sul viso per raccogliere le ultime lacrime che le scivolano lente sulle guance. "Ho bisogno di te anche io…"



Lei era così incredibilmente stupefacente.

Era stata così tenera e fragile sul ponte della ferrovia, sciolta in lacrime come una ragazzina all'ultimo giorno di scuola del suo ultimo anno di liceo.

Sciolta in lacrime all'idea che il suo sogno di adolescente si fosse realizzato, sciolta in lacrime per la struggente nostalgia di un tempo in cui tutto era complicità e fiducia, sciolta in lacrime all'idea di avere **_lui_**.

E lui si sentiva così fortunato.

E poi era diventata una gattina seducente e fragile, che con movimenti lenti e semplici si era spogliata per lui in singhiozzi leggeri, intenerendolo ed eccitandolo insieme. Era innocente e conturbante, sconvolgente e trasparente, dolce e…e sua.

E lui si sentiva così amato.

Si era avvicinata a lui come a un rifugio, l'aveva sentita tremare contro il suo petto, l'aveva sentita mugolare mentre lasciava scivolare le sue mani su di lei.

Era sua.

Aveva quasi voglia di piangere.

Seduta sopra di lui e quasi rannicchiata contro il suo petto, la sentiva singhiozzare e gemere, mentre lo avvolgeva del suo calore umido…lei gli si abbandonava contro e lui riusciva solo a sospirarle il suo amore all'orecchio e a sussurrarle parole roche.

Come poteva annichilirlo così?

Non era la carezza della sua canzone d'amore, non erano i suoi movimenti dolci e languidi come il mare, non era nemmeno il modo in cui riusciva a stringerlo facendolo vibrare di piacere dentro di lei.

Era solo lei ad annichilirlo.

Il modo in cui le lacrime le rotolavano lente sulle guance, il modo in cui lo guardava attraverso occhi annacquati di passione, il modo in cui lo faceva sentire sicuro ed amato, il modo in cui era sua –il modo in cui sapeva essere lei.

Il modo in cui aveva lambito da lontano il suo mondo; piano piano, scaldandolo e illuminandolo, costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi sul buio di cui si era circondato.

E poi il modo in cui, prepotente e sconvolgente, aveva aperto le sue difese ed era entrata, e si era fatta dolce e confortante mentre lo accarezzava, lui impaurito e rannicchiato in un angolo, e lei tenera, fragile e vibrante.

Lui la amava già.

E poi l'aveva sentita scendere in lui, osservare curiosa paura e sfiorare appena tormenti, l'aveva sentita combatterli, si era sentito tremare e sciogliere.

E lui la desiderava già.

E poi era affondato in lei, nel corpo e nell'anima, era sceso, sceso e sceso e l'aveva sentita cedere sotto il suo amore, una presenza che lambiva sempre i suoi pensieri, e mentre lei fremeva accanto a lui si era sentito annegare.

E aveva desiderato continuare ad annegare.

Lei gli si era attaccata alle viscere e lui non voleva cacciarla, voleva soltanto proteggerla, stringerla, amarla, affondare e annegare, perché era come morire e rinascere ogni volta, come essere una Fenice e lei era la cenere da cui lui poteva risorgere.

Esisteva un dono più grande?

Era un dono di cui lui era capace?

Poteva essere che lui, spaurito e fragile, fosse la cenere di lei?

Lei era così il suo sguardo appannato e la voce arrochita, sensuale nella sua innocenza e innocente nella sua sensualità, ed era così abbandonata, con la testa all'indietro, ed era così sua, con le unghie conficcate nella sua schiena, un dolore di piacere che lo faceva fremere in lei, stretto dalla sua carezza dolce, e le strappava un altro gemito.

Lei era una droga e lui non poteva più farne a meno.

E non **_voleva_** più farne a meno.

La circondò più forte con un braccio alla vita, lei sembrò scivolare languida su di lui fino ad abbandonarsi completamente contro il suo petto, si sentì bagnare di qualche lacrima sporadica, si chinò per sussurrarle qualche mormorio incoerente all'orecchio, Hyne, non pensava nemmeno più……….

Annichilito e inebetito da lei, sussurrava solo il suo respiro caldo e affrettato, riusciva a parlarle solo attraverso un dito che scivolava lungo la schiena di lei fino al punto in cui erano uniti, e lei s'inarcava contro di lui, tornava a gettare la testa all'indietro tra i rantolii della sua agonia deliziosa, lo invitava in silenzio a stuzzicarle i seni con la bocca –o forse era stato lui a provocarla?

Non lo sapeva e non gli interessava, era perso in quel gioco e non voleva trovare la via d'uscita, voleva solo quel momento, niente passato e niente futuro, solo presente, niente Rinoa e niente Squall, solo loro, le gambe di lei che gli stringevano i fianchi, la sua morsa umida che gli intorpidiva i sensi e strillava di piacere intorno a lui, il suo nome che le rotolava sulla lingua e lui che rantolava il suo orgasmo prima di catturarle la bocca, prima di stringerla e trascinarla insieme a lui sul materasso.

Spente dalla bocca di lui, le sue grida si smorzarono in gemiti che si perdevano contro la lingua che le accarezzava la bocca, e poi divennero mugolii, e poi sospiri soddisfatti mentre le loro mani si incrociavano per afferrare il lenzuolo.

Era sempre stato così.

Come se in qualche modo entrambi sapessero cosa avrebbe fatto l'altro, ogni volta allungavano le mani insieme per prendere il lenzuolo e coprirsi.

Lei lo lasciò fare, soffocando lo stupore che la prendeva ogni volta che la loro sincronia si metteva in mezzo in una risatina e nei baci di lui. Sentì la stoffa leggera del lenzuolo che la copriva, la mano di lui che tornava a sfiorarle la vita, e i suoni dell'esterno che tornavano, poco alla volta; il rumore del vento, un grillo che cantava nascosto in qualche cespuglio, un cane che abbaiava lontano….si lasciò andare contro il suo petto e cercò il suo battito impazzito, lasciandosi cullare dal suono rassicurante del suo cuore.

Tu-tum. Tu-tum.

Non c'era da meravigliarsi che i bambini amassero il battito della loro madre…era regolare come un respiro, sommesso eppure così potente.

Lui posò la testa su quella di lei, sospirando e rimuginando.

Erano sempre stati momenti come quelli; in cui era debole, era sfinito, era felice e non riusciva a trattenere le parole che avrebbe voluto urlarle.

Tutto quello che gli passava per la testa a velocità folle, tutto quello che riusciva a comprendere dei suoi pensieri rapidi e incostanti era solo una cosa.

_Sono tuo._

Aveva sempre creduto che fosse qualcosa di femminile, qualcosa che lei gli avrebbe detto per prima, qualcosa che lui avrebbe intuito ma non sentito così visceralmente.

E invece il pensiero pulsava dentro di lui, lento, sempre sul fondo, ma sempre presente, _sono tuo_, e lui voleva quasi piangere, era sempre stato quasi in lacrime in momenti come quelli in cui aveva urlato in un sussurro tutto quello che voleva dirle.

Ti amo, Rinoa.

Sposami, Rinoa.

E adesso, che lasciava passare i minuti come tutte le altre volte, godendosi la calda vicinanza di lei e il solletico leggero del suo respiro sul petto, era di nuovo come allora.

Qualcosa che cresceva, fioriva, sembrava resistere a ogni cosa e lui non poteva far altro che guardare stupito, senza sapere cosa fare o cosa dire o anche solo cosa pensare. Non poteva far altro che prenderne atto, sorridere di felicità, aspettare che il nodo alla gola si sciogliesse….e poi mormorare, "sono tuo, Rinoa…"

Era suonato come un bambino spaventato; non gli interessava. Lei era rimasta ferma per così tanto tempo che lui pensò non avesse sentito; ma poi la osservò alzare lo sguardo, con il suo sorriso da gattina soddisfatta e seducente, la sentì mormorare "anche io sono tua, Squall…." e si sentì stendere sul letto, mentre lei lasciava scivolare una gamba contro le sue, salendo su di lui così lentamente che gli sembrò quasi struggente.

Non aveva pensato che potesse essere così magico. Quando aveva detto, sul ponte della ferrovia, 'ho bisogno di te', lo aveva pensato ma non sentito così profondamente…e adesso che lei era sopra di lui, e si strusciava lenta e languida e la sua voce gli accarezzava l'orecchio, si sentiva come colpito allo stomaco da quella sensazione così forte –sono tuo. Ho bisogno di te.

_Ho bisogno di Rinoa..._

Lei lo accarezzava dentro e fuori, un sussurro che tranquillizzava le sue paure e chiudeva altrove i suoi tormenti, si sentiva già pulsare di nuovo di desiderio dentro di lei….lasciò scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena, la sentì rabbrividire, la vide inarcarsi pur rimanendo abbracciata a lui e la sentì di nuovo avvolgerlo stretto. Era già perso nei suoi gemiti sommessi quando gli sembrò di aver sentito una goccia cadere sul suo petto; la osservò di nuovo, si accorse delle lacrime che le scorrevano sulle guance e del sorriso che aveva dipinto sul volto.

E rise.

Lei era così…incredibile.

Lui sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto lei. Lo avrebbe sedotto di nuovo e avrebbe fatto l'amore con lui tra le lacrime. Ma lei riusciva ad essere ogni volta così diversa, così vibrante, così….Rinoa.

Poteva non amarla?

La strinse più forte, spingendola contro il materasso e sistemandosi sopra di lei, lasciando che gli scoppiasse a piangere tra le braccia –come tutte le altre volte, e sempre così diversa dalle altre volte….

Si lasciò affondare di nuovo, lei riusciva ad inebriarlo sempre, con le lacrime, con le risate, con i gemiti e con le grida….riusciva a pensare solo una cosa, a mormorare solo una cosa mentre lei tornava a stringersi a lui e graffiargli la schiena, e i singhiozzi si perdevano tra i gemiti e i sospiri.

_Sono tuo, Rinoa..._

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: uhm, non credo che da questa parte si capisca molto, ma spero che dalla prossima sia più chiaro XD

Volevo solo dire alcune cose…dunque, la prima è che la storia dei padri di Zone e Watts non l'ho inventata; se poco prima di scendere dal treno dei Gufi per andare alla stazione televisiva parlate con uno dei ragazzi nella stanza dei comandi, vi racconta queste cose E poi, la parte della cerimonia dello straniero l'ho scritta pensando al sirtaki e alla Grecia (sì, ho visto troppe volte la chiusura delle Olimpiadi ).

Infine, la scena di sesso è la prima che provo a scrivere, quindi siate clementi, mmmh:


	2. Timber II

**IN FINDING LOVE**

**Timber II**

Papà, Timber è libera.

L'ho ripetuto anche prima, mentre tutti gli altri gridavano di gioia, finalmente.

Papà, Timber è libera.

E' la prima volta che ti parlo in tutti questi anni; per una volta ho seguito il consiglio di Rinoa e sono venuto qui, a vedere le stelle, anche se non ci credo fino in fondo, e a parlare con te.

Si potrebbe pensare che io abbia un'infinità di cose da dirti, mmmh? In così tanti anni saranno successe così tante cose che tu meriti di sapere, dalla più stupida alla più importante, ma credo che stasera svaniscano tutte di fronte a questo, Timber è libera.

E io vorrei ripetertelo, urlarlo, sentire che sei finalmente orgoglioso di me perché immaginavo la tua espressione ogni volta che si metteva in mezzo il mio maledetto stomaco e io dovevo starne fuori.

Pensavano tutti che avessi paura, solo Watts e Rinoa sapevano che questi sono dolori psicosomatici che ho da quando sei...da quando te ne sei andato, e che mi prendono ogni volta che sento di essere sul punto di ottenere o di perdere qualcosa a cui tengo da morire.

Mi sembra che il mio stomaco sia stia squarciando anche adesso, papà. E non ho ben chiaro cosa sto ottenendo o perdendo, ma è tutto il giorno che il mio stomaco mi tormenta, mi altera la voce, mi impedisce quasi anche di pensare e io so solo ripetere la frase che **_tu_** stesso hai urlato quel giorno, Timber è libera.

Non so nemmeno perché sono qui a pensare di trovarti tra le stelle...o forse è solo perché me lo ha detto Rinoa e non ho mai voglia di deludere la mia sorellina.

Sorellina...

Credo che proteggere lei, per me e Watts, sia stata una sorta di compensazione per aver perso voi.

Lei era tutto quello che noi non eravamo più, lei aveva un padre e lo aveva abbandonato per salvare Timber in onore di sua madre...ricordo che all'inizio ci sembrò strano, come tutto quello che ci accomunava fosse una città da liberare in memoria dei nostri morti.

Poi abbiamo iniziato a diventare amici, anzi no, non amici: abbiamo iniziato a diventare **_fratelli_**. Quando abbiamo chiesto la cerimonia dello straniero per lei, la nostra motivazione era che lei era la nostra famiglia, e che Timber era la nostra casa.

E credo che continuerà ad esserlo sempre, la nostra famiglia, anche se adesso mi sono deciso a fidarmi e lasciarla proteggere a Squall.

Su questo aveva ragione Watts, ma non glielo dirò mai, si monterebbe la testa...

E un po' alla volta, lei è riuscita a far tornare di nuovo anche voi, anche te, parte della nostra famiglia.

E mi ha convinto a salutarti stasera, perché stasera abbiamo tutti dei conti da chiudere per ricordarvi al meglio e vivere al meglio, domani, da uomini e donne finalmente liberi.

Non ci credo molto.

Però, mi piace...

Ho voglia di parlarti, papà, perché quel giorno ci saremmo detti tante cose se tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto, e tu mi avresti guardato con il viso sorridente, mi avresti voluto bene e io non avrei potuto deluderti per tutti questi anni, quando dovevo nascondermi ed evitare la battaglia perché...perché mi mancavi.

Volevo combattere, per te, volevo vincere, per te, volevo...fare così tante cose per te, in tua memoria, e alla fine mi hanno lasciato fare il discorso.

L'ho capito solo dopo.

Tutti loro mi sono sempre stati così vicini, la donna che mi allevò quando rimasi solo, e cercò di crescermi come avreste fatto voi, addestrandomi alla ribellione...Watts, il mio amichetto fin da allora, il bambino con cui stavo nascosto in quella casa quando i soldati vennero a prendermi, e poi Rinoa, che arrivò a quindici anni a Timber dopo essere fuggita dal padre e chiese di poter lottare con noi.

Arrivò e disse solo, "voglio liberare Timber."

Noi oramai avevamo quasi perso le speranze. Erano già passati sedici anni e noi eravamo poco più che ventenni, senza idee chiare e con qualche trauma da smaltire. Io avevo una stomaco tormentatore e Watts, bè...Watts, da quel giorno, non riesce più a comunicare.

E poi arrivò questa ragazzina ribelle che in memoria di sua madre voleva liberare Timber.

All'inizio ci stupì la sua ingenuità, poi piano iniziammo ad abituarci al suo modo di fare, iniziammo a credere che potevamo farcela...ed eccoci qui oggi, Timber è libera, tutti sono a dormire esausti e felici, e la ragazzina quindicenne s'è fatta donna e non ha più bisogno che la protegga, e Watts forse tra qualche giorno tornerà a rivolgersi a tutti noi come amici e non come 'signore', e io sono qui a parlare con te e, Hyne, non riesco a dire altro che stupidaggini.

Ci sono così tante cose che vorrei dirti, che mi sono innamorato, che anche dopo quel giorno quando mi svegliavo per gli incubi aspettavo che tu venissi a tranquillizzarmi, che poi hai iniziato a fare parte dei miei incubi e ancora oggi non riesco a sognarti sorridente e tranquillo come ti ricordo vagamente, e anche che sì, ti ricordo vagamente, quando insegnavi a noi a giocare a pallone, ma ricordo chiaramente il tuo corpo straziato, e vorrei dirti che mi sei mancato quando ho scritto i primi articoli per il giornale dei ribelli, e che mi sei mancato in tutti i giorni del tuo anniversario, così tanto da non farmi nemmeno gemere per il dolore del mio stomaco accartocciato, e che mi sei mancato oggi, quando ho ripetuto solo quello che tu avevi detto perché anche se oramai ho quasi trent'anni, papà, ho bisogno della tua guida e mi sento un bambino traumatizzato e incapace che non sa che fare della sua vita.

Eppure mi sembra di non riuscire a dirti nulla se non quello che vorresti sentire, credo.

Non lo so, forse è una scusa per giustificarmi e non dirmi chiaramente che ho difficoltà a parlarti, e che stare qui adesso mi fa sentire sotto giudizio, un pochino, perché **_so_** di averti deluso per così tanto tempo, quando invece di stare a combattere dovevo chiudermi nel bagno e vomitare l'anima.

O forse non è nemmeno una scusa, è solo che questa è stata l'unica cosa che ci ha unito, dopo che tu te ne sei andato.

Ci pensi?

Sono state le tue ultime parole, me le sono ripetute in testa così tanto tempo, ogni notte, con gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, fino a quando mi son sembrate vuote e senza significato.

E oggi finalmente sono riuscite a ripeterle. Non credo di essere riuscite a riempirle abbastanza, questo maledetto stomaco si è messo in mezzo...ma hanno avuto l'effetto che volevo e alla fine, è solo questo che conta, no?

Lo sai, non capisco.

Non credo tu sia tra le stelle, come dice Rinoa, non credo nemmeno molto tu mi possa sentire, come dice Rinoa...ma un pochino mi fa già stare meglio, essere qui, sotto alle stelle, a parlarti...è un po' come averti vicino da papà, finalmente, non l'uomo dei miei incubi.

Verrai a trovarmi in sogno, stanotte?

Mi piacerebbe che tu potessi rispondermi...

Sentire quello che hai da dirmi, quello che pensi...essere sgridato, anche.

Averti accanto ancora un po', ecco. Mi piacerebbe questo, tornare bambino ed essere ancora un po' con te, per un'altra partita al pallone, per farmi portare in groppa, per addormentarmi addosso a te...per un altro sorriso, un'altra parola, una pacca sulla spalla il giorno del diploma, uno sguardo rassicurante prima del discorso, una stretta di mano alla fine del discorso.

Mi sarebbe bastato questo alla fine, non tanto l'eroe, il mio papà.

Ma non si può, mmmmh? E' meglio anche che la smetta di pensarci...

Però...però mi piace, tutto questo. Magari tornerò più spesso a parlare alle stelle, se piace anche a te?

Non lo so, non vorrei disturbarti con tutte le mie stupidaggini, e non vorrei...perdere anche questo.

Forse è il motivo per cui il mio stomaco non mi lascia in pace, ho paura di perderti di nuovo, come ho fatto in tutti questi anni.

Puoi darmi un segno, papà?

Una stella cadente.

Mi fai quasi venire voglia di sorridere...

...e mi sembra davvero di essere tornato bambino, quando bastava una tua carezza per farmi passare il mal di pancia.

Mi piacerebbe trovare delle parole carine per darti la buonanotte, ma...

Papà, Timber è libera.

Timber è libera.

Papà...Timber è libera.

E' da tanti anni che non riesco a rivolgermi a qualcuno senza chiamarlo 'signore'. Può suonare fastidioso, per tanti, può sembrare ridicolo e stupido...ma io ricordo che 'signore' fu l'ultima parola che sentii prima degli spari.

Prima che tu te ne andassi.

Sono contento, papà.

Sono contento che tu sia il primo a cui riesco a restituire una parola che non sia...**_quella_** parola.

Sembra quasi che abbia aspettato tutto questo tempo per poterti chiamare ancora papà. E invece non è così, davvero...ti parlo perché so che farà piacere a Rinoa, ma non credo tu possa sentirmi, non credo tu possa vedermi, non credo tu sia tra le stelle perché, insomma...ogni volta che dico 'papà' vedo te sul palco, sento gli spari, vedo i soldati con un ghigno sul volto che ti straziano.

Mi son sentito così...vile e inutile in questi anni, papà, solo perché non sono riuscito a salvarti quel giorno. Eppure lo so, avevo solo quattro anni, cosa potevo mai fare?

Ma non diminuisce il senso di colpa.

Stupido, mmmh?

Non so davvero perché ti dico queste cose, non so nemmeno perché ti parlo, se sono convinto che tu non ci sia là sopra ad ascoltarmi e rispondermi...non so, però sento di doverlo fare perché altrimenti continuerò per tutta la vita a chiamare tutti 'signore', anche Zone...e non voglio, sa di distante; non voglio perché oramai Timber è libera e non ci saranno più soldati galbadiani col ghigno in faccia che uccideranno qualcuno a cui sono legato e poi lo massacreranno, anche da morto.

Non c'è bisogno di distanza adesso, siamo liberi.

Come avrei voluto che tu fossi qui, che tu vedessi quello che avevo fatto, che tu capissi che la mia paura, al momento cruciale dell'azione, era solo paura di veder morire sotto i miei occhi qualcuno a cui mi ero man mano affezionato.

Forse è questo che quando Rinoa andò a nascondersi insieme ai Seed e lasciò Timber, io fui felice.

Loro avevano i mezzi per proteggerla, loro non avevano paure stupide come le mie o stomaci sottosopra come quello di Zone, loro avrebbero saputo cosa fare. "Sono contento signore", ricordo che dissi esattamente così.

Adoravo Rinoa. Anzi, **_adoro_** Rinoa.

Era la nostra sorellina, fin da quando arrivò a Timber bagnata fradicia di pioggia, con i pochi vestiti che era riuscita a infilare nel suo zaino e con gli occhi gonfi e rossi. Lei voleva che Timber fosse libera in memoria di sua madre.

Madre. Padre. Tante cose delle libertà di Timber si sono legate a voi che non ci siete più, io...non so, io non so perché volevo che Timber fosse libera, da quando Rinoa arrivò con queste parole, da quando la vidi così convinta da stare fisicamente male, da quando mi accorsi che sfuggivo al momento in cui potevo **_davvero_** fare qualcosa per liberare Timber, mi chiedo il perché.

Ma non lo trovo.

Papà, tu perché volevi che Timber fosse libera?

Forse la risposta l'ho avuta stasera, nella nostra prima festa da persone libere. Era strano come il non avere l'indipendenza implicasse quasi un limite della nostra libertà -il modo, ad esempio, in cui dovevamo festeggiare le nostre tradizioni di nascosto, e nemmeno tutti insieme perché qualcuno doveva stare fuori di guardia.

Stasera, è stato come tornare a casa dopo tanto tempo.

E' stato come avere di nuovo una famiglia vera...

Era per questo che volevi liberare Timber, papà? Forse è per questo che **_noi_** volevamo liberarla...

Ridarle un po' della sua vecchia patina, rivederla come la vedevamo da bambini, guardare i bambini che si rincorrevano e pensare a quando ci rincorrevamo noi.

E oggi guardarla era commovente, sai?

Il suo spirito s'è mantenuto intatto per tutti questi anni, soltanto zittito, ma mai domato...oggi è stato commovente perché Timber era esattamente come sarebbe stata se voi l'aveste liberata, ventidue anni fa.

Vorrei che fosse un regalo.

Vorrei che tu lo pensassi come un regalo, dopo tutti questi anni in cui mi sono occupato della 'parte logistica' e invece mi rannicchiavo in una stanza e aspettavo che tutti loro tornassero sani e salvi.

Sani e salvi, non so davvero come siamo riusciti a uscire da tutto sempre sani e salvi. Eravamo bravi a scappare, questo è vero, a volte nei momenti più amari ho pensato che eravamo molto più bravi a fuggire che a lottare. Tu cosa pensavi da lassù, quando ci vedevi?

Credevi che fossimo vigliacchi?

Credevi che fossimo incapaci?

Eravamo solo ragazzi poco più che ventenni, che avevano deciso di riprovarci in memoria vostra e con la spinta di un'ingenua e idealista ragazzina quindicenne.

Eravamo spaventati perché tutti noi avevamo ancora negli occhi quello che fecero a **_voi_**, ma eravamo seri, papà, ti prego non pensare che fossimo vigliacchi o incapaci, eravamo seri, così tanto da stare male, così tanto che Zone si sentiva spaccare in due dal mal di stomaco e Rinoa piangeva per ore, quando fallivamo.

E fallivamo così tante volte...

Ma alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta.

Non so bene per quale motivo, non so davvero spiegare dove abbiamo trovato la forza, ma l'abbiamo fatto, abbiamo lottato con le unghie e con i denti, tutti in strada, abbiamo scacciato i galbadiani da Timber, abbiamo costretto il nuovo presidente ad ammettere che siamo liberi, papà, siamo liberi, papà **_Timber è libera_**.

Forse è stato perché i Seed erano con noi, o forse è stato perché eravamo stanchi, o forse è stato perché...ah, non lo so, non mi interessa.

L'importante è che ora tu possa vedere che la tua città è libera.

Vorrei dirti che non te ne sei andato invano, ma non ce la faccio, papà...Hyne, mi manchi, vorrei dirti tante cose, ti vorrei vicino in ogni momento della mia vita e invece mi sei stato strappato quando ero un bambinetto...come posso dire che tutto questo ha avuto un senso, se in ventidue anni non ho fato che ripetere 'signore' a tutti, solo perché aspettavo te?

Papà, mi manchi...

Sei davvero lassù?

Tra le stelle, come dice Rinoa?

Mi riesce difficile crederlo, sai, non riesco davvero a pensare che tu abbia potuto essere così...vicino, per tutto questo tempo in cui ti ho sentito lontano, solo lontano e sempre lontano, eppure forse ha ragione lei.

Anche Zone è venuto qui a parlare con suo padre.

Forse anche a Rinoa piace credere che sia così, che possiamo parlarvi e che voi ci sentite, ma forse nemmeno lei ne è convinta.

Forse vogliamo solo un modo per non ammettere che non ci siete più e che per quanto noi vi amiamo e vi rimpiangiamo, non c'è modo che voi ci sentiate.

Però, alla fine, mi piace pensare davvero che sia così.

Che tu mi abbia visto.

Che tu mi abbia sorriso.

Che tu, magari, abbia cercato di mandarmi dei segni perché io capissi che mi eri vicino.

E che io ero troppo preso dai miei traumi per accorgermi che tu là c'eri davvero.

A volte sia io che Zone invidiamo Rinoa, per il modo in cui riesce a piangere sua madre serenamente, nonostante fosse con lei la sera dell'incidente e l'abbia vista anche lei straziata dalle lamiere.

Non so come faccia...credo abbia una forza interiore che a noi manca.

E che sta cercando di darci, un po' alla volta, costringendoci a venire qui stasera, ad esempio, a chiudere i conti con i nostri fantasmi.

Papà, io non voglio più che tu sia un fantasma...

Io non voglio più ricordarti mentre vieni straziato, non voglio più vederti solo nei miei incubi, non voglio più avere paura di chiudere gli occhi.

Voglio che tu possa venire nei miei sogni per parlarmi.

Voglio che tu torni mio padre.

Ti andrebbe, di tornare mio padre?

Potresti venire a trovarmi mentre dormo e potremmo parlare e ricordare, potresti sorridermi, potresti dirmi cosa pensi di me...potremmo fare tutto quello che non abbiamo potuto avere.

Oppure potrei tornare qui, ogni tanto, e parlarti tra le stelle...

Ma dammi un segno che sei lì, per favore...

Una stella cadente.

Allora Rinoa **_ha_** ragione...

Ho tante cose da dirti, ma credo che la più importante sia questa...

...papà, Timber è libera.


	3. Deling I

**IN FINDING LOVE**  
**Deling I**

Probabilmente, non si sarebbe mai abituata alla sensazione di svegliarsi accanto a lui.

Era ancora in un vago dormiveglia, per cui non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, ma sentiva distintamente tutto quello che accadeva intorno a lei; lui che la stringeva a sé da dietro, intrecciava le loro mani e le posava piano sul suo grembo, mescolava la tenerezza di una carezza che sapeva quasi di sacro alla sensualità di un sentiero di baci lungo il collo che terminava in morsi leggeri del suo lobo.

Si accorse che le lenzuola erano più pesanti; ricordò che lui si era alzato durante la notte e aveva steso una coperta in più sul letto. Il cielo coperto della sera prima aveva portato un po' di pioggia e anche la finestra sembrava chiusa, non sentiva più l'aria fresca sfiorarla.

Sarebbe sempre stato così, pensò mentre lui continuava ad abbracciarla, accarezzarla e baciarla, nel tentativo di strapparle qualcosa più di un sorriso assonnato e inconscio? Si sarebbe svegliata ogni mattina, nuda nel caldo delle coperte e di lui che le si premeva contro, e avrebbe continuato a stupirsi della familiare estraneità di quelle sensazioni?

Erano passati quattro anni da quella prima mattina in cui si era svegliata ai suoi baci e alle sue carezze, e ancora non si era abituata ad aprire gli occhi accolta da lui. Poteva davvero supporre che sarebbe stato così sempre?

Si sentì premuta più forte contro Squall, la sua schiena che aderiva in ogni centimetro al petto di lui; in un caldo sospiro pieno di sorrisi, lui le mormorò, "lo so che sei sveglia...apri gli occhi..."

Non lo ingannava mai. Per quanto cercasse di prolungare la magia di quel risveglio così stupefacente, estraneo e familiare, lui la smascherava e la richiamava a sé. Si voltò mugolando una falsa insoddisfazione, lasciandosi coccolare ancora un po' prima di aprire gli occhi e incontrare il suo viso.

"Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno..." mormorò lei stiracchiandosi contro di lui e strappandogli un sorriso. Lasciò scivolare una gamba contro quella di lui, lentamente, mentre rimanevano a fissarsi per lunghi minuti; e poi, quando le sembrò di essersi completamente sciolta nel suo sguardo tenero, abbassò la testa contro il suo petto con un sorriso, tornando ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, la melodia che la accompagnava nel sonno la sera e la riportava alla vita la mattina.

Chissà se lui si rendeva conto di quanto lei dipendesse da quel suono regolare e profondo?

Forse anche lui dipendeva dal suo battito, se ogni mattina la spingeva a coricarsi sulla schiena e poi adagiava la testa tra i suoi seni.

Forse era nel battito del cuore che ogni rito trovava la sua conclusione; fare l'amore, svegliarsi, addormentarsi, finivano sempre con un battito regolare che scandiva i pochi minuti rimasti in cui si potevano sentire i brividi scivolare languidi sul corpo, la coscienza che si allentava e lasciava il posto al sonno, la sensazione delle coperte e del corpo dell'altro sulla pelle nuda.

Ora che ci pensava, amava dormire nuda perché era come se nulla la separasse da lui. Poteva sentirlo sempre e dovunque, le sembrava la sensazione più naturale del mondo; e forse era il motivo per cui anche lui aveva imparato un poco alla volta a dormire senza vestiti.

E intanto, la mano di lui vagava lungo il suo fianco e le si fermava di nuovo in grembo.

L'avrebbe fatto, se avesse saputo che pensieri le turbinavano in testa quando sentiva le sue carezze tenere sfiorarla in quel punto?

Non ricordava bene quando aveva iniziato a pensare di avere dei figli da Squall. Era stato anche quello un evolversi naturale dello stare insieme a lui? Le sembrava quasi di aver iniziato a fantasticarci da quella prima mattina in cui le loro mani intrecciate si erano sistemate sul suo grembo e lei aveva sentito quella carezza come sacra.

Una protezione per una vita che avrebbe potuto sbocciare proprio in quel punto, una carezza ad un esserino grande quanto un nocciolino eppure già così amato.

E la sensazione aveva continuato a crescere, poco alla volta, con ogni rito del risveglio che si consumava, con ogni carezza con cui lui cercava di lenire i dolori del suo ciclo, con ogni bacio che le sembrava più delicato quando le sfiorava il grembo.

Lui, che solo pochi giorni prima aveva fatto finta di non sentire la parola 'figli', avrebbe continuato a regalarle quell'emozione così calda, se avesse saputo a quali pensieri girava intorno la sua mente?

Forse l'aveva sempre pensato. Forse era stato un suo desiderio fin dall'inizio, nascosto in fondo all'animo con la scusa di essere troppo giovani, troppo fragili, di avere ancora così tanto per pensarci...ma poi le era sembrato che tutto si ingrandisse ad una velocità vertiginosa, da quella prima notte trascorsa insieme; lui che era sembrato non riuscire più a trattenere le parole 'ti amo', lui che da allora era sembrato non riuscire più a trattenere le sue emozioni e gliele sussurrava smarrito mentre lei ascoltava il suo cuore tornare a calmarsi.

E più tutto si ingrandiva e lui sembrava perso in quelle emozioni nuove, più lei si sentiva sicura, riusciva a rassicurare lui, e nutriva le sue speranze ad ogni risveglio.

Sapeva che lui aveva paura. Un bambino, un essere così totalmente suo da amarlo senza neppure sapere perché. Ed era un amore incondizionato di cui lui aveva disperato bisogno e disperata paura, che non riusciva a concepire senza l'abbandono che aveva subito, terrorizzato dall'idea di non saper essere un padre perché non aveva un padre come punto di riferimento.

Lui stesso era stato il suo punto di riferimento per diciassette anni, prima che arrivasse lei con il suo carico d'amore a sconvolgergli l'esistenza. Aveva scoperto di essere un punto di riferimento traballante e fasullo, e non voleva essere per i suoi figli l'essere ermeticamente chiuso che era stato per anni.

Se per lei quell'amore era arrivato come una spiaggia assolata per una nave da giorni in balia di una furiosa tempesta, per lui era stato un uragano che aveva sconvolto i suoi punti fermi e lo aveva fatto vacillare sotto alle sue sicurezze, che gli si sgretolavano ai piedi mentre tentava disperatamente di mantenerle salde.

E poi le cose erano cambiate, lei lo aveva sentito nei suoi modi che si erano fatti più dolci, lo aveva sentito nel modo in cui lui aveva iniziato a comportarsi con gli altri. L'uragano era finito e lui si era ritrovato sbalzato in un mondo in cui le persone potevano amarsi, anche se erano lontane. E in quel mondo lui era a disagio, ma aveva cercato di abituarsi alla sensazione di essere amato.

E piano piano, aveva iniziato ad essere una parte attiva di quel mondo.

E allora erano iniziati i gesti che l'avevano scombussolata di emozione e commozione; lui che la invitava a dormire insieme a lui, lui che faceva l'amore con lei, lui che poi era perso come un bambino nella consapevolezza di provare tutto quello che aveva sempre disprezzato, e glielo confessava in sussurri appena percettibili che per i suoi sensi erano come grida d'amore.

Prima o poi, lei lo sapeva, sarebbe arrivato anche il grido che lei sentiva dentro di sé ogni volta che lui si accoccolava tra i suoi seni e la accarezzava.

E avrebbe aspettato, per lui.

Lasciò scivolare le dita della mano che lui non stava stringendo tra i suoi capelli, come per rassicurarlo; lo sentì risalire con una scia di baci fino alla sua bocca, che le sfiorò appena quando mormorò, "devi chiamare tuo padre..."

Era un sospiro così intriso di piacere che il suo cervello impiegò qualche secondo per registrare cosa lui le avesse detto; corrugò la fronte e mormorò con fare da gattina capricciosa, "oh, ancora un minuto..."

Lui sapeva che si sarebbe aggrappata a lui nel tentativo di convincerlo a rimanere lì con lei invece che alzarsi e iniziare la giornata. Sorrise mentre lei gli cingeva il collo con le braccia, mugolando piano; le accarezzò piano la schiena prima di mormorarle di nuovo, "non puoi rimandare ancora, saremo a Deling oggi pomeriggio..."

Ma lei sentiva già di averlo in pugno; gli accarezzava le gambe con le sue, scuotendo via l'ultimo torpore del sonno e richiamando l'attenzione dei suoi sensi su se stessa e sul corpo che sembrava avvolgerlo come spire. Spinse il bacino contro il suo, strusciandosi lenta mentre si sistemava comodamente tra le sue braccia; e poi in un mormorio mescolato a baci leggeri e sospiri, rispose, "stiamo qui ancora un po'..."

Ma lui non intendeva cedere. Era stata una sua idea andare a trovare i loro padri e voleva che se ne assumesse le responsabilità fino in fondo. Lei stessa lo aveva detto, sarebbe stato difficile e lei lo sapeva; implicava chiamarli prima di piombare in casa loro, implicava parlare con loro senza il supporto dell'altro, implicava affrontare i propri demoni da soli.

E lui voleva starle vicino mentre lei affrontava i suoi, per quanto quello che poteva fare fosse limitato al ricordarle **_cosa_** doveva fare.

Si sentiva già cadere nella sua rete di seduzione, dannazione, lei sapeva cosa fargli e come farlo. Eppure doveva resistere e strapparle una promessa, prima di darle quello che desideravano entrambi. Sapeva che era un altro dei modi di Rinoa di fargli capire che aveva bisogno di lui; ma proprio perché lei aveva bisogno di lui, voleva cedere solo dopo averla costretta, per il suo bene, a fare qualcosa che rimandava da giorni.

Affondò la testa tra i suoi capelli, tornando a rovesciarle baci sul collo, risalendo fino all'orecchio per dirle, "promettimi che lo chiamerai..."

"Squall..."

Si allontanò da lei per guardarla negli occhi, per vedere la ragazzina spaventata che aveva paura di fare il primo passo; sorridendo di tenerezza le accarezzò una guancia, mormorando, "io ci sarò comunque, Rinoa. Ma devi farlo..."

La osservò chiudere gli occhi, tirare un profondo sospiro; e poi vide scomparire la paura dal suo sguardo per essere sostituita dalla determinazione. Era forte la sua Rinoa, era forte forse più di lui. Semplicemente non lo sapeva. O voleva essere rassicurata. O riusciva a fare in modo, con i suoi sotterfugi e gli sguardi da seduttrice, che lui dicesse quello che lei voleva sentirsi dire. O forse era perché lui la amava e non poteva fare altro che intenerirsi davanti a lei, ed eccitarsi davanti a lei, e sciogliersi e tornare ad innamorarsi di lei sempre daccapo, sempre di più, sempre più a fondo.

Con un sorriso malizioso, lei lasciò scivolare le mani sul suo petto, inarcandosi leggermente sotto di lui, quanto bastava per permetterle di premere più forte il bacino contro il suo e sentirlo tremare contro il calore avvolgente in cui voleva accoglierlo. Lui riconobbe subito il luccichio che aveva negli occhi; mescolato all'espressione dolce e innocente che aveva assunto, sembrava renderla per lui solo più desiderabile e adorabile. "D'accordo," mormorò lei con voce suadente, "come vuoi...prometto che **_dopo_** lo chiamo..."

Lui sorrise, accarezzandola di nuovo; "e adesso vieni qui...", mormorò attirandola a sé, prima di lasciarsi cadere di nuovo nella sua rete.

* * *

Ah, i riti del mattino.

Coccolare Rinoa -a volte fare l'amore con lei, mentre fuori pioveva e il giorno invitava a prolungare la magia della notte; alzarsi, farsi una doccia calda, prendere un caffè bollente, leggere il giornale...e sempre con lei accanto.

Lei era entrata in ogni piccolo gesto della sua quotidianità; nella colazione, nel lavoro, nella cena, nei fine settimana trascorsi insieme davanti ad un film o con un libro o sotto le coperte, nelle serate con gli amici, nella gioia più tranquilla che potesse donargli. Era una presenza costante in grado di calmarlo quando era infuriato, di rilassarlo quando era teso per il lavoro, di prendersi cura di lui quando gli impegni gli prendevano troppo tempo. Era lei che aveva creato ogni singolo rito della loro vita, dai pasti da consumare insieme ai minuti che lei lo costringeva a prendersi per se stesso. Anche se voleva dire massacrare Grat nel centro addestramento.

E ora che era seduto al tavolo dell'albergo con la colazione davanti e il caffè da bere, voleva solo aspettare che lei tornasse dalla sua telefonata per celebrare il loro piccolo rito del giornale letto insieme. Come era cambiata la sua vita, in quegli anni; tutto quello che avrebbe disprezzato prima gli sembrava ora così naturale che non poteva essere in un altro modo...anche se si trattava solo di aspettarla per colazione. Era naturale essere insieme, naturale litigare e fare pace dopo cinque minuti, naturale amarla per come era anche se era completamente diversa da come la sua 'donna ideale' avrebbe dovuto essere. Rinoa non era metodica, non era ordinata, non era...incasellata. Era libera e felice, capace di gettarsi sotto la pioggia e trascinarci pure lui, spontanea e piena di vita, piena di gioia e d'amore, capace di piangere a dirotto per un tramonto o per una sua frase.

Rinoa era il suo opposto e forse era per questo che lui era così attirato da lei. Forse erano attirati l'uno dall'altra in una specie di legge d'amore che doveva somigliare molto alla legge di gravità. Lei era la luna, splendida signora della notte e delle stelle, luminosa e bianca, che si lasciava divorare dal buio solo per risplendere di nuovo, nella sua completezza.

E lui?

Cosa era lui? Era la notte che la accoglieva? Era il sole che la inondava di luce? Era la terra intorno a cui gravitava?

A lui non importava poi tanto. A nessuno importa che la luna brilli di luce riflessa; tutti la guardano e vedono la sua luce in grado di rigenerarsi ogni mese, tutti la guardano e non pensano al sole, quando la vedono maestosamente stagliata contro il velluto blu del cielo.

Vedono solo la Luna. La sua luce pallida e stupefacente che la rende centro di tanti miti e credenze degli uomini, la maestosità della sua corte di stelle.

Che c'è di più magico di un cielo notturno?

Rinoa era la luna; e quello che lui era, quando era con lei, contava ben poco.

Bastava che lei ci fosse.

La vide avvicinarsi, mentre si passava una mano nei lunghi capelli neri, con l'aria stanca e provata di chi ha appena terminato un lavoro al di là delle sue possibilità. La osservò con un sorriso mentre si sedeva accanto a lui e cercava subito il suo petto per abbandonarvisi contro; le cinse le spalle con un braccio, mentre lei si nascondeva contro di lui, e domandò, "allora...?"

Lei rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di alzare lentamente la testa e rispondere, "quando arriveremo noi lui non ci sarà, dovrà partire per Dollet e tornerà solo dopodomani. Noi dormiremo a casa sua, non sono riuscita a convincerlo a lasciarci dormire in albergo." Alzò gli occhi con un sospiro, sollevando una mano per scostargli una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, "va bene, per te?"

Lui sorrise, accarezzandole il naso in un gesto di tenerezza, "se va bene a te, va bene anche per me..."

C'era qualcosa nel sorriso di Squall che sapeva sempre scioglierla. Cominciava a pensare che avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa e poi sorriderle e lei gli avrebbe perdonato tutto; sentendosi più tranquilla, affondò di nuovo il viso contro la sua giacca di pelle e mormorò, "credo sarà più dura del previsto..."

L'aveva detto così sommessamente che lui faticò a sentire; e per l'ennesima volta si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa fosse successo tra Rinoa e suo padre per farle concepire un disprezzo celato a fatica e un fastidio che non sconfinava in odio anche se si avvicinava molto a quel sentimento. Lui non aveva mai chiesto, così come lei, quando lui e Laguna avevano avuto la loro chiacchierata, non lo aveva mai incoraggiato o rimproverato. Lo aveva semplicemente aiutato a capire se stesso e a perdonare almeno Ellione con la sua confortante presenza silenziosa.

Le accarezzò la testa per qualche momento, incerto se chiedere o meno, insicuro su quale aiuto avrebbe potuto trarne lei parlandone, indeciso su cosa fare; lei sembrava tranquilla, aveva allungato una mano a prendere un po' di succo di frutta che beveva ancora appoggiata a lui, con aria pensierosa; la osservò posare il bicchiere, fermarsi a guardarlo un attimo e aprire la bocca come per dire qualcosa, prima di chiudere gli occhi scuotendo appena la testa. Lei tornò a rifugiarsi contro di lui; e lui con un sorriso complice e un abbraccio stretto le mormorò tra i capelli, "c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?"

"Sì...", mormorò lei, senza aggiungere altro. Lui comprese che aveva bisogno che le venisse chiesto, come se avesse paura di non essere ascoltata, di pesare troppo su di lui; e stringendola un poco di più, posandole un bacio sulla testa, domandò, "che è successo con tuo padre, Rinoa?"

Lei rimase in silenzio alcuni istanti, prima di tirare un grosso sospiro e rispondere, "il giorno in cui mia madre morì, avevo sentito una loro discussione nello studio di mio padre. Non capii di cosa si trattasse, ero troppo piccola; ma poi sentii mia madre uscire con la macchina. Ed ebbe l'incidente..."

Lui rimase in attesa, limitandosi a darle il suo supporto silenzioso, fatto di strette e baci leggeri sui capelli. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, lei continuò, "da quel giorno mio padre non fu più lo stesso. Si rinchiudeva nel suo studio la mattina presto e ne usciva la sera tardi...io non lo vedevo praticamente mai, passavo il mio tempo con la donna che assunse per prendersi cura di me. Passarono dieci anni a questo modo..."

Un nodo in gola le impedì di continuare; prima che lui avesse il tempo di dire o fare qualcosa, lei afferrò di nuovo il bicchiere del succo di frutta e ne trangugiò il contenuto tutto d'un fiato. Poi disse di nuovo, con voce ferma, "poco dopo il mio quindicesimo compleanno, mio padre partì per un viaggio, lasciandomi a casa con Elinor. Io decisi che volevo sapere cosa era successo, e aspettai che lei s'addormentasse per prendere la chiave dello studio dalla stanza dei miei genitori ed entrare. Trovai dei documenti..."

Un altro groppo alla gola; lui la strinse più forte, riempiendole il bicchiere con la mano libera nel caso avesse sentito di nuovo il bisogno di tranquillizzarsi bevendo.

Lo scroscio della pioggia, fuori, fu l'unico rumore che si sentiva nella stanza; fino a quando Rinoa, trovando ancora un po' di coraggio e inghiottendo il nodo che le serrava la gola, continuò, "trovai dei documenti. Non capivo molto il linguaggio militare, ma capii chiaramente che mio padre era a capo delle truppe che erano a Timber il giorno del massacro. Capii anche che lui divenne colonnello proprio grazie a quello che successe quel giorno. Teneva queste carte nascoste, forse si vergognava di quello che era successo o di quello che aveva ottenuto...io non lo so, insomma...era tutto così improvviso che mi sentii girare la testa e credo di essere svenuta per un po' di tempo, perché non ricordo nulla...ricordo solo che quando mi svegliai controllai di nuovo, e mi accorsi di non essermi sbagliata...mio padre era a capo di quel massacro, capisci?"

Squall non disse nulla, si limitò a stringerla un po' più forte, appoggiandole la testa contro la sua in un silenzioso conforto che non trovava parole. Lei si lasciò coccolare da quell'abbraccio caldo e consolante prima di terminare, "trovai anche una fotografia; mia madre, accanto ai padri di Zone e Watts, erano compagni di scuola...per questo quel giorno discussero. Mia madre aveva scoperto quelle cose -mia madre aveva scoperto che era stato mio padre ad ordinare che i suoi migliori amici fossero uccisi. Io...io non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare cosa possa aver provato mia madre quel giorno, quando scoprì che la sua città, tutto quello in cui aveva vissuto, tutto...tutto quello che era stata prima di arrivare a Deling City era stato distrutto da lui -lui che l'aveva consolata...non riuscii a rimanere in quel posto un minuto di più. Presi tutto quello che potevo prendere di mio, scappai e arrivai a Timber. Sapevo già a chi rivolgermi, e così arrivai da Zone e Watts. E poi, lo sai..."

"Sì," mormorò lui, anche se non serviva; era più un modo di rassicurarla, di farle capire che non c'era più bisogno che dicesse altro -che bastava così; che tutto quello che poteva servire a lei dire era bene accetto, ma tutto il resto era solo un superfluo corollario della loro intimità di parole.

Fuori pioveva e lei osservava, dal suo rifugio contro il petto di lui, cullata dal battito che la accompagnava in ogni istante della sua vita, l'acqua che il cielo rovesciava sulla terra; affascinata dai luccichii sparsi che brillavano ancora di più contro il grigio che faceva da sfondo a Timber, quel giorno. Eppure tutto sembrava vivo, tutto sembrava pulsante e vibrante, non c'era nulla di diverso rispetto al giorno prima se non i colori, quei colori intensi e vividi che sua madre aveva alimentato con i racconti, che i suoi poteri avevano dipinto con la fantasia, che i suoi occhi avevano finalmente visto.

Era l'unica cosa che riuscisse a strapparle un sorriso, quella mattina, quel contrasto così vissuto che a lei pareva così naturale.

Alzò gli occhi su Squall, osservandolo mentre beveva il suo caffè stringendola piano, con l'aria pensierosa che aveva sempre quando cercava qualcosa che potesse farla sentire amata e protetta; non riusciva a credere, semplicemente, di essere tutto quello di cui lei aveva bisogno quando era scossa, spaventata, triste. Se lui era con lei, non c'era motivo di volere altro. Non c'era **_bisogno_** di altro. Con il sorriso che le si allargava sul volto, si alzò prendendogli una mano e sussurrando, "vieni con me..."

Lui si lasciò guidare senza protestare, ancora stava pensando a come confortarla; gli sembrava sempre di fare troppo poco e quando si trattava di Rinoa diventava frustrante stare semplicemente a guardare. Gli ricordava troppo la sensazione di pura impotenza che aveva sentito fin dentro le ossa quando lei era stata stesa immobile e fredda nell'infermeria. Era diventato quasi folle di disperazione, allora, alla ricerca del più piccolo spiraglio di speranza; e non voleva più quella lucida, razionale pazzia che lo aveva condotto lungo un ponte al tramonto, a parlare da solo alla sua principessa dormiente.

Si accorse troppo tardi che lo stava trascinando fuori, sotto la pioggia scrosciante; ebbe il tempo di fermarsi appena un attimo prima di finire sotto il getto poco gradito, e rimase ad osservare lei che gli lasciava la mano e si infilava sotto la sua doccia naturale, con la travolgente risata che aveva sentito per la prima volta il giorno prima. Unica, cristallina e che sapeva di vita fin nella sua nota più acuta, così intensa da spezzare quel poco di ghiaccio che in lui poteva essere rimasto, come il cristallo che si infrange alla potenza del canto più sublime.

Lui non poteva resisterle.

Mentre la guardava così, che volteggiava ridendo a braccia aperte come se stesse **_accogliendo_** la pioggia, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che lui non avrebbe potuto resisterle mai. Qualsiasi cosa lui potesse desiderare, lei sapeva esserlo, rendendosi capace della seduzione più sottile e di quella più smaccata; qualsiasi parola lui cercasse per descrivere come lei fosse, non era abbastanza perché lei non era solo quello, era anche il suo contrario -lei era tutto, non c'era nulla che non avesse, nulla che potesse allontanarlo da lei, nulla che lui non amasse ferocemente, nulla che non fosse, per lui, come un terremoto che lo scuoteva violentemente fin dentro l'anima.

Lei ballava sotto la pioggia, rideva come una bambina e si lasciava appiccicare i vestiti umidi sulla pelle delle sue forme di donna, riaccendendo a poco a poco le fiamme mai sopite del suo desiderio per lei, attirandolo nella sua rete fino a farlo impazzire, e si trovava sotto lo scroscio, anche lui, a stringere quel corpo mal nascosto dal sottile tessuto di abiti estivi pregni d'acqua, pregni del suo profumo, pregni di quella viva sensualità che lui vedeva in ogni centimetro di lei.

La sentiva tremare, contro il suo petto, il suo seno che vibrava di un singhiozzo che moriva sulla sua lingua, che lui beveva avidamente e che gli sembrava non potesse stare altrove se non nella sua bocca, come se solo dentro di lui potesse stare il suo pianto, solo contro di lui quel tremore appena accennato e per lui così evidente; mescolava tenerezza e desiderio e lui non voleva fare altro che prenderla per mano, rientrare nella loro camera, gettarla sul letto e riempirla di sé, rivedere di nuovo l'espressione conturbante che le si dipingeva in viso quando, tremante di piacere, si stringeva convulsamente a lui eccitandolo ogni volta come fosse la prima.

Sapeva di...di libertà.

Era sicuro che se mai avesse avuto un sapore, la libertà, probabilmente non sarebbe stato per nulla diverso dal sapore di Rinoa, quella dolcezza che non sapeva paragonare a nulla di conosciuto, quella dolcezza che per quanto cercasse di accomunare a qualcosa, poteva avvicinare solo a Rinoa. Lei non sapeva di panna, non sapeva di fragole, non aveva la dolcezza stomachevole dei frutti troppo maturi colti quando oramai era passato il loro tempo; lei sapeva di se stessa, sapeva di libertà, di spontaneità, di sole e vento, di acqua e neve, di grandine e paura di temporali, lei sapeva d'amore e desiderio, lei sapeva di voluttà e lussuria, lei sapeva di **_loro_**.

Amava baciarla proprio per quello. Per quel sapore intensamente loro, introvabile altrove se non nelle loro bocche dischiuse e unite, che gli succhiava via l'anima e la fondeva a quella di lei. Amava lasciar scivolare le labbra su quella pelle bianca per ritrovare in ogni centimetro di lei se stesso, quell'appartenenza unica e irripetibile, che sapeva lei ritrovava sulla **_sua_** pelle, impadronendosi di lui nello stesso momento in cui si lasciava possedere.

Amava baciarla per quella sua capacità di commuoverlo facendogli tremare le ginocchia.

Che cosa poteva mai esserci al mondo che lui non avrebbe fatto per lei, per loro, per tutto quello che gli era stato donato e che gli aveva permesso di donare?

Nulla.

Nulla, nulla, nulla, perché in quell'amore non esistevano rinunce, solo amore, solo conquiste, vissute in quel noi così caldo e intimo, così avulso da tutto il resto eppure così radicato in quel mondo, e nulla gli sembrava potesse anche solo essere messo sullo stesso piano dello stare con lei.

Stare con lei...avere una casa a cui tornare la sera dopo il lavoro, avere lei che gli andava incontro e lo accoglieva nel loro nido, avere Angelo che gli faceva le feste scodinzolante e i loro bambini, magari due o tre, che giocavano e ridevano e riempivano la casa come solo i bambini sanno fare.

E per l'ennesima volta si ritrovò a pensare, non al Garden.

Non al Garden, dove rischiava di non tornare ogni volta che ne usciva, non al Garden, le cui stanze grigie e bianche non gli trasmettevano nemmeno un grammo del calore che sentiva addosso pensando al **_loro nido_**, non al Garden dove non c'era posto per bambini e non al Garden dove non potevano creare la loro casa, che riflettesse quello che loro erano, come individui e come coppia.

Non al Garden dove dovevano attenersi a regole spesso ingiuste e immotivate.

Non al Garden.

Preferiva Timber, una casetta non troppo in centro, un bel camino acceso nelle sere fredde d'inverno, quando si sarebbe rilassato davanti ad un film insieme a Rinoa, scaldandosi di quelle fiamme e dei loro respiri; magari un lavoro a Timber Maniacs, magari Rinoa poteva trovare qualcosa che le piacesse più che insegnare Storia della magia al Garden, e Angelo avrebbe avuto un bel giardino in cui rotolarsi felice d'estate, e magari potevano ospitare i loro amici nelle sere più calde...

...e poi avrebbero avuto la loro camera da letto, in cui trascorrere i lunghi pomeriggi piovosi dei loro giorni di vacanza, in un letto che sarebbe stato solo loro e che non aveva visto, prima di loro, altri corpi di mercenari spazzati via dal vento delle battaglie.

Solo loro. Qualcosa che fosse completamente loro, creato da loro, sistemato da loro, voluto e desiderato da loro soltanto.

Rinoa non sapeva nulla di quelle fantasie. Ancora doveva dirglielo ma ancora **_non poteva_** dirglielo, perché doveva prima pensare a come tutto doveva essere organizzato e sistemato, voleva essere sicuro di avere un lavoro altrove prima di lasciare il Garden, perché voleva darle qualsiasi cosa lei volesse per la loro vita insieme. Tutto quello che contribuiva a rendere una casa il loro nido d'amore, era tutto quello che lui considerava necessario.

Un'idea lo folgorò all'improvviso, in una breve pausa in cui le labbra di Rinoa non erano premute contro le sue a succhiargli via il lume della ragione; si separò da lei lentamente, perché non voleva farlo e l'acqua e l'aria erano così fredde, e lei invece così calda e accogliente...la strinse a sé ancora, vedendola tremare un po' per il freddo che investiva anche lei e un po' per le lacrime che aveva annegato nella passione di quel lungo bacio alla pioggia; e poi le sussurrò, "ho qualcosa di importante da fare..."

Lei annuì, senza dire altro che un lungo mugolio insoddisfatto; sapeva bene che quando lui diceva di aver qualcosa da fare, significava anche che lei non poteva accompagnarlo o sapere cosa lui stesse facendo o dove dovesse andare. E aveva bisogno del suo sostegno, in quel momento, in cui sentiva suo padre ancora più lontano e ogni casa festante di Timber le faceva sentire ancora più a fondo il suo tradimento verso quella madre così disperatamente amata e cercata in tutti i lunghi e solitari anni della sua infanzia.

"Non ci metterò molto...", cercò di continuare lui tra i baci di cui non sapeva fare a meno, acceso di quel desiderio sensuale e tenero che lei sola sapeva instillare in lui; "tu intanto fatti una doccia calda, mmmmh? Io torno appena possibile..."

"Squall...", mormorò lei, con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce tremolante; ma lui la interruppe prima che lei potesse continuare, "Rinoa, non ci metterò molto, davvero. Sentimi bene...torni in camera, e mi aspetti in un bel bagno caldo...e io torno da te il prima possibile."

Lei ancora sembrava incerta, come se ci fosse qualcosa che voleva dire ma che non riusciva a dire apertamente; e poi mugolò ancora, con il viso nascosto contro il suo petto e le braccia strette intorno a lui, "non puoi farlo dopo...?"

Un sospiro, chiaro segnale che lui voleva accontentarla, che quel bagno caldo era da fare insieme e non mentre lei era sola e lui per strada in balia delle intemperie; e chiaro segnale, anche, che per quanto volesse non poteva accontentarla. "Devo per forza farlo ora...cerca di capire, mmmh? Anche a me piacerebbe stare ammollo nell'acqua calda con te...ma devo fare una cosa importante, per **_noi_**."

Di nuovo. **_Noi_**. Squall non si accorgeva nemmeno del potere che alcune parole assumevano quando rotolavano sulla sua lingua e le regalavano calde emozioni d'amore. Noi, il nostro futuro...e il pensiero che lui stesse facendo qualcosa per loro, per tutto quello che avevano costruito in passato e perché il presente fosse un cemento solido abbastanza per ciò che avrebbero costruito in futuro. Si fidava di lui, e sapeva benissimo che qualunque cosa lui stesse facendo in quel periodo, per quanto lo rabbuiasse, a volte, lei l'avrebbe saputo solo quando sarebbe stato il momento giusto. Eppure...

...eppure aveva bisogno di lui, in quel momento, come mai era stato, aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi alla sua forza e alla sua capacità di stare tranquillo e di calmare anche lei, prima di affrontare anche solo la dimora dell'uomo che aveva evitato per anni. Quanti anni erano già passati? Sette, forse quasi otto...se n'era andata a quindici anni e ora ne aveva ventidue, e per tutti i suoi compleanni aveva ricevuto un regalo costoso che l'aveva lasciata indifferente, tanti inviti ad andarlo a trovare regolarmente caduti nel vuoto, tanti contatti che aveva rifiutato...e le sembrava così tanto quello che aveva respinto, che non sentiva nemmeno di meritare quella possibilità che l'uomo stanco che era divenuto Caraway nel tempo aveva deciso di concederle.

Aveva bisogno di Squall, ora più che mai, più che nei giorni resi tristi da quei regali vuoti, da quegli inviti ignorati, da quei contatti che le avevano lasciato un segno dentro anche se non aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo. E non voleva affrontare quei demoni da sola, i sensi di colpa laceranti che la assalivano quando il pacco, il biglietto, la cornetta del telefono cadevano con un tonfo sordo sulla sua indifferenza.

Aveva bisogno di lui...e lui le consigliava un bagno caldo -richiesta a cui comunque avrebbe acconsentito più che volentieri...mentre lui se ne andava a fare chissà cosa, per loro.

Per loro: era in loro che avrebbe trovato la forza? In quel noi così già perfettamente formato, eppure ancora bisognoso di tutta la protezione possibile?

Lo lasciò andare titubante, con un bacio leggero sulla fronte, come a significare che si fidava di lui ma che aveva bisogno di lui...forse, era solo da quel bisogno lacerante e completo che sentiva dentro che nasceva quella smisurata fiducia in lui, nelle sue parole portentose, nella sua tranquillità calmante.

"Ti aspetto, mmmh?"

Lui sorrise, recependo il messaggio segreto di quell'attendere che lei gli voleva trasmettere. Aveva bisogno di lui, e per quanto cercasse di nasconderlo, la cosa lo inteneriva come niente altro. Il fatto che Rinoa lo amasse, anche se non ne capiva i motivi, riusciva a tranquillizzarlo; la sua presenza bastava a lenire ogni sua ferita; ma il sapere che anche lei, in qualche modo, sentiva la necessità di averlo accanto come accadeva a lui, era qualcosa che gli sprigionava dentro sensazioni primordiali di protezione, di amore, come se amarla fosse naturale, giusto, quasi necessario.

E per lui **_era_** necessario; per lui era visceralmente indispensabile amarla, starle accanto, fare l'amore con lei, dormire con lei, trascorrere tutta la sua vita con lei.

Si chinò per un bacio leggero sulle labbra, l'ultimo prima di gettarsi nella pioggia e fare quello che sentiva di voler fare, per loro; di tutte le poche scelte che ricordava di aver fatto, sentiva che mai erano state più volute da lui come quelle che aveva fatto per lei. E mai erano state più volute di quella scelta al sapore di ignoto, dolce e quasi struggente nella sua potenza di un progetto per un futuro da vivere insieme; nulla era più voluto di quel suo bisogno di casa, di rifugio, del nido che insieme avrebbero costruito, sistemato, in cui avrebbero cresciuto i loro figli -Hyne, era davvero lui la stessa persona che solo pochi giorni prima aveva fatto finta di non sentire la parola 'figli' quando a lei era sfuggita?

Ora era lui stesso a vedersi circondato di bambini e di lei, e riusciva solo a sorridere all'idea.

Scuotendo leggermente la testa, con un sorriso complice che lasciava Rinoa un po' perplessa, si allontanò sotto la pioggia, voltandosi ogni tanto a guardarla, verso il futuro che vedeva così nitido nella foschia del mattino piovoso.

* * *

Gli era stata appiccicata tutto il giorno, eppure sembrava non bastarle mai.

Quando lui era tornato da quella sua personale missione, complice il temporale che s'era fatto più violento e rumoroso, si era lasciata stringere e coccolare, mentre l'acqua calda del bagno che aveva preparato per loro li cullava dolcemente. Quando poi era stato il momento di uscire dalla vasca, lo aveva costretto a stendersi sul letto con la scusa che avrebbe preso un malanno, e gli si era stretta forte sotto le coperte, con lo stomaco troppo chiuso per ingoiare anche un solo boccone del pranzo che era arrivato nella loro stanza, offerto dalla figlia del gestore in memoria dei vecchi tempi.

E ora che il treno iniziava la sua corsa e lasciava Timber, milioni di farfalle le svolazzavano nello stomaco, rendendola incapace di stare ferma e lontana da lui. Non riusciva a tranquillizzarla nemmeno il fatto che prima di arrivare a Deling, avrebbero dovuto aspettare una coincidenza, e poi Caraway non sarebbe arrivato fino al giorno dopo...ma lei era agitata, era spaventata, era impaurita e non sapeva da che parte iniziare anche solo a **_pensare_** a cosa avrebbe detto.

Già, come avrebbe iniziato? Spiegandogli come quella fosse una sua egoistica idea per avere una famiglia nel vero senso della parola? Per avere dei nonni per i suoi figli, che li avrebbero viziati e coccolati? Per poter pensare che finalmente fosse davvero tutto come doveva essere, lei e Squall insieme, con il loro posto speciale, con i loro bambini, con i loro genitori ritrovati?

O forse doveva iniziare spiegandogli perché se ne era andata, allora, fuggendo in lacrime da quella casa in cui era cresciuta sola e piena di dubbi e domande sul perché? Perché sua madre fosse morta, perché suo padre fosse distante, perché l'unica compagnia che le veniva concessa fosse quella di una donna oramai anziana e lontana da lei?

O meglio, poteva iniziare spiegando come si era sentita ogni volta che aveva rifiutato un regalo, un invito, per poi annegare la colpa nella compagnia e nell'amore di Squall -un uomo, tra l'altro, di cui suo padre non aveva una grande opinione e a cui l'aveva affidata solo perché costretto?

Riaprì gli occhi, osservando la pioggia che batteva incessante contro il finestrino; si strinse un po' di più nel suo maglione caldo, e poi si voltò con un sorriso quando Squall si chinò ad appoggiare la testa contro la sua, "non è meglio se dormi un po', Rinoa? Stanotte sei rimasta sveglia, lo so..."

Ecco, lo sapeva. Non era riuscita nemmeno a rimanere ferma contro il suo petto, la notte precedente, per quanto ascoltare il battito del suo cuore fosse qualcosa che adorava fare. Aveva continuato a muoversi, inquieta ed incerta, ma sempre attenta a non svegliarlo; ma lui in qualche modo se ne era accorto. Iniziava a chiedersi se Squall non avesse una sorta di sesto senso; riusciva a capirla più di quanto lei capisse se stessa e la cosa che più amava, in lui, era il suo personalissimo modo di rispettarla -lasciandola sveglia a rimuginare se era agitata, lasciandola dormire troppo se era triste e non le andava di fare altro, spronandola quando era più attiva e coinvolta. E sempre con il suo sorriso dolce dipinto sul volto.

Lui in fin dei conti sapeva benissimo che ciò che Rinoa faceva aveva un senso, anche se a lui era sconosciuto ed oscuro e anche se nessuno poteva capirlo se non Rinoa. E le lasciava lo spazio che lei cercava, così come lei c'era quando lui aveva bisogno di averla accanto, comparendo al suo fianco proprio quando la stanchezza iniziava a prendere il sopravvento o quando era al limite della sopportazione.

"Non riesco a calmarmi, io..." Cercò le parole per qualche secondo, senza trovarle; e poi, frustrata, si gettò contro il suo petto in singhiozzi sommessi eppure perfettamente distinti. Lui la lasciò piangere, forse era l'unico modo per calmarsi, per lei; gli sembrava qualcosa di perfettamente naturale, nonostante si sentisse spesso inadatto a consolarla e confortarla. Gli ricordava quella prima volta in cui era crollata in lacrime contro il suo petto, poco dopo la festa, quando l'aveva riaccompagnata alla sua stanza e all'improvviso lei aveva ceduto sotto il peso di tutte quelle emozioni, piangendogli addosso tutta la tensione da cui era stata avvolta in quelle ore di battaglia e ansia. E anche allora, per quanto si sentisse incapace e fuori posto, tutto era stato così perfettamente naturale -abbracciarla, stringerla a sé, entrare nella sua camera perché il suo sfogo divenisse privato, accarezzarle la testa e riservarle l'affetto che le aveva negato fino a quel momento.

Lentamente l'ondata di emozioni rifluì e finalmente Rinoa alzò gli occhi su di lui e riuscì a trovare un filo di voce per dire, "scusami, sono solo...così agitata..."

Lui le sorrise la sua comprensione, attirandola di nuovo a sé per appoggiare la testa su quella di lei; e poi rispose, in un sussurro, "non devi scusarti di nulla...ora è inutile che ci pensi. Non ne verresti a capo, sei troppo stanca, mmmmh? Adesso prova a dormire un po'...vedrai che poi andrà tutto bene."

Era ancora poco convinta che le bastasse dormire perché tutto andasse a posto -Hyne, aveva perfino paura di chiudere gli occhi; ma l'abbraccio di Squall era così confortante, i vestiti così caldi in contrasto con la temperatura fredda della giornata di pioggia, il viaggio che li attendeva così lungo, e la stanchezza così tanta...le sembrava che tutta la gioia e fibrillazione del giorno prima le cadessero addosso d'un colpo, rendendola incapace di rendersi conto di qualsiasi cosa che non fosse l'affettuosità di Squall.

Mentre aspettava che il sonno arrivasse a ristorarle il corpo e la mente, si trovò a ricordare quando ogni piccolo gesto d'affetto di Squall le era sembrato strano, e a sorridere di quello stupore che pian piano si era stemperato nell'abitudine e nella dolcezza. Lui poteva sembrare freddo, rigido e composto, ma quando le porte delle loro stanze si chiudevano e occhi indiscreti erano abbastanza lontani, diventava ciò che era in fondo all'anima: affettuoso, tenero, comprensivo, capace di un amore travolgente e sconvolgente che l'aveva reso di ghiaccio per anni e l'aveva riportato alla vita in quei mesi con lei accanto. Ricordava ogni singolo passo verso quella tranquillità in cui si sentiva così a suo agio; ricordava il bacio sul balcone, l'abbraccio così pieno di bisogno davanti alla sua porta, il suo pianto dirotto e il suo conforto sereno, e poi il tenersi per mano camminando per il Garden, le serate trascorse nelle loro camere dimentichi del mondo esterno, tutto così precipitosamente che le sembrava un film a scorrimento veloce che passava davanti ai suoi occhi, solo per rallentare quando arrivava a quella sera ad Esthar, alla festa organizzata per loro da Laguna quando le acque si erano calmate e il mondo sembrava essere tornato alla normalità.

Quella sera in cui Squall era fuggito camminando spedito e con i pugni serrati, una maschera di durezza sul volto che lei aveva imparato a conoscere sorridente e impregnato d'amore. Quella sera in cui lei lo aveva rincorso, trovandolo a trattenere lacrime di frustrazione e rabbia e dolore sulla terrazza del palazzo; quella sera in cui lui, per la prima volta, si era spogliato delle inibizioni che avevano offuscato la sua passionalità fino ad allora per chiederle, fai l'amore con me.

Formulato come un ordine, ma gentile, semplice e incerto quanto la richiesta di qualcosa di importante, che non si sente di meritare e che tuttavia si desidera così tanto. Non aveva usato giri di parole, non aveva nemmeno cercato di evitarle preferendo comportamenti in cui lei si sarebbe trovata incastrata e incapace di voltarsi indietro; con tutta la sua tenerezza e quasi ingenuità, aveva scelto la frase più diretta e sincera, sussurrata al suo orecchio in un respiro caldo e affrettato, stillante amore e desiderio in ogni sillaba: fai l'amore con me.

Le era sembrata una prova così profonda e lacerante del suo bisogno di lei che non aveva potuto non sorridere un po' di commozione e lasciarsi andare a quello che da mesi sembrava essere nell'aria, intorno a loro, quando la loro pelle si sfiorava e tutto sembrava sbiadire al di là dei loro contorni. Era stato tutto quello che aveva pensato che potesse essere, e forse anche di più; nell'amore, nella passione, nella voluttuosa sensualità di Squall che diveniva insieme dolce e selvaggio mentre scorreva accanto a lei, su di lei, dentro di lei, nella difficoltà e nell'inesperienza, nell'imbarazzo che si scioglieva al sole del desiderio, sentiva che c'erano **_loro_**, un essere indissolubile fatto di entrambi che non poteva più essere scisso. Erano insieme, vivi, liberi, felici, si bastavano l'un l'altro e in quel letto riempito di seta colorata, con l'aria che entrava dalla finestra e la luce della luna che rischiarava qualche angolo della loro alcova, aveva trovato l'unico posto in cui poteva sentire di essere arrivata finalmente **_a casa_**.

Casa, una parola così usurata, che si era abituata a riferire al Garden durante la guerra e che poi si era trovata ad associare alla loro stanza; e che poi aveva associato a quella sera, quando 'casa' aveva smesso di essere un posto per diventare quello che erano stati loro quella sera -quello che erano ogni volta che il mondo spariva ed esistevano solo loro. E allora ogni gesto di Squall aveva smesso di sembrarle strano, solo spontaneo ed atteso e finalmente arrivato a rinfrescare la sua vita, accompagnato da parole che sulle sue labbra erano così magiche, calde e piene che lei non poteva non piangere ogni volta, invasa da una gioia così sconvolgente e rassicurante. E che mai avrebbe pensato sarebbe arrivata da quel ragazzo scontroso e francamente insopportabile con cui si era vista costretta a convivere all'inizio.

Lo stesso ragazzo che ora era l'unico a darle conforto.

Lo stesso ragazzo che ora intuiva le sue inquietudini e le rispettava come era capace di fare, come lei amava e ammirava.

Lo stesso ragazzo di cui ora aveva quel disperato bisogno che non le permetteva di stargli lontano.

Ma era davvero lo stesso ragazzo? Non avevano forse percorso una strada lunghissima, non avevano forse compiuto insieme un cammino doloroso eppure necessario, che li aveva trasformati, avvicinati, fatti innamorare?

Alzando gli occhi su di lui, che la guardava con il solito sguardo tenero e comprensivo, macchiato di desiderio quando si spostava dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, si ritrovò a pensare che non importava. Squall era Squall, non era più questione di ciò che era stato e che avrebbe potuto essere, era solo questione del futuro che tratteggiavano della loro volontà, dei giorni che li aspettavano e su cui avrebbero lasciato la loro impronta indelebile, vivendoli fino in fondo, fino alla fine. No, non importava più quanto fossero cambiati in quegli anni, non importavano nemmeno più quei pochi mesi che li avevano così radicalmente segnati.

Non importava più nulla se non la loro volontà di stare insieme, di vivere la loro vita come loro avrebbero deciso.

Mentre vedeva il viso di lui avvicinarsi al suo, mentre sentiva la mano che le sollevava il mento e il respiro che si confondeva con il suo, capì, finalmente.

Era quella la sua forza.

Ed era per quello che ce l'avrebbe fatta.

* * *

La stanza era esattamente come la ricordava: rosa e bordeaux, il grande letto a baldacchino nel mezzo, le tende pesanti alla porta-finestra che conduceva sul grande balcone di marmo bianco, il cielo che incontrava il mare là in lontananza, e il giardino delle rose lì sotto, a portata di mano, poteva quasi toccare con le dita i fiori purpurei che sua madre amava tanto.

Sentì a malapena il rumore della valige posate a terra da Squall, dietro di lei, immersa com'era nei ricordi di una vita che non sembrava nemmeno sua, che non sembrava nemmeno vissuta se non in sporadici sogni che le lasciavano in bocca il sapore amaro di un mondo perduto; ricordava il volto di sua madre solo perché ne aveva vista una fotografia che non le permetteva di dimenticarlo, ricordava i suoi racconti ma anche il suono della sua voce andava perdendosi, ricordava la sua risata solo perché la ritrovava in se stessa; ritrovava ricordi sparsi tra gli oggetti di quella camera, ma non riusciva più a sentirli come suoi.

Aveva amato sua madre con tutto l'amore lacerante di cui è capace un bambino che non conosce altro se non una madre che gli sta accanto tutto il giorno e un padre che si prende cura di lui quando torna dal lavoro; aveva amato i suoi genitori con la cocente passione del bambino che sente di amare e non capisce il motivo, non sa spiegare il perché e se lo domandi risponde solo 'perché sì'. E ora non ne ricordava più il volto, il timbro della voce, il suono della risata, il sapore delle lacrime, il fruscio dei vestiti...tutto ciò che poteva essere fisico, in sua madre, si era perduto tra le pieghe del tempo che le occultavano i ricordi di una vita durata solo cinque anni, interrotta dal fragore di lamiere accattorciate e dalle urla di chi si spegneva tra loro.

E si sentiva così in colpa, per tutto quello; perché per quanto ricordasse alla perfezione i racconti, gli insegnamenti, tutto quanto si riferisse allo spirito di sua madre, aveva dimenticato il volto sorridente che li accompagnava.

Chiuse gli occhi, investita all'improvviso dal profumo delle rose e dell'acqua di mare, che entrava dalla finestra trasportata da un vento leggero, gonfiava le tende e le scompigliava i capelli. Così lontana da tutto e tutti, sussultò quando lui le si avvicinò per abbracciarla da dietro; le sembrò in quel momento che il suo profumo fosse naturale quanto quello che proveniva da fuori, anche se sapeva bene che era un dopobarba -anche se era un aroma artificiale; le pareva comunque che Squall non potesse avere nessun altro profumo, che non quella fragranza muschiata che la avvolgeva quando lui la abbracciava e che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, anche mescolata alla salsedine e al profumo intenso delle rose rampicanti sul loro balcone.

"Sai, quando mio padre stava via per la notte, come oggi," iniziò lei, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di cosa stesse dicendo, "io e mia madre dormivamo in questa stanza. Fu...una sorta di regalo di mio padre a noi due quando nacqui io. E' per questo che è rosa e bordeaux; rosa per me, e bordeaux per la mamma, era il suo colore preferito..." Riaprì gli occhi, posando lo sguardo sul mobilio della stanza, che era rimasto invariato negli anni e finalmente liberato della polvere che lo aveva probabilmente ricoperto; e poi allungando una mano ad indicare ora un comodino, ora un secretaire, continuò, "lì mettevamo i nostri vestiti speciali, quelli che usavamo solo quando venivamo qui... e lì," spostò la mano verso il piccolo tavolino ornato di tanti piccoli contenitori, "lì si sedeva mia madre a spazzolarsi i capelli e farsi bella, come diceva lei. Io non capivo perché lo facesse, ai miei occhi era così bella...solo quando ho incontrato te ho capito il perché...", terminò arrossendo.

Lui le strofinò il naso contro il collo con un sorriso; e poi lei spostò di nuovo l'indice dei suoi ricordi verso una mensola, "là invece stavano tutti i miei libri di fiabe. Mia madre accendeva ogni sera le candele profumate, forse erano alla lavanda...si pettinava osservandosi a quello specchio, e io intanto sceglievo quello che volevo tra i libri che lei aveva sparso sul letto. Poi lei mi leggeva quel libro, tutto, fino alla fine, anche se io mi addormentavo...mi teneva contro il seno e leggeva, lentamente, io ero quasi più affascinata dalla sua voce che dalle immagini sulla carta..."

Chiuse gli occhi ancora, richiamando alla memoria le immagini sbiadite di quelle serate così care, per lei; e poi continuò, "e poi al mattino arrivava mio padre, e veniva a svegliarci...e ci trovava sempre abbracciate e con il libro ancora aperto sul letto; e mi regalava sempre una formina di cera..."

"E' molto dolce," la interruppe Squall, conscio dello sforzo che lei stava facendo per ricordare -i Guardian Forces avevano iniziato a mangiarsi anche la sua memoria e sapeva anche quanto la ferisse perdere ciò che le restava di sua madre, ciò a cui si aggrappava nei momenti di sconforto o quando litigavano e non poteva rifugiarsi da lui come faceva sempre.

"Sì, sì, è molto dolce...è molto dolce..." sussurrò lei in maniera appena percettibile, sciogliendosi dal suo abbraccio per avvicinarsi al secretaire e accarezzare i cassettini chiusi pieni dei loro segreti, per poi accarezzare i ninnoli sul tavolo, i libri sulla mensola, e poi voltarsi all'improvviso, attratta da un luccichio proveniente da sotto il letto; sembrava una grossa cassa -quasi uno scrigno, che rispondeva con i suoi bagliori ai raggi rossi del sole morente. Con l'aiuto di Squall, che l'aveva seguita quando l'aveva vista chinarsi e sembrare in difficoltà, estrasse la cassa da sotto al letto e la aprì.

L'odore del passato sembrò impregnare la stanza, quando dal baule spuntarono oggetti appartenuti a sua madre e chiusi lì dentro quando la sua presenza era divenuta assente: i suoi spartiti, qualche appunto sparso, qualche fiore oramai secco e schiacciato dalle pagine di un libro, residuo del suo matrimonio, un libro dalle pagine ingiallite di polvere, che si rivelò poi una raccolta di fiabe, un velo bianco sul fondo, e poi sotto a tutto, come a nascondersi dietro tutto quello che era stato dopo, il vestito con cui suonava al bar dell'hotel, una fotografia di Laguna rovinata dagli anni, e poi tanti piccoli oggetti da neonato, bavaglini, scarpine, un abitino rosa...e quello che Rinoa aveva sempre osservato con gli occhi sgranati dalla meraviglia: la spazzola argentata con le morbide setole che sua madre usava per pettinarsi nelle loro serate nella camera rosa.

La prese tra le mani con la delicatezza che si ha verso le reliquie preziose e desiderate a lungo; lasciò vagare le dita sugli intarsi nell'argento, disegnando contorni vaghi e inconsci, fece scorrere la mano sulle setole morbide che ricordava così perfettamente contro il suo palmo, e poi prese una ciocca dei suoi capelli e iniziò a spazzolarli, lentamente, sotto lo sguardo di Squall che sembrava ipnotizzato dai suoi movimenti; gli stessi che osservava quasi ogni sera, affascinato da quanto potesse risultargli seducente il semplice guardarla pettinarsi. Eppure avevano qualcosa di diverso, quel giorno; una vaga nostalgia che impregnava ogni cellula che si stava muovendo, una sensazione di passato che inondava il presente con la sua forza e gli porgeva davanti la figura di una Rinoa malinconica che imitava la madre nel tentativo di sentirla ancora accanto.

Ed era davvero come se Julia fosse lì accanto, gli sembrava quasi che la sua coscienza rimanesse annebbiata come quando Ellione usava i suoi poteri su di lui e intorno a lui tutto sembrava una cartolina invecchiata. Rinoa rovistava nel baule, alla ricerca di qualche altra cosa che potesse risvegliare la sua memoria, e lui rimaneva lì fermo, in una sorta di trance, sospeso tra un presente sfocato e un passato che sembrava oltrepassare le linee del tempo per accarezzargli la coscienza.

Lui aveva visto Julia, in quel primo sogno in cui era diventato Laguna; scendeva le scale, suonava il pianoforte, lo invitava da lei e lo ascoltava, lui si sentiva ubriaco e cadeva addormentato sul suo letto; e lei somigliava così tanto a Rinoa, parlava con una voce dolce e un viso sognante, lo stesso che aveva la sua Rinoa adesso, davanti a lui, mentre frugava tra gli oggetti della sua infanzia e si spazzolava i capelli.

Allungò una mano senza rendersene conto, avvicinandosi a lei, seduto per terra, e prese a pettinarla lui stesso; lei lo guardò per un momento, quasi sorpresa, ma poi lo lasciò fare con un sorriso. Si era mai reso conto dei riflessi che assumevano i suoi capelli rilasciati vagamente elettrici dalle setole della spazzola? Si era mai reso conto di come la luce del sole morente piegasse al suo volere ogni singolo filo d'ebano, rendendolo quasi blu sotto di sé?

"Guarda."

La voce di lei gli penetrò i sensi, riportandolo poco alla volta alla realtà; posò la spazzola e si voltò non senza fatica verso la direzione che lei gli stava indicando. Il sole stava annegando nel mare, laggiù in fondo, lasciando sprazzi arancio nelle nuvole già tinte di rosa. E l'acqua, che aveva luccicato come invasa da milioni di stelle per tutto il tempo, sembrava incendiarsi e un miscuglio di colori che aveva sempre ritenuto impossibile si dispiegava sotto ai suoi occhi: in un'iride pazzesca e naturale, l'acqua si faceva arancio a contatto con il sole e poi man mano tornava blu, a infrangersi contro la sabbia bianca.

Si ritrovò tutt'un tratto ad osservare lei, come se non potesse fare a meno di vedere come quel tramonto così stupefacente si riflettesse sul suo viso; lei aveva un sorriso pacifico dipinto sul volto, inondata di una calda luce arancio che il sole le gettava addosso nei suoi ultimi attimi. Era sempre così, Rinoa; sembrava irradiasse luce, calore e amore -non gli era mai sembrata bella come in quel momento, con la sua nostalgica malinconia di pace illuminata della potenza della natura, con i capelli scompigliati da una brezza leggera, l'unico residuo di temporale che Timber aveva spinto verso Deling City. Lasciò scivolare gli occhi sulla sua figura accovacciata per terra, accanto ai rimasugli dei suoi ricordi; accarezzò con le mani dell'anima le forme che conosceva bene, che avrebbe riconosciuto ad occhi chiusi, che sapeva capaci di adattarsi a lui come acqua.

Sentendosi osservata, Rinoa si era voltata, intanto, con un'espressione interrogativa; si era forse accorto del pianto che minacciava di spezzarla da un momento all'altro? Incontrò i suoi occhi che risalivano lungo il suo corpo, lo vide allungare una mano per accarezzarla mentre lo sguardo gli si appannava di nuovo di desiderio, e poi il suo viso che si avvicinava per un bacio a cui lei si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze.

Così tante coincidenze le erano venute in mente mentre osservava il sole che si bagnava nel mare. Così tante sensazioni, così tanti mozzichi di ricordi a ricomporre una fotografia in bianco e nero, che sembrava appartenere ad un tempo lontano, a una vita lontana, a una persona lontana. Ora una parola, ora un sorriso, ora un regalo, ora una sera particolarmente fredda, ora un temporale tanto forte, ora le notti trascorse in quella stanza fatta di lei e di sua madre -fatta d'amore.

Amore era traspirato in ogni oggetto, ogni mobilio, ogni tessuto che era rimasto chiuso lì dentro, coperto dalla polvere del tempo che cadeva lenta e inesorabile sui giorni passati. Amore pulsava di nuovo tra quelle pareti, nei ricordi vaghi ma fermi della mente di Rinoa, negli occhi innamorati e dolci di Squall, nella luce e nella brezza che si fondevano in un'atmosfera arancio che pervadeva la stanza. Amore era tutto ciò che quelle mura avevano visto; la delicatezza d'una mamma che leggeva le fiabe alla sua bambina e di una bimbetta che si meravigliava della bellezza soffice della madre, il calore di coperte pesanti ad avvolgerle e di una forma di cera nelle mani grandi di un papà che tornava. Amore, tranquillità, serenità era tutto ciò che lì dentro poteva essere provato, tra il rosso profondo del bordeaux e quello sbiadito del rosa, tra i colori di una donna e quelli di una bambina.

Amore era ciò che animava la stanza di una sua luce particolare, amore entrava insieme agli ultimi raggi a sfiorare le sue lacrime trattenute, amore era la vita di quel posto così amato, così poco ricordato, così tanto rimpianto.

Amore era ciò che andava celebrato, lì, nella sua espressione più dolce e sublime, avvolta di tenerezza e sensualità di un bacio feroce che mescolava il conforto alla passione quasi aggressiva.

Era come se tutto fosse stato programmato per arrivare a quel punto, in cui lei si sarebbe reimmersa nel suo passato per uscirne melanconica di fronte ad un glorioso presente di affetto. Affetto? Era così tanto di più quello che lei sentiva dentro, quello che la lingua di lui le cantava sulle labbra; così tanto di più quello di cui aveva bisogno, in quel momento in cui la mancanza spasmodica della sua memoria tracciava il confine tra ciò che le era ancora chiaro e ciò che andava sbiadendosi, languendo in un passato quasi estraneo. Non voleva più dimenticare null'altro, non voleva dimenticare tutto quello che l'aveva portata ad essere lì, stretta a lui che pretendeva risposte dal suo corpo, nella stanza in cui aveva visto passare i suoi giorni felici di bimba.

Basta Guardian Forces, basta insegnamento, basta a tutto quello che le avrebbe portato via quello a cui teneva di più.

Si aggrappò a lui con più forza, ricordando all'improvviso il suo fiume di pensieri, sul treno che li portati a Deling City; l'affetto sensuale di lui che era andato schiudendosi tra tanti gesti e poche parole, e ricordò quelle più importanti, che l'avevano lacerata d'amore: "fai l'amore con me," si trovò a sussurrare contro le sue labbra, con la voce piena di un pianto che non sapeva liberare.

Lui non sembrò troppo sorpreso dalla sua supplica; la attirò di più contro di sé prima di sollevarla e deporla sul letto, adagiandosi accanto a lei senza mai smettere di baciarla. Non aveva detto una parola, solo la voce mormorata di lei aveva riempito l'aria intrisa di luce morente; le ombre iniziavano già ad allungarsi nella stanza, se lei avesse aperto gli occhi avrebbe scoperto che quasi non poteva vedergli il viso.

Sentiva le sue mani scivolarle sicure sotto i vestiti, sfilandoli lentamente ad uno ad uno, accompagnando ogni gesto con una scia della sua lingua che vagava già sulla sua pelle esposta. Si sentì pervasa da brividi che le crepitavano dentro con altrettanta lentezza, un po' per l'aria fresca che gonfiava le tende e arrivava a sfiorarle la pelle umida, e un po' per le sensazioni che lui sapeva smuoverle addosso con i gesti più semplici. Le sue mani le scorrevano sulla pelle, tracciando disegni invisibili che erano stati ripetuti già mille volte e sembravano ogni volta diversi e nuovi; le sue dita plasmavano le sue forme al suo volere, ora stringendo e ora lisciando, aprendo la strada alla lingua che sentiva sul seno, intenta a sfiorarle un capezzolo in una tortura che le strappò un mugolio a stento trattenuto.

Le sembrò che lui stesse sorridendo, contro la sua pelle, mentre continuava il suo viaggio lungo quel corpo conosciuto ed amato e ogni volta riscoperto con tutti i sensi. Allungò una mano per passare le dita tra i capelli di lui, con un sospiro che diveniva un gemito sulle sue labbra, mentre intrufolava l'altra nella sua camicia e iniziava a spogliarlo a sua volta. Lentamente, lasciava scorrere le dita contro il suo petto, in un gesto deliberatamente sensuale, che sapeva piacergli molto; la mano scendeva piano, accarezzando la pelle che si scopriva man mano che un bottone veniva liberato dal suo confinamento, tirava leggermente la stoffa imprigionata nei pantaloni e poi risaliva, sempre lenta e sfiorandolo appena con le unghie, solo per spingere la camicia giù lungo le sue braccia.

Ebbe a malapena il tempo di udire il fruscio degli abiti che cadevano sul pavimento; riuscì a solo a sentire lui che le cadeva quasi pesantemente addosso, per permetterle di sfilargli anche i pantaloni. Con gli occhi pieni del suo viso e della sua espressione beatamente annebbiata, lasciò che le sue mani riprendessero il viaggio interrotto dai movimenti scomposti di lui, e scendessero di nuovo a slacciargli la cintura, molto, troppo lentamente per quel desiderio che gli stava sconvolgendo il corpo e l'anima, chiudendo i suoi sensi a qualsiasi cosa non fosse lei, il suo profumo, il suo sapore.

Il suo sapore.

Non poteva aspettare ancora che lei finisse di spogliarlo -sembrava volerlo soltanto stuzzicare; e lui era impaziente, aveva bisogno di lei almeno quanto lei ne aveva di lui. Pur malvolentieri, perché quel supplizio in fondo riusciva soltanto a frustrarlo d'eccitazione, afferrò le mani di lei per togliersi i pantaloni lui stesso. Lei non oppose resistenza, si limitò a premersi contro di lui, bisognosa di sentire la loro pelle che si incontrava e fondeva, con tutto il senso di protezione che quel semplice contatto fisico riusciva a trasmetterle. Quando finalmente anche gli ultimi indumenti caddero a terra e lui tornò ad aderire a lei e a riempirle la bocca dei suoi baci, l'urto di quella sensazione sembrò scuoterla fin nel profondo e tremando, si sentì mugolare un dolore misto di tenerezza che rimase a languire nell'aria, avvolgendoli come un involucro che li separava dal resto del mondo.

Lui tornò a scendere lungo il suo corpo, tracciando nuovi disegni umidi sulla sua pelle calda, avviluppato dai gemiti di lei che lo guidavano verso la sua destinazione. Finalmente il suo sapore che gli riempiva ancora la bocca, pieno e dolce come un frutto maturo d'estate, qualcosa di cui non sapeva in nessun modo fare a meno, qualcosa di nemmeno lontanamente comparabile a un sapore conosciuto; lei era lei, sapeva soltanto di Rinoa ed era solo Rinoa che lui aveva assaporare. Scendeva piano e lento, accompagnando le sue dita con colpi di lingua lunghi e sensuali, dipingendosi nella mente con le mani dei suoi sensi le forme che pur conosceva: il seno piccolo, il busto che si stringeva alla vita e poi si riallargava nei fianchi, quel grembo che accarezzava spesso, quasi inconsapevolmente, le gambe lisce che attiravano i suoi sguardi più di una volta. Pur tenendo gli occhi chiusi, riusciva a vederla: nell'interezza della dolcezza che il suo piacere gli lasciava sulla lingua, del calore che si trasmetteva alle sue mani, delle sensazioni che lei gli liberava dentro, dei gemiti che gli sfioravano i timpani, vibrando giù fino al suo sesso; tutto componeva un'immagine agli occhi della sua mente, un'immagine in cui Rinoa era circondata di luce e amore e piacere, un'immagine che non poteva non desiderare.

Cercò inutilmente di fermare i movimenti di lei, posandole le mani sui fianchi; ma oramai il suo bacino si muoveva al di là del controllo di entrambi, istigato dalle labbra premute contro il suo sesso che sembravano rovesciarle addosso tutto il bisogno suo e di lui. Che cosa c'era di diverso, rispetto alle altre volte? Non era mai stato così intenso, mai con tutto quel carico di emozione che le pesava sul petto a renderle ancora più difficoltoso il respiro, mai con tutto quel carico di abbandono che la rendeva molle, placida e arrendevole ai suoi desideri.

Quante volte aveva già sentito la sua lingua strusciare contro di lei? Eppure era diverso, era come nuovo, come la prima volta, era come sacro che lui bevesse il suo piacere da lei fino a divenire incapace di controllarla, fino a farla inarcare al suo volere e fino a farle crepitare dentro un orgasmo che la fece scoppiare in lacrime. Era come se all'improvviso tutto il peso emotivo che le si era accumulato sulle spalle quando era entrata in quella stanza della sua infanzia si fosse liberato nel suo grido singhiozzato, nelle lenzuola strette tra le sue dita tremanti; era stato amore che aveva vissuto quando in quel letto ascoltava la voce melodica di sua madre narrare le avventure dei suoi personaggi preferiti, ed era amore quello che sentiva ora, quando anni dopo tornava con l'uomo che avrebbe sposato e celebrava il sentimento che si respirava in quella stanza nel suo atto più semplice, puro, selvaggio.

Lo sentì risalire, lungo il suo corpo, con una nuova scia di baci umidi che sembrava scriverle sulla pelle il suo possesso e il suo desiderio; era incapace di muoversi -incapace di fare altro che non fosse singhiozzare come una bambina, accogliendolo tra le braccia, ad occhi chiusi, e stringendosi a lui nel tentativo di calmare il pianto prima di iniziare lei stessa il viaggio che l'avrebbe portata ad accoccolarsi tra le gambe di lui e a strappargli gemiti rochi e vagamente trattenuti.

Ma lui sembrava avere altre idee; si adagiò su di lei lentamente, un contrasto con la pesantezza con cui le si era lasciato cadere addosso poco prima, e cercò di confortarla accarezzandola appena, lasciandole scorrere la bocca lungo il collo fino all'orecchio, in cui le sussurrò con la voce arrochita, "ssssh..."

Il suo mormorare parve avere solo l'effetto di farla piangere ancora più forte; la sentì stringersi ancora più a lui, in un abbraccio tremante di commozione e convulso di piacere, mentre le parole che voleva dirgli le morivano in gola, trasformate in lunghi gemiti spezzati dai singhiozzi. Lui risalì a bere le lacrime calde che le rigavano le guance, intrecciando le dita con quelle di lei e portando le loro mani unite sul cuscino, sopra le loro teste che si toccavano; con una mano ad accarezzarle il fianco e le labbra che imprigionavano le sue in baci che sapevano di gemiti, iniziò a premere il sesso contro di lei, sentendola schiudersi sotto al suo peso pieno di desiderio, avvolgendolo nel calore umido e accogliente che riusciva sempre ad abbacinarlo di tenerezza.

Si separò da lei un momento, quanto bastava perché la sua bocca tremante le respirasse un gemito tra le labbra; e poi tornò a baciarla con la stessa dolcezza feroce che si impossessava anche dei suoi movimenti, che rimanevano forti anche quando erano così esasperatamente lenti, decisi e intrisi di dolcezza, quanto bastava perché la tenerezza che gli vibrava nel petto si trasmettesse anche dentro di lei. Gli sembrava che si riverberasse nelle contrazioni intorno a lui, sensuali come una carezza, calde e morbide -come poteva non sentirsi perso?

Decise che era anche più bello guardarla negli occhi, anche se aveva lo sguardo appannato e perduto, anche se vederla era quasi più travolgente che immergersi dentro di lei; appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, stringendole ancora più forte la mano, sopra le loro teste, e chiamando con quel poco di voce che il piacere gli aveva lasciato, "Rinoa..."

Le sembrò che quella voce giungesse da lontano, in un marasma di suoni che la costringeva ad inarcarsi sotto di lui e premeva contro le sue corde vocali, uscendo in gemiti che piano piano divenivano urla; quando aprì gli occhi, l'espressione di lui, imbevuta d'abbandono e d'amore, fu abbastanza da spezzarla di nuovo. Scossa dai singhiozzi che non controllava più -che non aveva **_mai_** controllato, sollevò le gambe a cingergli i fianchi, conficcandogli le unghie della mano libera nella schiena, sentendolo fremere di un tremito che si trasmise anche a lei, veloce come i piccoli morsi di lui sulle sue labbra, come il caldo che sembrava esageratamente innaturale in quella stanza, come l'aria che entrava sfiorandoli ma senza che loro potessero sentirla.

Non c'era spazio e non c'era tempo, solo una stretta convulsa e piacevole, liberatoria e necessaria, che sapeva essere tutto e nulla, e li trascinava con sé lungo una spirale che scendeva giù nel buio caldo delle loro unioni, fino a lambire i loro confini, fino a sembrare dolore; le sembrò di non udire più nulla distintamente se non le loro voci che si mescolavano, le sembrò di non vedere nemmeno più nulla se non qualcosa di sfocato intorno all'espressione ubriaca di Squall, le sembrò che nulla esistesse più quando i movimenti di lui si fecero più veloci, decisi e irregolari, culminando in un orgasmo che sembrò infrangersi su di lei come onde, togliendole il respiro e lasciandola a gemere un urlo strozzato. Si sentì fremere, si sentì contrarre, intorno a lui, muovendosi languida come il mare, fino a portarlo accanto a lei, stanco, soddisfatto e quasi commosso, sulla spiaggia assolata del loro amore, con un gemito che evocava il suo.

E di nuovo, lo sentì caderle addosso pesantemente -nemmeno riusciva a respirare, ma non importava. Era a casa -**_erano_** a casa, accoccolati su sabbia calda fatta di seta rosa, morbida e vellutata come lo sfinimento sottile che si disperdeva sulle loro membra con gli ultimi fremiti del piacere. Lo sentì posarle la testa sul seno, lasciarle un bacio, risalire a guardarla e tutto tornò come era sempre stato, la stanza, l'aria fresca, i contorni definiti del mondo reale che avevano abbandonato per qualche istante per tornare nella loro casa.

Lui sorrise, ubriaco d'emozione, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso, con una carezza lieve sulla guancia; lentamente le loro dita ancora intrecciate lasciarono la presa, per lasciare spazio a un abbraccio meno sensuale, più affettuoso, pieno di baci a placare il languore che sentivano in ogni fibra del loro essere. Non c'era bisogno di dirlo, lui aveva già capito dalla stretta piena di bisogno che lei gli aveva regalato; ma nondimeno, con la voce arrochita e spezzata dal pianto e dal piacere strillato tra respiri affrettati, mormorò, "rimani qui..."

Lui era fermo, con un sorriso stanco e felice ancora dipinto sul volto, gli occhi ancora appannati da una vaga lussuria che scivolava sul fondo di quell'azzurro perso; e non c'era nulla di più giusto di tutto quello, sentirlo dentro di sé, coccolarlo dentro e fuori di sé, abbracciarlo, baciarlo e guardarlo sorridere d'amore, sentirlo addosso senza poter respirare e sentire anche, però, che non c'era nessun altro modo in cui poteva stare se non quello, tra le sue braccia, sotto di lui, ansimando la stanchezza. Lo sentì adagiarsi piano, su di lei, ancora una volta, ancora un contrasto strano con il modo in cui si lasciava cadere su di lei a volte; e sempre qualcosa che non poteva non essere giusto, perfetto, un miracolo nella sua infinita libertà d'abbandono -un miracolo che poteva avvenire solo così, solo con loro, con lei, nella loro casa fatta di emozioni e sensazioni, costruita un mattone alla volta, cementata con l'affetto, invisibile e incrollabile, intoccabile ed eterna, eterea e vera.

Chiuse gli occhi per puro riflesso, come se la luce esterna del sole che moriva allungando le mani sulle ombre che già lo soffocavano l'avesse colpita solo in quel momento; allungò un braccio ad afferrare le lenzuola, incontrando la mano calda, umida e tremante di lui, come al solito -come sempre, la sincronia perfetta degli ultimi bagliori della luce che stava in loro e su cui nessuna ombra poteva allungarsi, se non per infrangersi contro la gioia perfetta di quell'esistenza diversa, libera, infinita, lontana da chiunque non fosse loro. E poi le labbra di lui che sfioravano le sue, la lingua che le accarezzava e poi scivolava piano tra loro, sfiorava ogni angolo della sua bocca lasciandola di nuovo ansimante e felice; quando riaprì gli occhi all'espressione beata di Squall, le sembrò che la luce che stava dentro di loro li circondasse come a proteggerli.

Nessuna paura, nessun timore, nessun rimpianto -non c'era spazio per qualcosa che non fosse amore, libertà, gioia, celebrazione di tutto ciò che li rendeva così -che li rendeva **_completi_**.

E mentre si accoccolava tra i suoi seni, udì Squall sussurrare ciò che le parve un grido, "ti amo, lo sai, mmmh?"

* * *

Ora che tutto era pronto, quasi gli dispiaceva svegliarla. Si era assopita da poco, nemmeno aveva sentito bussare alla porta, nemmeno aveva sentito lui scendere dal letto per aprire e poi muoversi nella stanza per sistemare ogni cosa. E lui l'aveva lasciata stare il più a lungo possibile, ben sapendo quanto avesse bisogno di quel sonno ristoratore.

Gli piaceva guardarla dormire pacifica, in un contrasto di colori che lo faceva sorridere: il rosa lucente delle lenzuola di seta, il nero corvino dei suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino, la pelle bianca e pallida delle sue spalle scoperte.

Era sempre stato così, con lei; riusciva a farlo sorridere anche senza fare nulla, semplicemente essendo se stessa, semplicemente dormendo tranquilla, nuda e bellissima.

E lui doveva svegliarla...

Salì sul letto lentamente, per non farle aprire gli occhi troppo presto; abbassò piano le lenzuola, accarezzandola appena, facendola stiracchiare con un mugolio. Forse era già sveglia? La vide voltarsi a dormire a pancia in giù, e di nuovo si trovò a sorridere. Accompagnando le lenzuola in basso, lungo il suo corpo, con una carezza, iniziò a seguire con la bocca la linea della sua spina dorsale, strappandole mugolii che gli indicarono che era davvero sveglia.

Come una gattina pigra e soddisfatta, Rinoa si voltò con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso disegnato sul volto finalmente disteso, aderendo a lui mentre stiracchiava via gli ultimi residui del sonno. Rendendosi conto che si era vestito, aprì gli occhi di colpo, stupita, e incontrò il suo viso sorridente nella penombra delle candele. Con un bacio veloce e un cenno del capo verso il balcone, lui mormorò, "è arrivata la cena..."

Mettendo a fuoco meglio ciò che la circondava, vide che iniziava a calare la sera, già qualche stella brillava nello strappo di cielo che riusciva a vedere dal letto; la stanza era vagamente illuminata da qualche candela sparsa qua e là, sul balcone si intravedeva un tavolino apparecchiato per due e dei piatti coperti che dovevano essere la cena a cui aveva accennato Squall. Mettendosi a sedere sul letto e tirando le lenzuola a coprirle il seno, chiese con la voce ancora un po' impastata di sonno, "ma che ore sono?"

"Le otto e mezza, dormigliona," scherzò lui, "ora di cena..."

Le allungò la vestaglia che le aveva regalato proprio per quella vacanza, e per la prima volta lei notò che si era infilato i pantaloni e aveva lasciato la camicia aperta; notando la sua espressione interrogativa, lui spiegò, "è un regalo di Elinor. Ha pensato che ti saresti sentita più a tuo agio qui..."

Lei sorrise.

Per quanto Elinor avesse tentato di starle accanto, quando era bambina, non le era riuscito di sostituire quel padre che si rinchiudeva in una stanza impedendole di piangere insieme a lui sua madre. Elinor aveva intuito sempre, senza però dire mai; presente quando doveva esserci e in disparte quando non doveva intromettersi, era stata l'ago della bilancia fra lei e suo padre, ma non aveva potuto impedire che l'equilibrio si rompesse sotto il peso di colpe e misfatti.

Ed era stata la persona che più l'aveva capita, compresa ed amata negli anni difficili della perdita. E la capiva e comprendeva anche ora, dopo aver portato una cena, delle candele e un sorriso nostalgico prima di farsi da parte, come suo solito.

Strinse mollemente la vestaglia alla vita, lasciando ancora più aperta la scollatura già generosa, e seguì docilmente Squall sul balcone, sentendo il bisogno di tenerlo per mano anche in quel brevissimo tragitto. Fuori, l'aria fresca le sfiorò la pelle, scompigliandole i capelli con una leggera brezza, mentre si sedeva di fronte a Squall e scoperchiava il piatto, trovando ciò che si era aspettata di trovare: la macedonia di frutta, colori e sapori che mangiava sempre con sua madre.

Seduta lì di fronte a lui, con gli occhi luccicanti di una nostalgia pure gioiosa, il corpo bianco fasciato e scoperto morbidamente da seta blu, i capelli corvini a incorniciarle il viso pallido, contro un cielo appena illuminato dalle prime stelle, Rinoa gli sembrava davvero una creatura della notte. Un'incarnazione dell'amore inviata a lui per restituirgli l'anima perduta tra i ghiacci, una ragazzina che s'era fatta donna tra le sue braccia, rendendolo più forte e sicuro, la compagna che era cresciuta insieme a lui e avrebbe condiviso con lui ogni cosa.

Allungò una mano per stringere quella di lei, aveva solo una vaga idea di cosa potesse star provando e temeva quasi che poi sarebbe toccato a lui; ma gli sembrava così impossibile e incomprensibile, lui non aveva ricordi da piangere, nostalgia in cui sguazzare, lui non aveva nulla che potesse legarlo al suo passato se non le parole di un uomo che aveva sempre e solo rifiutato, e qualche immagine sbiadita che sapeva di sogno.

Eppure non aveva paura. Di quello che avrebbe trovato, che avrebbe sentito, che avrebbe provato; sapeva benissimo che Rinoa era lì accanto a lui e lo sarebbe stata per tutto il tempo, e sapeva benissimo anche che se gli aveva chiesto quella riconciliazione con i loro padri un motivo c'era, profondo, per quanto lui potesse non capirlo immediatamente. Lei sapeva cosa significava una famiglia, ma lui no.

E se era una famiglia che volevano avere e costruire, dovevano prima sistemare i conti con il loro passato e le loro radici. Per perdonare le loro radici. Per amare le loro radici, per insegnare ai loro figli ad amarle e dare loro la famiglia che a loro era stata negata. Per diventare gli adulti equilibrati che volevano essere e non i ragazzi spaventati che si aggrappavano l'uno all'altra in cerca di conforto.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso, prima di lasciar andare un sospiro a lungo trattenuto; e lui le mormorò, "sei forte. Ce la farai..."

Non ne era sicura. Non sapeva come affrontare suo padre -Hyne, non sapeva nemmeno come affrontare il ricordo di sua madre che sembrava guardarla con occhi feriti. Si sentiva una traditrice, come se stesse offendendo la sua memoria; e intuendo tutto quello, Squall continuò, "tua madre avrebbe approvato, lo sai vero?"

"No..."

"Hai dei motivi per farlo. Motivi molto validi...e credo che tua madre avrebbe ascoltato tuo padre, avrebbe cercato di capire. Forse **_tu_** dovresti cercare di ascoltarlo e capirlo per **_lei_**."

"Ma lei..."

"Rinoa..." sussurrò lui, interrompendola con una voce più dolce e una stretta più forte alla mano gelida tra le sue, "non so cosa sia successo. So solo quello che mi hai raccontato. Ma credo...credo che tua madre quel giorno fosse arrabbiata. Ma ti amava. E tuo padre ti amava. E avrebbero fatto quello che potevano per renderti felice. E...tua madre ora **_sa_** che hai bisogno di tuo padre. Anche se le ha fatto del male..."

Lei abbassò gli occhi sul piatto che ancora non aveva toccato; rimuginando sulle parole di lui, infilzò una fragola portandola alla bocca lentamente. Lui continuava a tenerle la mano e ad osservarla, immaginando solo vagamente tutto quello che la stava lacerando; l'amore per una madre perduta che era sempre rimasta eterea e perfetta nella sua memoria, e il bisogno di un padre disprezzato e quasi odiato per anni, la cui immagine si era sbriciolata davanti a lei insieme alle lacrime che non le avevano permesso di leggere oltre quei documenti.

Sapeva che non era ancora del tutto convinta. La maniera titubante e svogliata con cui si portava il cibo alla bocca, gli occhi che guardavano in basso e sembravano voler evitare i suoi...erano segnali che lui aveva imparato a distinguere in quegli anni passati insieme. Per questo, le strinse ancora un po' la mano, prima di continuare, "Julia è stata mamma, Rinoa. E sono certo che capisce il motivo per cui rivuoi tuo padre accanto..."

La vide sobbalzare, colpita dalle sue parole. La forchetta le cadde tintinnando contro il piatto e alzò gli occhi di scatto, solo per trovarsi ad osservare il suo viso tenero e sorridente. Era sicura di aver capito bene? Le sembrava che lui avesse fatto un cenno alle frase che le era sfuggita, qualche giorno prima; le sembrava che lui intendesse chiaramente riferirsi al suo desiderio di essere madre. Era anche per quello che voleva suo padre accanto; per se stessa e per i figli che sperava di avere in futuro...e lui, proprio lui che aveva finto di non sentire, le diceva adesso che la maternità di Julia le avrebbe permesso di capire il desiderio di maternità della figlia -con tutti i legami che dovevano essere riallacciati per esaudire questo desiderio.

Lui le lasciò la mano, scoperchiando anche il suo piatto e iniziando a gustarsi la cena fresca, mentre il cervello di lei sembrava in fibrillazione; ora tutto era così confuso e complicato, prima sua madre, poi suo padre, e Squall, e i loro figli...stava vorticando tutto così vertiginosamente nella sua testa che le sembrò di avere la nausea. Sapeva che lui la stava guardando di sottecchi e invece di sentirsi protetta, come suo solito, da quello sguardo discreto che la accarezzava, si sentì quasi in imbarazzo, come se avesse bisogno di rimanere sola. Cercò di trangugiare qualche altro boccone, per calmarsi, per impegnare la testa e il corpo in qualcosa di diverso, ma riuscì solo a sbocconcellare di malavoglia qualche altro frutto dal suo piatto; sconfitta, iniziò a giocare un pochino con i colori che aveva davanti mentre la sua mente sembrava ripeterle una sola frase, _Squall parlava di figli._

Cosa poteva mai significare, pensava tormentandosi le mani? Ne desiderava anche lui? O era soltanto un modo per farla riflettere e cercare di tranquillizzarla, pur passando per quell'eccitazione febbrile ed insopportabile?

"Rinoa."

Lei alzò gli occhi, con un'espressione così sperduta che lui si sentì spinto a prenderle la mano di nuovo, pur senza averne l'intenzione. Stringendola tra le sue, notò quanto fosse gelida e tremante; e poi con un sorriso mormorò, "non ci pensare adesso, mmmh?"

E così aveva capito. Hyne, era logico; le sembrava che la sua agitazione fosse fin troppo evidente, e per quanto avesse cercato di mascherarla come poteva, lui era un guerriero abituato alle dissimulazioni. Non gli era complicato scoprirle e lei non aveva certo tutta l'esperienza che sarebbe sicuramente servita per ingannarlo.

"Pensa solo a te, e a tuo padre. E il resto andrà tutto bene."

Lo vide alzarsi, avvicinarsi a lei e posarle un bacio leggero sulla tempia, e chiudendo gli occhi a quel contatto, sentì appena il suo andirivieni per raccogliere quanto poteva di ciò che stava sul tavolino, per poi uscire dalla stanza e lasciarla lì, sola, nell'aria fresca della notte, tra il blu del cielo e l'argento delle stelle. Quando riaprì gli occhi, tutto era stato riordinato; si guardò un momento intorno, come per accertarsi di essere davvero sola, e poi cercò la chaise longue che sapeva doveva essere su quel balcone.

Un altro oggetto dei suoi ricordi.

Lo stesso oggetto su cui aveva trascorso intere serate, da ragazzina, ad osservare il cielo in attesa della lucente presenza di sua madre. Parlandole e sfogando con lei tutta la rabbia, la frustrazione, il dolore di un'adolescente privata della mamma nei momenti in cui più ne ha bisogno. Su quel balcone era stata quando aveva sanguinato la prima volta. Su quel balcone era stata quando aveva scoperto come sua madre era morta. Su quel balcone avrebbe voluto essere quando, dopo la prima notte trascorsa con Squall, si era svegliata con il desiderio di raccontare a sua madre di quella stupefacente esperienza che aveva scoperto essere l'amore.

Si stese lentamente, avvolgendosi un po' di più nella vestaglia e trovandosi a fissare lo spazio infinito sopra di lei. Ad ogni minuto sembrava accendersi una nuova stella, argentata e pulsante; le sembrava quasi che fosse lo stesso cielo che aveva osservato a Timber, il giorno prima, immobile e perfetto, esattamente identico. Era davvero così?

Era davvero possibile che quel cielo non cambiasse, che fosse identico in ogni punto della Terra?

O forse era lei a vederlo uguale? Forse era la natura a restituirle un'immagine della sua vita, del punto morto a cui sentiva di essere giunta? Non c'erano bivii, davanti a lei, questa volta; solo una strada che correva fino all'orizzonte e di cui non poteva vedere la fine, solo una strada che si perdeva in profondità, smarrendosi contro il sole o contro la notte indifferentemente. Forse la natura si stava davvero prendendo gioco di lei, presentandole un cielo fermo che avrebbe dovuto in realtà essere in movimento; forse quelle stelle avrebbero dovuto accendersi altrove, forse le costellazioni avrebbero dovuto essere più visibili, forse la luna che ora si alzava bianca e piena avrebbe dovuto essere oscurata da nuvole.

Provò a chiudere gli occhi e poi riaprirli; e di nuovo il cielo le si presentò in tutta la sua magnifica immobilità, una stella ammiccava come a schernirla, una nuvola spinta dal vento leggero si muoveva languidamente a coprire ora la luna, ora la stella pulsante, e poi spariva alla sua vista. Chissà se avrebbe portato pioggia? Chissà se sua madre, da lassù dove era convinta che vivesse, le avrebbe mandato un segno anche stavolta? Le sarebbe bastato poco; un'indicazione sulla via da percorrere, sulle parole da scegliere e quelle da non usare, anche solo la semplice conferma di ciò che aveva detto Squall: Rinoa, ti capisco.

Le sarebbe bastata la benedizione di sua madre, per portare avanti quello che aveva deciso di fare. Non aveva bisogno di null'altro; sapere che sua madre approvava, sapere che quella sua madre tanto amata e tanto rimpianta non si sarebbe sentita ferita, pur essendo solo uno spirito aleggiante nei suoi ricordi sbiaditi.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo era rimasta così, coricata a guardare il cielo avvolta in una vestaglia che non la copriva abbastanza; non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente quando le stelle avevano iniziato a fondersi l'un l'altra e lo spazio sopra di lei era diventato un'opaca macchia bluastra in cui continuava a cercare risposte che sapeva benissimo avrebbe dovuto cercare dentro se stessa. Ma in fin dei conti, doveva davvero cercarla dentro di sé? Se davvero quel cielo non era altro che l'immobile riflesso della sua anima confusa, se davvero quel cielo le telegrafava messaggi nella disposizione delle stelle, se davvero le nuvole passavano per nasconderle segnali che altrimenti avrebbe colto, se davvero quella luna così bianca altro non era che un segnale della sua rigenerazione...poteva davvero cercare altrove le sue risposte, quando era la Natura a farsi umana davanti a lei?

Nelle stelle pulsanti di luce, nelle nuvole scostate da un vento leggero che sembrava soffiare solo per loro, nel blu del cielo che sembrava sempre più nero contro le luci argentate che lo popolavano, come si poteva non pensare che non ci fosse, lassù tra le stelle, un messaggio per lei soltanto?

Da lontano, le parve di sentire una porta aprirsi; un fruscio di stoffe e poi Squall era accanto a lei, una coperta in mano e un sorriso sul volto, "c'è posto anche per me?"

Un altro dei loro riti; stare sul loro balcone, al Garden, coricati su un lettino come quello, a fissare il cielo delle notti limpide d'estate, aspettando la loro stella cadente che tornava ogni tanto ad ammiccare alla coppia che aveva unito.

Lei si alzò un poco, lasciandogli lo spazio di scivolare dietro di lei; mentre lui avvolgeva intorno a loro la coperta leggera che aveva portato con sé, si abbandonò con un sospiro soddisfatto contro il suo petto. Solo quando fu al sicuro tra le sue braccia, cullata dal suo respiro confortante e dal calore del suo corpo, si rese conto di come lui avesse più o meno programmato tutto; sconvolgerla un poco durante la cena per poi lasciarla sola a rimuginare sulle risposte a domande mai poste. Non era sicura se essergli grata o sentirsi infastidita dalla fibrillazione in cui l'aveva gettata con le sue riflessioni e i suoi sottintesi; ma sapendo che comunque non sarebbe mai riuscita a rimanere arrabbiata con lui -tanto più che quello che aveva detto e fatto era stato per il suo bene soltanto, decise che doveva essergli grata di quel rispetto e di quell'amore riservato a lei e dimostratole in maniere spesso poco ortodosse.

"E' tutto a posto, mmmh?", mormorò lui in maniera appena percettibile.

Lei rimase in silenzio per un po', senza sapere che risposta dargli. Era tutto a posto? Non aveva risolto nulla, in fin dei conti; non sapeva che dire a suo padre e non sapeva se stava tradendo sua madre. Ma mentre fissava la cupola blu che si chiudeva a cerchio sulle loro vite, capì che non doveva sapere assolutamente nulla. Non sapeva decifrare il messaggio delle stelle perché quella sera le stelle non stavano inviandole nessun messaggio. Quella sera il cielo era l'anima immobile, stanca e luccicante di qualcun altro; quella sera non aveva bisogno di sapere come avvicinare suo padre, quella sera non aveva bisogno di sapere come si sentisse sua madre. Quella sera era lei a stabilire il corso della sua vita, e la strada che prima le sembrava univoca ora si allargava in tante piccole viuzze nascoste dagli alberi, anfratti ombrosi che erano tanto più gradevoli che la soleggiata -e calda, e polverosa, e faticosa e lunga- via centrale.

Ma la via centrale scendeva verso il sole. Nell'orizzonte lontano che lei non poteva vedere, la via centrale, grande e maestosa, incontrava il sole e arrivava là dove i colori si liquefacevano, e non esistevano più strade da scegliere e sentieri da ignorare, ma solo lei e le cose che aveva deciso, fatto e detto, e le persone che aveva amato e odiato, e anche quelle che erano passate nella sua vita lasciando solo una breve scia a segno del proprio passaggio. E se voleva scendere lungo quella strada tanto cercata in mezzo alle ombre delle bugie e dei rimpianti, doveva sistemare il passato perché le sue mani non s'allungassero più sul presente.

O forse era questo il messaggio che le stelle avevano vergato nel cielo per lei?

Lui attendeva la risposta, sulle spine. Aveva paura di aver esagerato, di averle dato troppo su cui rimuginare alla ricerca di una via d'uscita dal labirinto in cui sembrava essersi perduta. E il fatto che ora lei tacesse, non facesse nemmeno un cenno col capo, che non ci fosse nemmeno un sospiro a indicargli cosa le stesse passando per la testa...

Forse aveva esagerato. Forse lei era così impaurita che non poteva giovarle pensare a quello a cui lui l'aveva costretta a pensare. Forse doveva distrarla, starle accanto sviando la sua mente da sentieri già percorsi e che andavano sempre a finire contro un muro di incertezze. Forse doveva dirle cosa aveva deciso per loro; rompere la promessa che le aveva silenziosamente fatto di raccontarle tutto solo quando tutta quella storia dei loro padri fosse finita -anche se implicava parlarle dopo aver parlato con Laguna. Una cosa di cui non era certo molto entusiasta.

Forse doveva dirle che voleva lasciar perdere la Seed e tutto quello comportava, che voleva comprare una casetta che aveva visto a Timber, che aveva già, forse, trovato un lavoro con cui avrebbero potuto vivere felici e sereni, senza preoccuparsi di ferite o allenamenti. Forse doveva dirle che quel giorno, anche se aveva finto di non sentire la parola 'figli', l'aveva sentita eccome, e aveva passato il resto del tempo a rimuginarci. A fantasticarci.

Forse doveva dirle che lui voleva solo una famiglia con lei, e un nido per loro e i loro bambini. E che sì, voleva anche che i loro bambini avessero dei nonni. Voleva anche che i loro bambini potessero crescere con accanto i loro genitori, senza avere paura di perderli in qualche missione in giro per il mondo. Voleva avere un posto a cui tornare la sera e qualcuno che l'avrebbe aspettato o che avrebbe volentieri aspettato lui stesso. E che voleva giocare con i loro bambini. E Hyne, che voleva riempire la casa di bambini.

Dei loro bambini, di cui accarezzava l'idea quando le sue mani, vagando sul corpo di lei, si fermavano sul grembo in cui le loro vite sarebbero sbocciate.

Sapeva che Rinoa voleva diventare madre. Non era stata tanto quella distrazione di qualche giorno prima a farglielo capire, erano stati tanti piccoli segnali che poco alla volta avevano ricomposto quello che lui aveva intuito -e che all'inizio lo avevano spaventato a morte. Il modo in cui guardava i bambini che erano arrivati al Garden, resi orfani dalla guerra contro Artemisia; il modo in cui guardava il pancione delle donne che incontravano, a volte, quando fuggivano per qualche giorno lontano da tutto e da tutti; il modo in cui guardava i bambini giocare, e il sorriso che le si dipingeva sul volto, ogni volta, immancabilmente.

E un po' alla volta anche lui aveva iniziato ad intenerirsi di fronte a quegli esserini che fino a poco tempo prima non poteva sopportare. Aveva iniziato a dipingersi in testa immagini di una vita che non aveva mai creduto potesse esser per lui; aveva iniziato a desiderare una famiglia, forse, da quando aveva scoperto che un residuo della sua viveva ancora e da quando Rinoa si era sciolta tra le sue braccia, attirando inconsapevolmente le sue mani a sfiorare il primo nido dei loro figli.

Non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente quando, ma ad un certo punto l'amore adorante di Rinoa per la semplice **_idea_** di avere dei bambini con lui si era trasmesso anche a lui, per quanto avesse cercato di evitare che accadesse, e avesse cercato di evitare dopo di mostrare che l'avere una famiglia aveva iniziato ad insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri. E mentre lei pensava a cosa dire e fare con suo padre, lui la teneva stretta al petto, sentendo il suo corpo scaldarsi contro di lui, a rimuginare se dirle tutto quello.

Ma forse non era il caso...forse anche quello doveva venirgli spontaneo, doveva sgorgare dalle sue labbra dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei come era stato con tutto il resto -ti amo Rinoa, sposami Rinoa, sono tuo Rinoa. Quando la forza prorompente dei suoi sentimenti avrebbe rotto gli argini delle parole e in sussurro che avrebbe voluto urlare le avrebbe chiesto di dargli un figlio. Quando il bisogno di avere qualcosa di totalmente loro, di creare con il loro amore qualcosa di perfettamente tangibile e adorabile si sarebbe fatto lacerante, allora sarebbe stato il momento di dirle tutto quello.

O più semplicemente, quando sarebbe stato in grado di accettare l'idea di amare qualcuno incondizionatamente, e di essere ricambiato allo stesso modo -quando sarebbe stato in grado di accettare l'idea di amare qualcuno per il semplice fatto che esisteva, e di essere amato solo per la sua esistenza, allora sarebbe stato il momento giusto.

Non così. Non ora. Non per placarsi la coscienza che il silenzio di lei pungolava in un'infinita, lunghissima tortura.

Tortura che lei spezzò all'improvviso, quando una stella cadente attraversò dolcemente il cielo, voltandosi verso di lui e infilando le mani nella sua camicia aperta, "sì Squall, ora va tutto bene..."

* * *

A volte, era così difficile essere una figlia.

Era arrivato il momento, dunque. Un bel respiro? Un bel sorriso? Sarebbero bastati a coprire lo spaventoso rumore del suo battito impazzito? Sarebbero bastati a calmare le farfalle svolazzanti nel suo stomaco?

Da cinque minuti stava lì, davanti a quella porta bianca, aspettando di trovare il coraggio di oltrepassarla e affrontare l'uomo che aveva evitato tutta la mattina. Aveva lasciato Squall nel giardino, proprio sotto alle finestre della stanza in cui doveva entrare; si era lasciata coccolare, incoraggiare, spronare e sgridare per ore, fino a quando aveva raccolto tutte le sue forze ed era andata di fronte alla porta.

Forse prima era meglio bussare? Era vero che Caraway sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe andata da lui -magari l'aveva osservata dalla finestra, senza che lei lo notasse; ma forse era meglio annunciarsi, forse era meglio anche chiedere a Elinor di vedere se poteva andare -oh, Hyne, quante dannatissime scuse.

Doveva entrare e ne aveva paura.

Ed ora che la accettasse, quella paura, invece di raccontarsi tante belle cose che servivano solo ad edulcorare la realtà.

Era spaventata. Aveva una paura folle di essere rifiutata. Aveva una paura folle che quel padre che ora andava a cercare, dopo avergli sbattuto in faccia porte su porte, si prendesse gioco di lei e non volesse per nulla riprendere le fila del loro rapporto interrotto.

Eppure **_doveva_** entrare. Per lei, per Squall, per sua madre...

Aprì la porta con decisione, prima di potersene pentire, facendo alzare gli occhi a Caraway. Il colonnello sorrise lievemente; e con un cenno del capo, fece segno alla figlia di sedersi.

Rinoa si sedette nella grande poltrona davanti a lui, solo la scrivania a dividerli, e per un lungo momento entrambi rimasero in silenzio, a scrutarsi alla ricerca di un segnale sul viso dell'altro; entrambi incerti sul da farsi, su cosa dire, su come dirlo, su chi dei due avrebbe dovuto iniziare a parlare. Per tutto quel silenzioso lungo momento, entrambi riconobbero nella figura dell'altro i segni del tempo: i tratti di Rinoa che andavano sempre più somigliando a quelli di Julia; i primi fili bianchi tra i capelli di Caraway e le sue prime rughe, di cui Rinoa era probabilmente la responsabile.

Quanto tempo era passato, dall'ultima volta che erano rimasti nella stessa stanza? Dovevano essere passati almeno quattro anni...forse anche di più, dalla parata della strega che aveva dato il via alla loro avventura, dalla sera in cui, ancora una volta, aveva pensato di poter decidere per lei cosa era giusto e cosa no. Era stato quando era fuggita da lui per la seconda volta, per rifugiarsi da coloro che sarebbero diventati suoi amici e non tornare mai più dove la sua vita aveva avuto le sue radici; e ora, di fronte a lui, un po' si vergognava del rifiuto netto di tornare in quella casa quando Squall, circa un mese dopo l'attentato fallito, aveva pensato che fosse utile parlare con il colonnello per scoprire qualcosa di più sul nemico che avevano di fronte. Solo più tardi aveva scoperto da Selphie come Caraway avesse chiesto a tutti loro ed in particolare a Squall di prendersi cura di lei.

A Squall, che non godeva certo della sua stima.

A Squall, che Caraway, agli inizi, aveva pensato essere semplicemente un amore nato dalla ribellione.

A Squall, a cui ora avrebbe dovuto essere grato.

Fu il colonnello a rompere il silenzio, "Rinoa, non..."

"Perché?", lo interruppe lei, all'improvviso bisognosa delle spiegazioni e delle risposte che prima aveva sempre rifiutato. Al diavolo tutti i discorsi che si era preparata, al diavolo tutti i perché che avrebbe voluto dare lei per prima. Aveva bisogno -**_avevano_** bisogno di altro. "Perché loro? Perché **_tu_**?"

All'inizio non capì cosa intendesse; poi un'espressione malinconica gli si dipinse sul volto, "è una cosa di cui mi sono sempre vergognato, Rinoa..."

Lei tacque, in un invito a continuare; e lui riprese con una voce quasi spezzata, "ero giovane...ero entrato nell'esercito perché mi piaceva davvero la vita militare...nessuno di noi, all'inizio, capì davvero che uomo fosse Deling. E nessuno di noi pensò che conquistare Timber fosse qualcosa di così orribile come ci apparve dopo...come ci apparve quel giorno."

Si alzò, avvicinandosi alla finestra e osservando, con le mani dietro la schiena, il suo futuro genero che chiacchierava tranquillo con Elinor in giardino; e continuò, "sapevamo che ci sarebbe stata una ribellione. Qualcuno si era infiltrato e noi sapevamo dei vostri piani -dei **_loro_**," si corresse quasi involontariamente; Rinoa **_era stata_** una parte della Resistenza e avrebbe sentito come sua qualsiasi azione. Era anche un suo piano, lo era diventato nel tempo, con la vicinanza che a lui era sempre negata dalle pareti dello studio in cui viveva la sua vergogna. "Deling ci ordinò di lasciar fare, che al momento giusto ci avrebbe fatto cenno di ferire e catturare i capi. Era un suo gioco perverso, colpire i ribelli quando credevano di aver vinto. Ma nessuno di noi immaginava che si sarebbe spinto fino al massacro..."

Gli parve di sentire, dietro di sé, un fruscio, come se Rinoa si stesse muovendo nella poltrona, imbarazzata; decise che quella era una confessione da farle guardandola negli occhi, e voltandosi riprese, "quel giorno ero a capo delle truppe. Mi ero distinto per il mio coraggio, la mia lealtà," e lasciò che una smorfia di disprezzo deformasse il suo dolore, "e Deling ritenne di potermi affidare quel compito così importante. Sapevamo che il discorso dei vostri capi sarebbe stato in piazza; e ci nascondemmo nella redazione di Timber Maniacs in attesa. Credimi, Rinoa," mormorò avvicinandosi e quasi inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei, "non sapevo che li avrebbero straziati davanti a tutti. Hyne, non pensavo nemmeno che li avrebbero uccisi...secondo gli ordini avremmo dovuto soltanto ferirli e catturarli per poi interrogarli...o meglio," una nuova smorfia amara di disprezzo, "questo è quanto venne detto a **_noi_**. Il mio coraggio e la mia lealtà non erano abbastanza spietati, per Deling..."

Rinoa osservò suo padre, ancora inginocchiato davanti a lei, tentata di allungare una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli e trattenuta dal bisogno di sentire tutto fino in fondo, e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi scuri di Caraway quando lui alzò lo sguardo e terminò, "Deling ci diede il segnale di agire. I due cecchini che erano con noi, quando ordinai loro di intervenire, spararono dritto al petto dei vostri capi. Accompagnarono il presidente sul palco e fu allora che capimmo che noi eravamo state solo pedine che Deling aveva sfruttato come meglio credeva."

Quando la vide piegare la testa, come se attendesse una spiegazione più chiara, gli sembrò di avere davanti Julia. La stessa corporatura esile, gli stessi occhi color cioccolato, vivi e intensi come non aveva mai visto in nessuno se non le due donne della sua vita, gli stessi capelli neri, anche se più lunghi, che riflettevano blu sotto alla luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra e sembrava farsi più dolce per accarezzarla, la stessa espressione delicata che aveva nell'ascoltarlo. Gli sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo, come se fosse tra i pochi fortunati ad avere la possibilità di rivivere il momento che gli aveva distrutto la vita e cambiare le cose, in qualche modo; o per lo meno, **_tentare_** di cambiare le cose.

Con gli occhi oramai lucidi, spiegò meglio, "Solo pochi fidati erano a conoscenza delle reali intenzioni di Deling. Sia quel giorno, sia per quanto riguardava la prigione del deserto...io non ero tra quelli. Quando tutto fu finito, fui convocato dal presidente che mi fece velatamente capire che era meglio stendere un rapporto secondo cui i cecchini non avevano agito di testa propria, ma seguito i **_miei_** ordini. Poi sono diventato colonnello e ho ottenuto un posto nel governo, che in teoria doveva servire a tenermi buono. In pratica, invece..." un sorriso leggero, malinconico, "in pratica ho favorito la sua morte, con la storia dell'attentato...i cecchini hanno fatto carriera nell'esercito...credo siano stati allontanati solo dopo la morte di Artemisia..."

"Ma perché?" mormorò lei, con la sua espressione da bimba smarrita.

"Perché così ha potuto liberarsi di noi e dei nostri principi. Ha ucciso i capi della Resistenza, deportato gli altri...e si è circondato di chi era meschino quanto lui..."

"Quindi, quei documenti..."

"Non dicevano tutta la verità, Rinoa...dicevano...solo la verità ufficiale..."

C'era una bella differenza. Tra le verità nascoste sotto alla corruzione e quelle che invece potevano essere svelate solo agli occhi di una figlia, pallido sostituto di una moglie perduta tra le lamiere della sua rabbia accecante. C'era una bella differenza tra la verità che aveva ucciso sua madre e quella che le stava rivelando suo padre; tra la verità che li aveva separati e quella che invece li aveva uniti.

Un complotto fin dall'inizio? Era così facile da credere, così difficile da accettare che ciò su cui si era basata per anni non fosse altro che un'altra delle fasulle certezze che Deling aveva offerto in tutto quel tempo. Eppure aveva un senso; nella sua logica, poteva davvero essere accaduto -erano giovani, avevano ideali che avrebbero potuto intralciarlo; avevano un'onestà che lui disprezzava e un coraggio che a lui serviva. Perché non avrebbe dovuto sfruttarli, nella sua malvagità? Perché non avrebbe dovuto allontanarli, nella sua codardia?

Le girava la testa.

Caraway sembrò accorgersene quando, titubante, allungò una mano a sfiorarle il braccio, "Tutto bene...?"

"S-sì," mormorò lei, portandosi una mano alla testa come per fermarne il vorticare; "sì, tutto bene, solo...era un po' inaspettato..."

Lui fece una smorfia che somigliava ad un sorriso triste; "sono contento che tu mi abbia ascoltato..."

"Ascolta," disse lei, aprendo gli occhi di colpo sull'uomo ancora inginocchiato accanto a lei, e prendendogli le mani tra le sue, "i-io non lo sapevo." Quello era ovvio. Possibile che ogni volta che doveva scusarsi si sentiva così, imbarazzata a balbettare scuse inutili e strampalate, incapace di dire quello che davvero aveva dentro? Era logico che non lo sapesse. Hyne, aveva visto solo ciò che era ufficiale, ciò che avrebbe per sempre macchiato il nome di suo padre, tramandato attraverso documenti fasulli e voci dimenticate di testimoni scomodi, cancellati dai registri. "Voglio dire, io..."

"Rinoa, lo so."

Lei tacque un momento; fece un respiro profondo e cercando di calmarsi continuò, "passavo il tempo a chiedermi così tanti perché. Perché non c'era la mamma, perché non potevo stare con te, perché dovevo stare con Elinor. Passavo il tempo a pensare di essere di troppo, come se non mi avessi voluta..."

"Ti ho sempre voluta..."

"Lo **_so_**," interruppe lei, quasi stizzita; "lo so. Ma ricordavo come eravamo prima che la mamma se ne andasse. Ricordavo che mi regalavi le formine di cera quando tornavi e che ti piaceva sentirci suonare il pianoforte. Ricordavo...ricordavo che ci lasciavi sempre il giardino delle rose. Ricordavo come eravamo e pensavo che anche se mamma non c'era più, io e te avremmo potuto...riuscirci..."

Toccò a lei alzarsi, e avvicinarsi alla finestra ad osservare il suo fidanzato che là sotto attendeva di vederla tornare in lacrime, comunque; di gioia o di dolore, lui sarebbe sempre stato la roccia a cui aggrapparsi durante la tempesta. Ma suo padre non aveva nessuno se non lei; e lei ora doveva farsi roccia, lasciare che lui s'aggrappasse e piangesse Julia, finalmente, come andava pianta, come meritava di essere pianta.

"Me ne sono andata perché pensavo che tu avessi spezzato volontariamente quello che avevamo. Pensavo che...non ti importasse della mamma, se avevi massacrato i suoi amici e conquistato il suo paese; pensavo che non ti importasse di me, se ti chiudevi qui e non ne uscivi finché io m'ero addormentata."

Posò una mano sul vetro, una carezza lontana al suo fidanzato lontano, oltre la barriera trasparente, giù in quel giardino che ora le sembrava così invitante e in cui voleva correre in fretta; costringendosi a rimanere ferma, continuò, "lo sai come mi addormentavo, papà?", e la voce le si spezzò in un singhiozzo, "mi addormentavo piangendo...piangendo la mamma, piangendo la nostra famiglia. Quando andai via...piangevo. Piangevo quando arrivai e se ho liberato Timber," disse fermamente voltandosi verso suo padre, "se ho liberato Timber è stato per la memoria della mamma. E dei suoi amici."

Lui abbassò gli occhi, lei non riuscì a capire se stesse annuendo o volesse semplicemente evitare il suo sguardo. "E non mi pento di nulla. Non mi pento di aver liberato la città di mia madre, non mi pento di essere fuggita quando pensavo che fosse colpa tua -e volevo odiarti e non ci riuscivo, Hyne, perché tu rimanevi sempre il papà che mi svegliava con una formina di cera..."

Si avvicinò a lui di nuovo, cercando la voce perduta tra i singhiozzi spezzati di bambina; "e mi ha fatto male rifiutarti. Mi ha fatto male quando pensavi di poter decidere per me, mi ha fatto male quando ho avuto **_paura_** di tornare e m'hanno fatto male tutti i biglietti e le telefonate e i regali. Non volevo nulla di tutto quello, volevo..." Si interruppe, respirando profondamente per recuperare un po' della dignità che le parve d'aver perso; "volevo solo far felice mia madre. Ricordarla con Timber. E ci sono riuscita...e ci sono riuscita per lei, per me, per tutti noi. Adesso, io..."

Aprì gli occhi che non si rese conto d'aver chiuso; e con un sorriso a metà tra il malinconico e lo speranzoso, terminò, "adesso che ho ritrovato la mamma, voglio ritrovare anche te..."

Aspettò.

Aspettò che l'uomo di fronte a lei registrasse tutto quello che aveva da dire; anche se sapeva che Rinoa era lì per sistemare il passato e andare incontro ad un futuro più luminoso, era strano sentirselo dire. Sconvolgente quanto bastava per fargli tremare le ginocchia e costringerlo a sedersi per terra, con le gambe che non lo reggevano più; sconvolgente quanto bastava per sentire un nodo alla gola, così familiare e sconosciuto, che si era perso dentro di lui alla morte di sua moglie, inghiottito per anni, e aveva ritrovato la strada grazie a sua figlia, che lo tirava fuori dalla sua gola con parole dolci e dolorose, di una malinconia selvaggia d'amore.

L'unico suono, mascherato dai singhiozzi che sembravano fargli esplodere il petto, che riuscì ad emettere fu, "Rinoa..."

"Mi sposo, papà...mi sposo tra un mese." Aspettò la reazione del colonnello, che arrivò in un altro singhiozzo mal trattenuto, e continuò, "e voglio avere dei figli, in futuro...e voglio dare loro anche un nonno..."

Fu come un muro che si sgretolava velocemente e silenziosamente ai loro piedi; Caraway allungò le braccia e si strinse la figlia al petto, piangendo contro la sua spalla tutte le lacrime trattenute in quasi diciassette anni di sensi di colpa, rimorsi e rimpianti per una vita che avrebbe potuto e avrebbe **_dovuto_** essere diversa. Se solo avesse avuto più coraggio, più fiducia, più lealtà, meno vergogna e avesse rivelato a sua moglie quello che era successo; se solo avesse avuto meno pudore e l'avesse pianta, con sua figlia; se solo fosse riuscito ad essere meno protettivo e meno invadente -se solo fosse riuscito a trovare il bandolo della matassa di essere padre, Rinoa non sarebbe stata così lontana, e gli avrebbe presentato il fidanzato prima di accettare di sposarlo, e tante altre cose che presumeva facessero i padri quando le loro figlie crescono e se ne vanno, e non sono più le loro braccia a fare da rifugio, e non sono più loro gli uomini che faranno da punto di riferimento.

Tutto quanto un padre fa quando sua figlia diventa ragazza, e poi si fa donna e gli dice che vuole essere madre.

Era un cerchio a cui forse non era ancora pronto, perché lui aveva visto solo il punto d'inizio e il punto di chiusura. Tutto ciò che c'era in mezzo era stato velato di menzogna e dolore, e vergogna e colpa, e lui adesso aveva di fronte una donna che ricordava bimbetta, quando si perdeva nella seta rosa e lui portava una formina di cera.

Tutto quello che era andato perduto. Per lui, per lei, per la memoria di Julia che pulsava nelle stelle di notte, quando anche lui ogni tanto andava a cercare il messaggio scritto per lui nel cielo; perduto per sempre come un cerchio spezzato, come un termometro rotto che perde mercurio. Ogni singola goccia di vita che si era separata per loro, scendendo rivoli diversi lungo un vetro comune e incontrando fini diverse.

Tutto quello che non poteva essere dimenticato e che non si poteva lasciarsi alle spalle, per tutto l'amore del mondo.

Tutto quello che si liberava, finalmente, in un pianto dirotto e privato contro la spalla di sua figlia -non era terribile e meraviglioso che sia figlia avesse un profumo a lui sconosciuto? Se pure avesse conosciuto la sua fragranza naturale, per lui Rinoa avrebbe sempre odorato soltanto di borotalco, come la bimbetta delle sue felicità.

Nelle emozioni che rifluivano dentro e fuori di lui, e nella coscienza del tempo perduto e quello che finalmente gli veniva restituito, Caraway pianse la moglie perduta come avrebbe dovuto fare per anni, rivivendo le voci concitate, le lacrime sue e di lei, il timore che la figlia sentisse, la donna che usciva avvolta nel cappotto per tornare solo chiusa in una bara bianca, le lamiere accattorciate in cui la vita di Julia era rotolata via come una goccia di pioggia. Uguale a tante altre eppure con il suo corso, unico e irripetibile.

Amava Julia, amava Rinoa, e per amore loro le aveva ferite entrambe.

Quando l'emozione smise di frantumarlo nel corpo e nell'anima e gli riuscì di risollevare il volto dal nascondiglio privato che aveva trovato nella spalla di sua figlia, incontrò il volto sorridente e umido di lacrime di Rinoa; "prima t'ho detto che ho provato ad odiarti...Hyne sa che ci ho provato. Ma non ci sono mai riuscita ed è anche per questo che sono qui..."

Lui rimase fermo. Quante cose dovevano colpirlo ancora? Era già esausto; aveva bisogno di dormire e svegliarsi per scoprire che sua figlia era davvero sotto il suo tetto e si lasciava abbracciare, e lo chiamava papà e gli diceva di non odiarlo...un sorriso finalmente vero gli si dipinse sul volto quando lei mormorò, "sono qui perché ti amo, papà. E non voglio che...non voglio che tu rimanga fuori dalla mia famiglia..."

Non era abbastanza eppure in un modo o nell'altro era quanto gli serviva. Tutto ciò di cui poteva aver bisogno. Avrebbe vissuto della sua famiglia nel riflesso di quella di sua figlia; avrebbe fatto il padre nel riflesso di nonno. Rinoa avrebbe creato la sua famiglia. Avrebbe sposato l'uomo che amava -anche se a lui poco piaceva, avrebbe avuto dei figli e avrebbe avuto una famiglia da cui lui sarebbe stato in qualche modo escluso. Ma era abbastanza. Poterla vedere felice era abbastanza; poter pensare di sistemare le cose era abbastanza -una seconda possibilità era abbastanza, più di quanto avesse mai osato desiderare.

"Non succederà," riuscì alla fine a dire lui, "non succederà, vedrai..."

Volle essere lui il primo ad alzarsi, e tendere la mano a sua figlia come segno finale del perdono ricevuto e concesso, come segno di un passato dimenticato e inutile, sprecato a credere a bugie e a cercare di rimediare alla falsità con qualche oggetto costoso, senza mai una vera spiegazione. Tese la mano a Rinoa come segno finale di quello che era stato quel giorno; come se quella fosse davvero l'ultima volta in cui sua figlia sarebbe dipesa da lui -anche solo per alzarsi dal pavimento- e avrebbe poi iniziato a dipendere dall'uomo che la aspettava, giù in giardino.

"Sei felice?"

Lei si era aspettata una domanda del genere fin dall'inizio; conoscendo i sentimenti di suo padre per Squall, non dubitava che le avrebbe chiesto come andavano le cose. Sempre il solito, suo padre. Sorrise. "Sì, sono felice...Squall mi ama, papà."

Lui la stupì, per la prima volta non le disse nulla riguardo al fatto di avere più esperienza e sapere cosa fosse giusto per lei -non fece nessuno dei discorsi a cui si era sempre male adattata fin da ragazzina; Caraway mormorò soltanto, "sì, lo so...adesso lo so." Abbassò gli occhi, fingendo di sistemare qualcosa sulla sua scrivania; e quando alzò lo sguardo su sua figlia, che lo guardava stupita e ancora con la testa piegata -come sua madre, le sorrise e continuò, "non vai da lui, ora?"

Avendo riabbassato gli occhi, non si accorse quasi che lei gli si era avvicinata; sentì soltanto il bacio sulla guancia che lo lasciò di stucco -per quanto Rinoa lo avesse perdonato, capito e ascoltato, non si aspettava gesti d'affetto a breve. Aveva preso l'abbraccio come un gesto di conforto, dettato dal momento difficile che quella conversazione era stata per entrambi; aveva preso le sue domande come la sua ultima occasione di pulire il suo nome, almeno agli occhi delle persone che amava. Rinoa quaggiù, e Julia nascosta tra le stelle. Magari quella sera anche lui sarebbe riuscito a vedere una stella cadente; magari quella sera il bacio di Rinoa sulla sua guancia avrebbe attirato lo spirito di sua moglie a riconciliarsi con il suo.

Esausto, sfinito e felice, si lasciò cadere a sedere, osservando sua figlia che usciva dalla stanza e che, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, mormorò con un sorriso scherzoso, "ah, papà...l'ho trovata."

Lui sorrise soltanto, con un'altra lacrima che gli rotolava sul viso.

* * *

Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per capire che Rinoa stava correndo da lui.

Forse era il suo istinto da guerriero, che affinatosi con gli anni gli regalava ora la capacità di distinguere il rumore dei passi da quello della corsa. O forse era l'amore per lei, che gli permetteva di riconoscere il **_suo_** passo tra mille. Comunque fosse, in qualche modo sapeva che lei stava arrivando da lui; si alzò semplicemente dalla panchina su cui si stava godendo l'aria un po' più fresca del mattino di sole, e si preparò a mantenere l'equilibrio quando lei gli sarebbe saltata in braccio.

E poi ci fu l'impatto del suo profumo, del suo corpo che si schiacciava contro di lui, delle gambe che lo stringevano alla vita, e della risata cristallina che risuonava tra le lacrime, come il suono di un cucchiaio tintinnato contro i bicchieri, a comporre una melodia dolce, acuta eppure sempre delicata, sempre piacevole da ascoltare.

Aveva voglia di ridere, anche lui, quella gioia selvaggia che aveva portato lei a gettarsi tra le sue braccia facendoli cadere entrambi. Per quanto si fosse preparato, lei era stata più forte; vedendola ridere e piangere insieme, sopra di lui, persa nell'azzurro del cielo là in alto, non potè fare altro che sorridere e continuare a guardarla sfogare la sua felicità irreprimibile. La sentì abbandonarsi contro il suo petto, scossa dalle emozioni che la colpivano tutte insieme, tutte d'un colpo; la gioia, la paura che si rilasciava, la frustrazione che se ne andava, il dolore e la rabbia che si scioglievano e si lasciano portare via dalle lacrime che già gli bagnavano la maglietta.

Sollevò le braccia a stringerla, e per lunghi minuti lei rimase a piangere risate contro di lui, inebetita dalle sensazioni al punto di respirare a fatica; solo quando le sembrò di essersi ripresa si sollevò un poco, andando a strofinare il naso contro quello di lui, leggermente, e a mormorare tra i baci, "grazie..."

Lui non rispose, gli sembrò che la felicità di lei fosse al di là di tutto; al di là della sua capacità di capirla, al di là della sua stessa capacità di amarla, al di là di tutti i ringraziamenti che lei poteva sussurrargli tra le labbra e di tutti quelli che lui avrebbe potuto pronunciare per lei, per il modo in cui lo stava coinvolgendo nella sua vita. Poteva solo sperare, mentre se la stringeva al petto, di poterla ricambiare, quando sarebbe arrivata Esthar, e quando sarebbe stato il suo momento, quando sarebbe toccato a lui tornare da lei per riportarle ciò che era successo. Sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe vissuto quell'esplosione di gioia che stava vedendo in lei; non aveva mai avuto quello che -forse- avrebbe guadagnato e non poteva dire cosa gli dispiacesse e cosa gli mancasse. Non poteva nemmeno dire cosa volesse, da Laguna.

Non era nemmeno sicuro di volere qualcosa da lui, e allo stesso modo non era sicuro nemmeno di non volerlo.

Quando lei premette il suo corpo e le sue labbra contro di lui, si ritrovò di nuovo sull'erba verde della residenza di Caraway, ad osservare il cielo azzurro, invaso dal profumo dolce di Rinoa e da quello delle rose, circondato dalla sua voce sussurrata che gli pareva quasi sensuale nel ringraziarlo. Cercando la forza di spingere più avanti le sue preoccupazioni, per dedicarsi a condividere con lei la potenza di quel momento, mormorò, "non ho fatto niente..."

Lei sorrise. Lui non capiva e forse avrebbe capito solo quando i loro ruoli si sarebbero invertiti e sarebbe stata lei ad attenderlo con un sorriso confortante. O forse non avrebbe capito nemmeno allora, ma in quel momento non importava poi molto. Lui aveva fatto sempre più di quanto si sarebbe mai reso conto di aver fatto; e andava bene così, per lei. Le parole a loro non erano mai servite molto e quei grazie respirati tra le sue labbra nel delirio della gioia erano semplicemente inutili, ma necessari. In fondo all'animo lui sapeva -**_sentiva_** di dover essere ringraziato e voleva solo che quella serie di suoni un po' abusata gli arrivasse dritta in fondo all'anima, a far risuonare i suoi desideri.

Aveva oramai perso il senso del tempo, con la testa a seguire i battiti del suo cuore, quando lui chiese, incuriosito, "non gli piaccio, vero?"

Lei sorrise, tornando a sfiorargli le labbra, "sta imparando..."

"Glielo hai detto?"

"Sì..."

Per un altro lungo momento rimasero in silenzio, lasciando che la gioia che in qualche modo li aveva investiti entrambi si stemperasse, poco a poco, lasciando dietro di sè il languore di una felicità tranquilla e serena. Poi lui decise di togliersi anche quella curiosità, anche se in fin dei conti non erano affari suoi, perchè anche se l'aveva colto sul fatto e gli era sembrato quasi di scorgere uno sguardo intenerito quando era successo, si trattava di qualcosa del passato di Rinoa, un ultimo omaggio alla bambina strappata alle braccia della mamma, qualcosa da cui lui era escluso; e le chiese, accarezzandole la testa, "anche di stamattina?"

Lei sollevò la testa, per guardarlo negli occhi; con un sorriso un po' malinconico e un po' scherzoso, rispose, "sì, anche di stamattina...e grazie, anche per quello."

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: se vi dico che di questo capitolo non mi piace proprio nulla, mi picchiate? ..  
Comunque, eccovelo qui. Non è un granchè, ma in questi giorni scrivere mi risulta sempre più complicato. Spero che il risultato sia quantomeno decente per chi legge Volevo, oltretutto, creare un po' di suspance lasciando in sospeso la questione del 'stamattina', senza spiegare cosa fosse successo in modo da poterlo svelare da tutt'altro punto di vista nella prossima parte.  
In ogni caso, beccatevi queste quasi 40 pagine di roba O.O Sapete cosa fare, vero?  
Ah: il nome Elinor è tratto da "Ragione e Sentimento" di Jane Austen. Volevo creare una figura discreta come lei, che sa amare senza darlo a vedere, delicata e composta nelle sue emozioni. Ovvio che non ci son riuscita Un semplice e stupido omaggio ad un'autrice di cui ho sempre invidiato la capacità di tratteggiare i personaggi minori rendendoli vivi tanto quanto i maggiori.


	4. Deling II

**IN FINDING LOVE  
Deling II**

A volte, è così dura essere un padre.

Soprattutto quanto tua figlia l'hai sempre evitata perché sentivi di averle strappato la madre, e l'hai persa, ad un certo punto, e da lei hai ricevuto solo odio e rancore; e poi l'hai ritrovata donna, che ti dice che sta per sposarsi e che vuole avere dei figli. E tu...tu la ricordi ancora bambina, quando le portavi una formina di cera la mattina. Sai che è tua figlia la donna che hai di fronte eppure riesci a pensare solo 'la mia bambina'.

E' dura essere padre.

Soprattutto quando scopri che tua figlia aveva ragione e tu, eri in torto e non l'hai mai ammesso.

Stamattina, nemmeno so spiegarmi il perché, sono andato nella stanza rosa, appena tornato, per l'ultimo regalo alla mia bambina. L'ho trovata -**_li_** ho trovati che dormivano tranquilli. Non mi aspettavo di vederli dormire insieme -anche se non avevo dato nessuna disposizione ad Elinor, e francamente non so spiegarmi perché pensassi che dormissero in camere separate. Si amano, no? Si sposeranno...

Non mi sono mai fidato di Squall, eppure stamattina la sua tenerezza verso Rinoa mi ha...commosso, quasi. Sono entrato piano piano per non svegliarla e quando l'ho vista accoccolata contro di lui, con il sorriso più tranquillo del mondo, che dormiva pacifica, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che anche in questo caso mia figlia c'ha visto meglio di me. E poi lui ha aperto gli occhi, mi ha colto sul fatto; ma non ha fatto nulla se non sorridere, tirare un po' più le coperte su Rinoa, e tornare a dormire stringendola un po'.

E più li guardavo, quando ho lasciato la formina di cera al solito posto per la mia bambina, più mi sembravano sereni e innamorati, più mi sembravano...tutto quello che ho mai potuto desiderare, per Rinoa. Anche se si trattava di Squall...

Non so perché non mi piaceva, lui.

Forse mi ricordava troppo me stesso e quello che con gli anni ho imparato ad odiare: la vita militare con le sue regole rigide e stupide, il modo in cui lui eseguiva gli ordini senza fiatare, senza farsi domande -la stessa cosa che fecero **_quei_** soldati **_quel_** giorno. Lo stesso tipo di persona per cui io ho perso la mia dignità, la stima delle persone, lo stesso tipo di persona per cui ho perso mia moglie e poi mia figlia.

Forse non **_volevo_** fidarmi di chi consideravo simile a me. Forse non volevo ammettere che mia figlia avrebbe potuto amare anche me, se solo io non fossi stato così infangato in passato. Se solo io fossi stato capace di essere sincero con mia moglie prima e con lei dopo. Forse ero semplicemente geloso; forse era ancora una delle difficoltà dell'essere padre.

Forse era semplicemente che era molto più facile credere che Squall fosse freddo, rigido, controllato e incasellato dagli ordini che riceveva, piuttosto che pensare di avere davanti una persona che mia figlia iniziava a vedere in modo diverso e che, soprattutto, godeva della sua fiducia più di me.

Solo dopo ho realizzato che Squall vedeva molto più chiaro di me, anche se alcune cose non le sapeva. Ma non era quello a chiudergli gli occhi; lui vedeva benissimo che non era tutto bianco o tutto nero, ma che c'era tutto un ventaglio di colori in mezzo, che tanti altri non avrebbero colto. Lui non si faceva domande sugli ordini ma non perché non avesse nulla da dire, solo perché sapeva benissimo che risposte avrebbe ricevuto. Si trovava da una parte; se si fosse trovato dall'altra, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito dire, allo stesso modo, che erano nel giusto. Giusto e sbagliato, nemico o alleato...lui capiva che non erano che facce delle stessa medaglia, e dipendeva solo dalla faccia che si stava guardando decidere chi fosse nemico e chi alleato.

Solo dopo ho capito che lui non era freddo, era razionale. Era quello che serviva a Rinoa, per darle un po' della sicurezza e della stabilità e serenità che io, con la mia iperprotettività, non sono mai riuscito a darle.

Pensavo che Rinoa andasse protetta. Pensavo fosse mio dovere proteggerla più di quanto avessi potuto fare con sua madre e il problema, forse, è stato che pensavo di doverla proteggere da **_me_**. Invece avrei dovuto pensare che era la menzogna che l'avrebbe ferita. Avrei dovuto pensare che avevo davanti una bambina ferita che si trovava all'improvviso senza la mamma che adorava, e che aveva bisogno di stare con suo padre per superare quel dolore. Avrei dovuto pensare che Rinoa non meritava di stare con una donna estranea solo perché io avevo paura di perdere anche lei.

Anzi; è stato proprio per questo che l'ho persa. E so che devo essere grato ad un uomo che disprezzavo per aver avuto la possibilità di averla qui davanti oggi, disposta a sentire la mia spiegazione e a crederci, senza bisogno di controllare i documenti non ufficiali che tengo nascosti ancora più degli altri. So che devo essere grato a Squall se oggi Rinoa mi ha detto che si sta creando una famiglia e vuole che io ne faccia almeno un po' parte...so che se non ci fosse stato lui, accanto a lei, Rinoa non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio -la forza di entrare in questa stanza.

Gli devo essere grato di questa seconda possibilità, che mi sembra di poter avere anche con mia moglie.

Julia...

La mia Julia adorata, che fuggì quella sera senza riuscire ad ascoltarmi, promettendomi nel dolore che mi avrebbe ascoltato, quando sarebbe stata in grado di farlo. La mia Julia adorata che uscì con le lacrime per la rabbia, con una promessa per **_me_**, l'uomo che l'aveva più ferita, sulle labbra...e poi non è più potuta tornare a sentire cosa avessi da dirle.

La mia Julia adorata che mi abbandonò quando più avevo bisogno di lei.

Quando Rinoa aveva più bisogno di lei.

Tutto questo è...incredibile.

Perchè dopo tutti i miei tentativi di riavvicinare almeno Rinoa, se non potevo farlo con lo spirito di Julia che mai è venuta nemmeno nei miei sogni, non pensavo davvero che avrei vissuto quello che è successo oggi. E non so davvero cosa potrà succedere in futuro, perché credo che oramai ci sia ben poco che io possa fare per cambiare le cose. E' stata lei a decidere quando ritornare da me, a nulla sono valsi i miei regali, le mie telefonate...è stata a lei a capire quando era pronta per sentire cosa fosse successo, quella spiegazione che non sono mai riuscito a dare, a nessuna delle due.

E' stata lei che ha deciso che poteva perdonare; che poteva almeno ascoltare. Perdono? Non sentivo di meritarlo perché non ho fatto nulla per lei, in questi anni, se non pensare che tenerla chiusa qui dentro, con tutti i lussi che potevo regalarle, fosse abbastanza a proteggerla dal mondo...o forse più semplicemente dalla verità che non volevo scoprisse.

Invece lei è uscita. Come sua madre, ha volato libera verso quello che la aspettava e quando è arrivato l'ha affrontato con tutta la sua debolezza e la sua forza. E' arrivata la guerra ed è arrivato l'amore e Rinoa è riuscita a viverli fino ad oggi, fino ad essere là in giardino con Squall mentre io rifletto qui su quello che è successo e su quello che potrà essere.

Ancora una volta, sono abbracciati. Sembra che ci sia qualcosa tra loro, una forza irresistibile che li avvicina l'uno all'altra e che io non potevo pensare di contrastare, la sera della parata -l'ultima sera in cui vidi Rinoa...-, chiudendo mia figlia qui dentro perché là fuori ci sarebbe stato pericolo. Il pericolo ero io, non Squall; era una scusa che non fosse addestrata. Lei sapeva combattere benissimo e me l'ha provato durante quei mesi. E Squall mi ha smentito proteggendola, salvandola, amandola più di quanto io fossi pronto a fare.

Me ne stavo chiuso nel mio dolore, vedovo così giovane e con una bambina che mi guardava con gli occhi grandi di sua madre, adoranti e ammirati, e si aspettava una carezza, un bacio, una coccola che le facesse sentire un po' meno la mancanza della madre.

E' ironico che anche oggi mi sia sentito bloccato e i gesti d'affetto siano venuti da lei: un abbraccio, un bacio.

Forse è anche normale che sia lui, là in giardino, a stringersela al petto mentre ascolta tutto quello che lei gli sta raccontando, ed è normale che sia lui ad accarezzarle i capelli, a baciarle la fronte...a darle l'affetto fisico, mentre io sono ancora troppo bloccato anche solo per pensarci. Forse con il tempo diventerà più facile starle accanto, abbracciarla quando andrò a trovarla, baciarla quando verrò via...forse con il tempo riuscirò a dare un po' d'affetto alla bambina che ho ferito attraverso i nipotini che potrò prendermi sulle ginocchia.

Magari con una formina di cera, come quelle che portavo a Rinoa e Julia quando ancora eravamo felici e insieme, e che ho riportato oggi alla mia bambina, anche se non so spiegare il perché. Forse volevo prepararla. Farle capire che comunque sono il suo papà e che anche se non l'ho mai dimostrato molto, la amo con tutte le mie forze. E so che una formina di cera non può spiegare tutto questo, ma...mi è sembrata quello che serviva, per la nostalgia, i ricordi, tutto quello che so che Rinoa ha sentito e vissuto là dentro e che io ho sentito e vissuto qua fuori, sapendo che lei era nella mia casa.

E tutto questo, grazie a lei, a lui.

Grazie alla sua forza, al suo amore...alla testardaggine che ha ereditato da me e che oggi le è servita per tornare qui senza volerne uscire due minuti dopo.

Sono teneri, insieme.

E io un po' sono geloso, vorrei avere la mia bambina un po' per me, per viziarmela e guardarla farsi donna, farsi grande...invece me l'hanno già portata via, e io la guardo da lontano mentre se ne sta rannicchiata addosso al suo fidanzato -dovrò abituarmi anche a questa parola...- e si lascia coccolare. E io non riesco a pensare altro che sono teneri, che sono felice per la mia piccolina, che sono grato a lui, che...che non potrei volere altro.

Se non, forse...

...se non un segno di Julia, che anche lei ha sentito, m'ha ascoltato, m'ha...quantomeno capito. Non chiedo perdono, non ne ho il diritto; non avevo scelta ma se almeno avessi avuto coraggio, avrei potuto -forse- evitare così tante cose che sono successe dopo...ma in fin dei conti non me ne pento. Non ora: non ora che Rinoa là sotto ride ed è felice, non ora che qualcosa di buono anche le bugie hanno fatto.

Vorrei solo un tuo segno, amore; un segno che anche se sei chissà dove, in qualche modo m'hai sentito e hai mantenuto la promessa che hai fatto uscendo. E' vero, mmmmh, che se c'è qualcosa che vi tiene legati alla terra non potete riposare in pace? Sei rimasta attaccata a questi luoghi, Julia, mentre io cercavo il coraggio di raccontare tutto alla tua fotografia, senza mai trovarlo...perché ero troppo vigliacco, o troppo ferito...? E' per questo che mi sembrava che fossi appiccicata ai miei vestiti, che i tuoi occhi mi spiassero mentre evitavo la nostra bimba e mi chiudevo qui, a rimuginare su...su tutto?

E se sei ancora qui, li vedi anche tu, i nostri ragazzi?

Come farò, senza di te, a stare accanto a Rinoa il giorno del suo matrimonio? Perchè sarà allora che ci mancherai di più, sai? Perchè non ci sarai ad aiutarla a vestirsi, non ci sarai quando sarà agitata e dovrà calmarsi, non ci sarai ad aspettarla e rassicurarla con un sorriso. Non ci sarai quando lei sorriderà e noi ci commuoveremo perché sarà così bella e radiosa, e...e noi sapremo che non è merito dei geni, ma dell'amore. E saremo felici che l'abbia trovato...che farò, Julia, una volta che l'avrò accompagnata all'altare e consegnata a suo marito...accanto a chi mi siederò, trattenendo le lacrime perché è una perdita che succede sempre troppo presto, ma io devo mostrarmi forte? Chi mi rassicurerà che non c'è bisogno di fare il papà iper-protettivo, che non c'è nessun bisogno che Rinoa venga protetta, allora? Ci sarai lo stesso forse? E come potrò riconoscerti?

Come posso anche solo sperarci, se in tutto questo tempo non sei mai venuta nemmeno nei miei sogni a rassicurarmi ed ascoltarmi?

Non so dove cercarti, Julia...

Elinor dice che Rinoa ti ha sempre trovato nelle stelle. E' lì che vivi? Nella notte? Tu amavi il tramonto. I momenti in cui nulla è nitido, ma tutto è sfuocato e crea i colori più impossibili.

Devo cercati nei tramonti, Julia?

Devo cercarti là fuori o basta che ti trovi qua dentro?

Eri tu a non voler venire, o io che non sapevo accettarti?

Forse...

Forse deve succedere come per Rinoa. Forse verrai da me quando sarai pronta a sentire quello che ho da dirti, come sono andate le cose e perché te l'ho taciuto invece che confessartelo, semplicemente e immediatamente. Forse a nulla serve che io mi scervelli per capire come avvicinarti: forse arriverà il momento in cui vorrai ascoltarmi e magari sarò io a non voler parlare, ma non importerà nulla.

A me, basta pulire il mio nome di fronte a voi due, e il resto non conta. Quando, come, perché...passano tutti in secondo piano. Mi basta che voi possiate ancora pensare a me senza...non so, rancore, odio, disprezzo, mi basta che possiate pensare a me come si pensa ad un marito e ad un padre.

Non so davvero come andrà a finire, Julia. Non ho più davvero il controllo di niente e Rinoa...Rinoa è grande, oramai, e ha trovato la sua strada. Nulla che io possa -che io **_voglia_** ostacolare. So già che sarà lei ad accettarmi come vorrà e quando vorrà, e tutto quello da cui sarò escluso andrà bene. So che me lo merito; so che mi son guadagnato ben poco in questi anni, in cui le ho riservato freddezza e l'ho costretta a cercare calore altrove.

Ma non importa. Tutto quello che potrò avere è già abbastanza, è già più di quanto potessi sperare.

L'unica cosa che desidero ora è la tua comprensione, Julia. Non il perdono, non mi aspetto tanto; ma la comprensione, l'ascolto...il fatto che tu mi venga a trovare nei sogni, questo sì.

Ma quando sarai pronta tu.

Prometto che ti piangerò come meriti. E non più chiudendomi qui dentro evitando il giudizio del mondo, le parole di conforto false e melliflue così come quelle sincere. Non ha senso. Tu non l'avresti voluto, avevi così tanta vita addosso che non potevi desiderare, per quanto fossi infuriata con me allora, che mi chiudessi in una prigione di vetro a fissare il giardino in cui giocavi con la piccola, o ad accarezzare fotografie annegando di colpa.

E prometto anche che ti ricorderò come meriti...viva, solare, sorridente e bellissima, magari mentre suoni il pianoforte, e io e Rinoa che fingiamo di ballare...ma sempre viva, reale, non più pallida e immobile come ti ho vista l'ultima volta.

Ricordo, ancora adesso, che avevi un sorriso sul volto. Avevi visto la tua vita passarti davanti, Julia? Era normale tu ne fossi orgogliosa e felice. Avevi fatto così tanto in quel poco tempo, cancellato i ricordi di una guerra orribile e inutile con la tua canzone, avevi amato, avevi avuto Rinoa, eri così impegnata in qualsiasi cosa...non potevi non sorridere di tutto quello che era stato. Vorrei tanto, sai, che tu avessi potuto fare di più, avere ancora davanti tutto il tempo che meritavi...e che io sento di averti portato via, e non so come mitigare questa colpa. Dovrò aspettare, mmmh? Hai promesso e io so che manterrai la promessa.

E ti prometto, anche, che io e Rinoa, il giorno del suo matrimonio, faremo in modo che la tua mancanza sia sentita come tu avresti voluto.

E prometto che ti aspetterò...quando vorrai.

Foss'anche questione di anni.

* * *

**_Nota dell'autrice_** per non so quale motivo, questo sito non accetta le righe di puntini con cui io sono solita rendere il silenzio dei miei personaggi. Evviva la volontà dell'autore, insomma, proprio all'insegna del rispetto. Per leggere i capitoli interi e non malamente tagliati, per favore andatesul mio profilo sull'EFP (lo trovate nel mio blog)e scegliete il racconto che preferite.  
E scusate l'inghippo che non riesco a risolvere. 


	5. Esthar I

**IN FINDING LOVE  
Esthar I**

I suoi risvegli erano sempre stati così.

Apriva gli occhi e si guardava intorno, come per capire cosa fosse successo; e poi risentiva Rinoa al suo fianco e il primo sorriso della giornata si affacciava sulle sue labbra. Lei era in grado di fare anche quello; farlo sorridere senza un motivo, con la sua semplice presenza.

Le strinse le braccia intorno un po' più forte; era quasi incredibile come riuscissero a rimanere abbracciati tutta la notte, pur con i movimenti che il sonno portava naturalmente. Adesso ad esempio Rinoa dormiva sul fianco dandogli la schiena, ma era comunque stretta a lui.

Un'altra cosa che lo faceva sorridere.

Affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli per iniziare il loro rito del risveglio, si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa altri avrebbero pensato di loro, vedendoli così. L'idea gli era piombata in testa il giorno prima, quando aveva aperto gli occhi e sorpreso Caraway nella stanza, mentre la sensazione della testa di Rinoa sul petto si faceva strada nei suoi sensi ancora vagamente obnubilati dal sonno.

Chissà come sembravano dal di fuori? Lo specchio non serviva; restituiva solo un'immagine di loro due teneramente allacciati sotto le coperte, ma non aveva l'occhio dell'osservatore che poteva essere un amico o un padre. Che poteva amarli e sorridere vedendoli felici, come faceva sempre Selphie e come gli era sembrato che facesse Caraway il giorno prima. Oppure poteva invidiarli, o rimanere indifferente.

Lo specchio non era umano; rifletteva, ma non sentiva, non riempiva l'immagine di sentimenti.

Lasciare a Rinoa ancora un po' di tempo per fingere di dormire gli permise di vagare con la mente tra i ricordi; e si accorse di come, prima dell'arrivo di lei, non vi fosse nulla che gli faceva venir voglia come ora di rimanere a letto. Trovava delle scuse per questo, anche se entrambi sapevano che non erano vere. E in ogni caso, riguardavano sempre **_lei_**.

D'inverno, le montagne di coperte che si buttavano addosso, abituati com'erano a dormire nudi, creavano un nido così caldo e confortante; che voglia poteva mai avere d'alzarsi? Eppure sapeva che mai, prima che arrivasse lei, avrebbe pensato a qualcosa come a un nido, tanto meno se si trattava di un letto.

E d'estate, era un tale sollievo sentire le lenzuola fresche sulla pelle nuda; doveva forse gettarsi così velocemente nella calura? E anche mentre lo diceva col suo sorrisetto sornione, sapeva che se non fosse stato per Rinoa probabilmente quel sollievo non l'avrebbe nemmeno immaginato, e avrebbe continuato a dormire perfettamente vestito.

E poi rimaneva quella voglia di prolungare un abbraccio lungo un sonno, fino a fare l'amore con lei. Anche quella, un'altra delle cose che prima di lei non avrebbe mai neppure lontanamente considerato. E anche quella una cosa che aveva subito così tanti cambiamenti in quegli anni; prima indifferente, poi una risposta prepotente del suo corpo a lei, risposta che cercava di mascherare come poteva, poi un bisogno della sua anima smarrita, che voleva quella vicinanza più di ogni altra cosa; bisogno che si era anche sciolto in puro desiderio e amore quando lei gli si era abbandonata contro.

E ora era sempre più bisogno fisico che sentiva fin dentro l'anima, in cui lei riusciva a penetrare per farne risuonare le corde in sussurrate grida d'amore.

Era cambiata così tanto, la sua vita.

Tutto quello che era stato prima che arrivasse lei, lo ricordava in sfilacciate immagini in bianco e nero; come se la sua mente negasse loro un'esistenza che non fosse lontana e indegna d'essere accompagnata dai colori che invece erano vividi e luminosi quando c'era lei. Tutto quello che aveva pensato prima che arrivasse lei, lo ricordava vagamente, come se non fosse stato lui ad esserne convinto. Tutto quello che aveva fatto, anche seguire ordini che non condivideva, gli sembrava stupido e illogico anche se allora aveva pensato di non poter fare diversamente. Tutto quello che lui era, lei lo aveva sconvolto, messo in dubbio, costringendolo a ripensarci.

Fino a quei giorni prima della loro vacanza, fino agli ultimi quattro giorni, in cui aveva pensato di lasciare la Seed.

Eppure, era felice.

Aveva sempre pensato che la sua vita sarebbe stata quella: un mercenario che non avrebbe messo in discussione gli ordini, ma non avrebbe nemmeno rinunciato a far sapere cosa ne pensava. Un mercenario che avrebbe messo a rischio la propria vita, dietro lauti compensi. Poi la sua storia aveva iniziato ad essere diversa; la strega, diventare Comandante, innamorarsi di Rinoa, ritrovare degli amici e salvare il mondo insieme a loro.

Hyne, non si poteva biasimarlo se ora aveva solo voglia di una vita tranquilla, di una famiglia, di una casa.

Il suo flusso di pensieri fu interrotto da Rinoa, che si era voltata aprendo gli occhi e che ora si stringeva a lui. "Buongiorno," le mormorò, ricambiando il sorriso di lei. Quanto era bella, Rinoa; persino appena sveglia, l'aria assonnata le regalava un'espressione dolcemente languida, che ai suoi occhi pareva renderla solo più radiosa. Aveva lo sguardo appannato, un sorriso placido disegnato sulle labbra piene che gli stavano mormorando il loro buongiorno...e di cui sentì d'aver bisogno come mai prima d'allora. Ora toccava a lui. Il percorso che lei aveva già seguito e che la portava lì, con una sorta d'aura di serenità attorno a sé, doveva adesso seguirlo lui.. Toccava a lui adesso fare tutto quello che lui stesso aveva costretto lei a fare: chiamare Laguna, svelare a Rinoa il motivo del suo rancore, stare in agitazione per tutto il viaggio e affrontare quei fantasmi. Lei gli era accanto, ma in qualche modo era solo. Non nel senso più doloroso, quello che conosceva bene fin da bambino; ma nel senso più adulto del termine, per cui lui avrebbe dovuto accettare, così come aveva fatto lei, che non poteva averla con sé in ogni cosa.

Ci sarebbero sempre state situazioni in cui lei gli sarebbe stata **_accanto_**, ma non avrebbe potuto essere **_insieme_** a lui.

E lui non sapeva se era o meno forte abbastanza da non averla con sé mentre affrontava suo padre...

...poi la sentì posare la testa sul suo petto. E il conforto che sembrò invaderlo e spazzar via ogni altra cosa quando sentì la morbida carezza dei suoi capelli sulla pelle, gli aprì gli occhi: in fondo, bastava che lei ci fosse. Prima a dargli forza e poi a dargli conforto; bastava sapere che lei ci fosse.

E lui avrebbe lottato, per se stesso, per lei, per **_loro_**.

Con un sorriso, la fece stendere dolcemente sul letto prima di scendere a posarle la testa sul petto, con un bacio leggero sul seno sotto a cui batteva il suo cuore. Gli piaceva baciarla in quel punto, era come poter bere il suo battito, la sua vita, con un semplice gesto d'affetto; e anche a lei pareva piacere quando lui cercava quel suono familiare e rassicurante dopo averle permesso di ascoltare il proprio ritmo naturale. La sentì infilargli le dita tra i capelli, accarezzargli la testa in un gesto a metà tra il materno e il seducente; Rinoa sapeva benissimo quanto a lui piacesse essere accarezzato tra i capelli. Sembrava non dimenticarsi mai di cosa lui amasse e di cosa invece gli desse sui nervi; aveva quella capacità di sapere sempre cosa dirgli, cosa fargli, come tranquillizzarlo o pungolarlo per farlo rimanere la persona che era pian piano diventata in quegli anni vissuti insieme, se non addirittura per farlo migliorare.

Lasciò correre la mano lungo il fianco di lei, sfiorandole appena la pelle e sentendola inarcarsi e irrigidirsi appena, sotto di lui, per i brividi che le sue carezze le sprigionavano dentro; chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quel momento tranquillo e così perfetto, mentre la sua mano le raggiungeva il ventre e vi si fermava nella carezza tenera al punto in cui la vita dei loro figli sarebbe un giorno sbocciata.

Figli. Solo qualche giorno prima, a lei era sfuggita quella parola e lui aveva finto di non sentirla, cercando di scacciare dalla sua mente i ricordi di quello che s'era scatenato dentro di lui quando l'aveva sentita, con l'unico risultato di pensarci sempre di più. E aveva iniziato, in quei pochi giorni, a considerare l'idea di avere figli da Rinoa -a considerare come farli vivere, dove, e perché il Garden gli sembrava sempre meno una 'casa' -sempre meno ciò che era stato per anni nella sua mente, l'unica abitazione che potesse dire di aver mai avuto, e sempre più un luogo soffocante che non gli permetteva di vivere fino in fondo, ma tarpava le ali a lui e a Rinoa con le sue regole spesso assurde e incomprensibili.

E solo il giorno prima, era andato a cercare per la sua famiglia -era così...rassicurante pensare già a loro come a una 'famiglia'...- un posto che potesse essere una casa. Meno asettico, meno bianco, meno rigido e controllato e più caldo, vivo, vibrante nella città che lo aveva travolto con le emozioni che pulsavano in ogni singola pietra che la componeva. Chissà se Rinoa aveva intuito a cosa stava rimuginando, ogni volta che gli aveva chiesto preoccupata cosa stesse succedendo? Chissà cosa avrebbe detto, quando lui le avrebbe confidato che un piccolo appartamento che si affacciava sulla piazza di Timber stava aspettando che loro lo rendessero la loro casa, e che lui aveva già trovato un lavoro per entrambi con cui mantenere i bambini che volevano avere?

Gli sembrava di poterla vedere, con il sorriso che le scintillava negli occhi ancora prima di dipingersi sulle sue labbra; gli sembrava di sentire l'abbraccio violento in cui l'avrebbe stretto, quando avrebbe saputo che tutto ciò da cui l'aveva quasi esclusa in quelle settimane non era in realtà che il più grande progetto di vita insieme che potevano concepire.

Le dita tra i suoi capelli si muovevano pigramente, come guidate da vaghi residui di un sonno che non si era ancora del tutto disperso dai loro corpi; gli ricordava così tanto quella prima mattina in cui si erano svegliati insieme, a Esthar, al palazzo presidenziale -proprio dove, probabilmente, avrebbero dormito anche quella notte.

Se i ricordi che avevano preceduto quella notte passavano veloci e inafferrabili nella sua mente, sbiaditi, come se non valesse la pena ricordarli, da allora tutto era sembrato rallentare e piantarsi per bene dentro di lui, senza svanire, imprimendosi nella sua memoria per essere richiamato, in momenti come quelli, in tutta la sua potenza e perfezione.

La rabbia mescolata al dolore che l'aveva colpito in tutta la sua solitudine quando il film della sua infanzia gli era scorso davanti agli occhi, richiamato dalle parole di Laguna, che gli raccontavano di un padre lontano, creduto morto e che invece era vivo e sapeva della sua esistenza grigia, vuota e sola, spesa in un orfanotrofio, sotto la pioggia, a giurare promesse che era incapace di mantenere. La frustrazione che gli accecava gli occhi di lacrime mentre sbatteva la porta di fronte al viso preoccupato di Laguna, e camminava spedito verso chissà dove, qualunque posto che gli desse qualche idea di tranquillità e lontananza dal chiasso era il posto che lui stava cercando. E poi il sollievo del suono leggero dei tacchi alti di Rinoa che penetrava nei suoi sensi annebbiati dal furore, il conforto delle sue dita che gli si avvolgevano intorno al polso, la voce tenera che gli accarezzava l'udito e il corpo che si premeva al suo in un abbraccio in cui aveva trovato il pianto privato di cui aveva disperato bisogno.

E poi tutto si era sciolto in amore e desiderio, nel bisogno di un conforto estraneo eppure così cercato, così voluto, così già amato; era quello che ricordava meglio, il modo in cui la sua voce tremolante sussurrava calda e languida all'orecchio di Rinoa la sua richiesta più intima, fai l'amore con me. Lei era sembrata sciogliersi nel suo abbraccio, come se già quel gesto di affetto la unisse a lui più di quanto fosse fisicamente possibile; l'aveva sentita muoversi lentamente, sussurrargli il suo assenso e il suo desiderio, lasciarsi guidare verso quella camera che fin da allora gli era rimasta scolpita nella memoria.

Ricordava perfettamente ogni particolare; ricordava come la camera gli fosse sembrata troppo buia quando erano entrati e il viso di Rinoa gli era rimasto in parte nascosto, ricordava come la luce della luna avesse gettato pallidi raggi sul letto, ricordava come la pelle di lei fosse bianca e morbida quasi quanto le lenzuola lucenti in cui s'erano avvolti, ricordava ogni gemito e ogni sospiro, ogni carezza e ogni bacio, ogni parola sussurrata per rassicurarlo e asciugare le lacrime che da furiose si erano fatte lacrime d'amore. Ricordava come ogni particolare di quella notte gli fosse sembrato perfetto; dal desiderio dolce della sua richiesta sul balcone all'assenso languido di Rinoa, dalla passione dei suoi baci alla tenerezza dei suoi movimenti, dalla potenza dei loro gemiti alla morbidezza dei loro sussurri. Non c'era stato nulla, allora, che potesse rovinare quello che era stato; nemmeno l'essere ad Esthar e non a casa, nemmeno il trovarsi in casa di un uomo che lo aveva ferito e fatto infuriare fino a piangere di frustrazione tra i capelli di Rinoa.

Forse era stato da quella sera che casa era diventata tutto ciò che Rinoa era -tutto quello che loro erano. Forse era stato solo quando l'aveva stretta a sé e fatta sua che aveva aperto gli occhi per la prima volta e aveva scoperto che non c'era altro mondo al di fuori di quello che loro stessi creavano.

Ed era ironico che quando aveva scoperto tutto quello per la prima volta il resto aveva iniziato a sfuggirgli di mano e la sua vita era diventata un susseguirsi di emozioni che lo aveva travolto, sempre di più e sempre più a fondo, strappandogli parole che gli sembrava di pronunciare ancora prima di averle pensate, smarrito come un bambino che ha perso la mamma. E poi di nuovo lei, il suo sorriso, il suo abbraccio, il conforto di saperla travolta quanto lui da quell'amore incontenibile.

Nella sua capacità di rassicurarlo condividendo la sua stessa inquietudine, Rinoa era diventata il suo più importante punto d'appoggio, in grado di guidarlo fuori dalla tempesta in cui si trovava così all'improvviso.

Ed era il suo punto d'appoggio anche ora, mentre lo teneva in seno accarezzandogli piano i capelli, mentre le emozioni si agitavano dentro di lui impedendogli di capire che cosa stesse provando; non avrebbe voluto ammetterlo, ma l'idea di incontrare Laguna, e soprattutto di parlargli, lo sconvolgeva molto più di quanto volesse dare a vedere.

La cosa non gli era indifferente quanto sembrava.

Di cosa avesse paura, non sapeva definirlo; non sapeva nemmeno stabilire **_se_** quella che provava fosse paura o una semplice irrequietezza nel trovarsi di fronte ad una persona che lo aveva sempre messo a disagio. E Hyne, non si poteva biasimarlo se, per il capriccio delle colpe di qualcuno, si trovava a disagio di fronte a suo padre dopo aver visto e sentito ciò che stava nella sua testa, dall'amore per Julia all'affetto per i suoi amici al nuovo amore per Raine.

Era così inquieto ed agitato che poteva solo tranquillizzarsi nel sorriso di Rinoa e nelle sue carezze morbide sulla sua testa appesantita dalle preoccupazioni.

Aprì gli occhi che aveva chiuso, poco prima, quando si era accoccolato tra gli accoglienti seni caldi di lei; posò un bacio leggero sulla sua pelle, risalendo lungo le sue curve alla ricerca del conforto che poteva trovare solo in Rinoa. Stava per chinarsi per un bacio quando lei lo fermò con un dito sulle sue labbra già dischiuse e mormorò, con un luccichio quasi divertito negli occhi, "devi chiamare tuo padre..."

Allora toccava davvero a lui. E Rinoa lo sottolineava a metà tra il divertito per la piccola e innocente vendetta che poteva prendersi, e il supporto dolce che anche lui, due giorni prima, le aveva regalato. Era, forse, il modo di lei di alleggerire una tensione altrimenti insopportabile per entrambi; l'unico modo che avrebbe evitato -e lei lo sapeva bene- che lui desse più importanza alle sue emozioni negative di quanta in realtà ne avessero. L'unico modo con cui stemperare la sua finta indifferenza nell'inquietudine sana che lei aveva già conosciuto e superato.

Alla fine, lei diventava la sua guida anche in questo.

Affondò il viso tra i capelli di lei, e mormorò, "mmmh, devo proprio, Rinoa...?"

Lei sorrise una risatina da gatta, notando come le parti si fossero invertite e come lui ora fosse riluttante a fare qualcosa a cui due giorni prima l'aveva costretta. Si faceva seduttore, come aveva fatto lei, con quella serie di baci sul collo che dovevano piegare la sua resistenza e farle dimenticare che non potevano piombare ad Esthar senza che lui avvertisse.

Ma lei era preparata a tutto quello, sapeva bene che anche lui ci avrebbe provato e sapeva che, come lui aveva resistito per lei alle sue arti, ora toccava a lei non lasciarsi andare prima d'avergli strappato la promessa di fare quel primo passo tanto temuto.

"Sì, devi proprio...sono giorni che rimandi e ora **_devi_** chiamarlo, Squall, forza..."

Lui parve non sentirla, continuando a tracciarle un leggero sentiero di baci sul collo, sfiorandole appena la pelle con le labbra e strappandole i primi gemiti a malapena trattenuti che parevano ogni volta inebriarlo di piacere. Lei probabilmente non si rendeva nemmeno conto di come quei suoni inarticolati fossero seducenti per lui...

"Squall," riuscì a dire lei, più o meno fermamente, tra i baci che già le annebbiavano la coscienza, "devi chiamarlo..."

Lui sapeva benissimo che lei aveva ragione; doveva avvertire che sarebbero arrivati quel pomeriggio, ma l'idea di chiamare Laguna, spiegargli che sarebbero andati a trovarlo e perché...tutto questo non lo attirava per nulla e lui voleva rimanere lì con lei a dimenticarsene.

"C'è tempo," mormorò cercando nuovamente di catturarle le labbra in un bacio; ma lei gli puntò le mani sul petto allontanandolo da sé, e guardandolo negli occhi rispose, "no, Squall, non c'è tempo. Se non lo chiami ora -se non ti **_impegni_** a chiamarlo, so che non lo farai. Io sono qui con te, Squall...", terminò addolcendo la voce e accompagnando il suo incoraggiamento con una carezza sulla guancia di lui, "e sono qui per starti vicino...e obbligarti a chiamare tuo padre."

Lui riaprì gli occhi, fissandola con uno sguardo sornione e divertito; si strinse di più a lei, facendo aderire i loro corpi e strusciando la sua eccitazione contro di lei fino a quando la sentì gemere nuovamente contro al suo orecchio. Non sapeva dirle quanto fosse orgoglioso, felice, sollevato e fortunato ad averla accanto...non aveva parole quel giorno, aveva solo quei gesti d'amore e desiderio.

Con la voce rotta dall'eccitazione che gli saliva dentro veloce, le sussurrò all'orecchio, conscio di come anche quel sussurrare divenisse seducente, "d'accordo...dopo lo chiamo..."

Lei mugolò unapprezzamento, non sapeva se per quello che stava facendo al suo corpo o per la decisione che aveva finalmente preso; pensò che meritasse un premio, quel conforto e quel sollievo che cercava in lei da lunghi minuti, e mormorò con un sorriso, "prometti...?"

La sua voce ansimante sembrò stupirlo per un momento, non si aspettava che avesse bisogno di ulteriori conferme, una volta che lui avesse ceduto e acconsentito a fare quello che lei aveva chiesto. Si sollevò a guardarla e con un'espressione meravigliata dipinta sul volto rispose, "certo che te lo prometto, Rinoa...che-"

Ma lei lo interruppe, sorridendo ancora di più, mentre lo rovesciava sul letto e saliva sopra di lui; "bravo...", mormorò, premendo le sue curve contro di lui e strappandogli un gemito compiaciuto, prima di ottenebrargli i sensi con un bacio.

* * *

Non aveva mai amato il caffè.

Aveva iniziato a berlo solo dopo aver conosciuto Squall, quando in quei pochi mesi di avventure che si susseguivano a ritmo frenetico le era servito qualcosa che le impedisse di crollare addormentata nel mezzo di una battaglia. E ora invece non sentiva d'aver iniziato la giornata se prima non aveva bevuto una tazza del liquido nero e fumante a cui Squall l'aveva involontariamente abituata.

Poteva dire, in qualche modo, che quello fosse uno dei pochi piaceri a cui l'aveva iniziata Squall.

Il pensiero la fece sorridere, mentre notava che il profumo del caffè non sembrava quasi lo stesso senza lui accanto. Era stato così anche per lui, quando lei si era allontanata a chiamare suo padre e lui era rimasto ad aspettarla per colazione?

Possibile che fossero così legati da non riuscire più a fare le cose più semplici, come la colazione, senza essere vicini?

Forse compensava il fatto che, per la maggior parte del giorno, erano lontani e gli unici momenti in cui potevano davvero stare insieme erano proprio quelli delle cose più semplici; la colazione, da fare insieme, a volte il pranzo, quel paio d'ore tra il momento in cui lui interrompeva il suo lavoro alla fine della giornata e la cena, la notte che solo da qualche tempo potevano trascorrere insieme senza incappare nelle ire di Cid.

E per quanto sembrasse normale, per quanto lei riflettesse che era così anche per tutte le altre coppie, le pareva che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso in loro. Forse era il fatto che avevano imparato a non dare per scontato di esserci sempre l'uno per l'altra, forse avevano soltanto troppa paura di una missione troppo pericolosa che li avrebbe allontanati...o forse, per quanto fossero usciti rafforzati da quella storia, e per quanto fossero cresciuti in quegli anni trascorsi insieme, erano ancora troppo fragili e feriti per non avere costantemente bisogno dell'altro.

Completamente persa in quei pensieri, non si accorse del ritorno di Squall e sussultò quando un giornale venne distrattamente gettato sul tavolino di fronte a lei, mentre il suo fidanzato si lasciava pesantemente cadere su una delle elaborate sedie in ferro battuto del giardino della Residenza Caraway.

Le sembrava così stanco, Squall, come se una semplice telefonata fosse bastata a risucchiargli tutte le energie e a lasciarlo così, abbandonato su una sedia ad occhi chiusi, senza riuscire a dirle nulla. Allungò una mano a massaggiargli delicatamente lo stomaco, mentre gli mormorava con voce preoccupata, "tutto bene, mmmh?"

Lui aprì gli occhi, fissandola mentre lei continuava il suo massaggio di conforto, rimanendo in silenzio così a lungo che Rinoa credette che non l'avesse sentita; poi posando una mano su quella di lei, rispose con la voce arrochita, "arriveremo oggi pomeriggio, ci lascerà la serata per stare un po' soli...e poi, domani..."

"Sì...", interruppe lei, intuendo che poteva evitargli di dire qualcosa che sembrava metterlo in imbarazzo, se non addirittura infastidirlo. Nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo, riprese il massaggio delicato che aveva interrotto quando lui aveva posato la mano sulla sua, insicura di cosa realmente potesse fare. Di nuovo, si trovò a chiedersi se anche lui si fosse sentito così impotente e incerto quando lei si era trovata al suo posto, se anche lui avesse freneticamente cercato il modo di calmarla e rassicurarla, senza trovarlo.

Lui pareva non accorgersi di quello che lei stava cercando di fare, e aveva aperto il giornale sul tavolino come ogni mattina, cercando di distrarsi affondando la mente nelle parole nere che popolavano la pagina. Ma le lettere si accavallavano, impedendogli di decifrare cosa significassero, i segni si confondevano fino a diventare un miscuglio incomprensibile che danzava davanti ai suoi occhi fino a fargli perdere la pazienza, mentre lo sguardo dolce di Rinoa rimaneva fermo su di lui, pervaso da una nota di preoccupazione. Chiuse il giornale con un gesto stizzoso, prima di voltarsi verso di lei, guardandola quasi con occhi smarriti.

Con un sorriso comprensivo, lei avvicinò la sedia a quella di lui, abbracciandolo nel tentativo di confortarlo prima di dirgli, "vuoi parlarne, Squall?"

"Sì," mormorò lui semplicemente, senza aggiungere altro; intuendo che, come lei aveva fatto due giorni prima, lui stesse aspettando una sua domanda per parlarle, Rinoa chiese, "che cosa ti ferisce tanto, mmmh?"

Lui sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli mentre lei gli si stringeva più forte e appoggiava la testa sul suo petto; "non lo so, Rinoa..."

Lei tacque, per dargli il tempo di continuare quando avrebbe voluto -**_se_** avrebbe voluto. Infatti, poco dopo, lo sentì posare il mento sulla sua testa e mormorare ancora, "credo che...sia l'idea...ho sempre pensato che i miei genitori fossero morti. Non li ricordavo ed era come se non fossero mai esistiti, ed era più...facile per me da accettare. Era come se...come se non l'avessero voluto. Era semplicemente successo e io non avevo nulla da...rimproverarmi. Non era perché non volevano **_me_**...era perché non potevano fare altro. Non c'erano. Come potevano occuparsi di me?"

Realizzare cosa lui intendesse con 'rimproverarsi' le fece aprire di colpo gli occhi che aveva inconsciamente chiuso quando lui aveva iniziato a parlare; possibile che credesse davvero...?

"Invece quella sera," continuava intanto lui, stringendola ancora di più a sé, "quando mi ha detto cosa era successo...quando mi ha rivelato la verità, io...come potevo credere ancora a tutto quello a cui avevo sempre creduto? Persino Edea non mi ha mai detto la verità, e forse era proprio per questo...come puoi dire ad un bambino che suo padre non lo ha voluto? Raine era morta, ma lui...lui **_c'era_**, Rinoa. Lui sapeva dove mi trovavo -sai che telefonava ogni settimana a Cid per sapere come stavamo io ed Ellione? Ma non ha mai chiesto di parlare con **_me_**, solo con Ellione...non ha mai nemmeno chiesto a Cid di dirmi qualcosa e lo so," disse quasi stizzosamente, prevedendo che Rinoa avrebbe cercato di difendere Laguna, "so che è infantile. Ma non ci riesco..."

Al contrario di quanto lui avesse pensato, Rinoa era rimasta in silenzio e aveva soltanto sollevato una mano dal suo grembo per tornare a massaggiargli lo stomaco in un gesto rassicurante. Confortato dal pensiero che lei non lo stesse giudicando, ma solo ascoltando, continuò, "i primi minuti, quando tu mi hai raggiunto sul terrazzo...ero furioso. Ero furioso con lui che non aveva avuto il coraggio di stare con me, e con me perché mi sentivo così sbagliato, Rinoa...iniziavo a pensare che qualcosa non andasse in me, se persino **_mio padre_** mi aveva rifiutato...e mi sentivo così debole. Avevo passato anni a convincermi che non serviva nessuno, che anche se Ellione se n'era andata a me non interessava poi tanto perché potevo farcela da solo...e poi bastava che arrivasse proprio l'uomo che avevo sognato così spesso a dirmi di essere mio padre e io crollavo."

Le sembrò che la voce gli tremasse, quando continuò, "non dubitai nemmeno che quello che aveva detto fosse vero. In quel momento ero così sconvolto e infuriato, e...umiliato, quasi, che non riuscivo a pensare a nulla. Mi pareva addirittura di non vedere bene, come se tutto fosse sfuocato e per evitare di fare una scenata, strinsi i pugni fino a farmi sanguinare le mani e andai sul terrazzo, dove mi hai trovato tu..."

Lei alzò gli occhi, con un sorriso dolce e comprensivo sul volto, al ricordo di quello che era successo dopo che lei lo aveva raggiunto; le parve che anche il tono di lui si addolcisse, mentre le sussurrava, "non avevo mai pensato, prima di allora, di avere così bisogno di te -così **_totalmente_** bisogno di te. E del modo in cui mi amavi, anche se ero...anche se ero io ed ero stato davvero insopportabile con te. E...del modo in cui avevi resistito per me, in cui avevi sopportato ed eri riuscita ad arrivare a me...e della persona che mi avevi aiutato a diventare. Credo che...credo che se non ci fossi stata tu, Rinoa, quella sera avrei definitivamente iniziato a pensare che amarmi era impossibile...che ero una persona davvero orribile se nemmeno mio padre era disposto a starmi accanto, fosse anche solo per qualche ora..."

Tacque un momento come a recuperare la voce che si era man mano assottigliata in un filo per la commozione, prima di confessare ancora, "ma **_tu c'eri_**. Mi hai abbracciato, mi hai lasciato piangere...mi hai permesso di fare l'amore con te anche se volevi aspettare -me lo ricordo...ricordo che mentre piangevo, riuscivo a pensare solo che volevo mostrarti che ti amavo. Che ti ero grato per amarmi comunque, anche quando ero cinico...che ti ero grato per amarmi in quel momento -tu," cercò di continuare con la voce sempre più rotta, "**_tu mi hai salvato_**. Anche allora, e io...non credo riuscirò mai a dirti, o dimostrarti, quanto te ne sono grato...quanto ti amo, anche per quello."

Le posò un dito sulle labbra quando vide che voleva dirgli qualcosa, sentendo che se le avesse permesso di interromperlo non sarebbe più riuscito a dirle altro, e invece aveva così bisogno di continuare, di confessare le angosce che lo avevano tenuto sveglio la notte e di ringraziarla per quel supporto silenzioso e dolce che lei gli aveva donato.

"Solo dopo, quando siamo tornati al Garden," riprese, "ho cercato di ricordare e mettere insieme tutto quello che sapevo per provare a me stesso che Laguna si era sbagliato e non ero io suo figlio. Ho cercato di ricordare tutti i sogni che mi aveva mandato Ellione, se c'era qualcosa che potesse permettermi di credere che le date erano sbagliate, ma mi riusciva solo di ricordare il sogno in cui vedevo Raine, Ellione e Laguna insieme..."

Lei tacque, ben sapendo il dolore che quel sogno gli aveva procurato; ricordava l'intensità malinconica con cui lui glielo aveva raccontato, il senso di esclusione da una scena familiare, così normale e comune, che lui avrebbe potuto -che avrebbe dovuto vivere. Raine e Laguna che scherzavano e giocavano con la piccola Ellione, cosa che con lui non avrebbero mai potuto fare. Ricordava l'accento rassegnato di Squall, una gelosia che si andava sfumando in una dolorosa nostalgia di qualcosa regalato ad altri e negato a lui. Forse era infantile; ma era anche tremendamente umano.

"Ricordi, fu allora che andammo a Winhill insieme...fu allora che vidi la tomba della mamma, la data della sua morte, fu allora che la vecchina dei fiori ci disse che era morta di parto e il mio ciondolo e l'anello erano un regalo di Raine. Fu allora che iniziai a sentirmi a disagio, fu allora che iniziai ad infuriarmi con Ellione e non tanto perché mi aveva 'portato via' mio padre. Hyne, mio padre sapeva dove eravamo ma ci ha sempre lasciato lì a cavarcela come potevamo...ero infuriato con lei perché per placare i **_suoi_** sensi di colpa ha mandato **_me_** nel passato di **_mio padre_**. Io non volevo vedere nulla attraverso i suoi occhi...non volevo vedere **_mia madre_** attraverso i suoi occhi e non volevo sapere cosa provasse, non in quel modo."

Lo vide sollevare una mano, dal suo rifugio contro il suo petto, e immaginò che se la passasse tra i capelli prima di confessare, finalmente, "ed ero geloso. Non lo volevo ammettere, ma ero geloso perché Laguna aveva lasciato tutto per seguire lei -tutto quello a cui teneva di più, Raine, Winhill...io, forse...tutto per cercare lei. Io non so, Rinoa...ero geloso e in fin dei conti sapevo di non averne motivo, perché quando Laguna è partito per cercarla e metterla in salvo, io non ero altro che un...nocciolino nella pancia di Raine. Ma mi sono sentito così...defraudato, in quei mesi...non so spiegarlo, ma quando ho realizzato che Laguna non mi aveva mentito, e il motivo per cui Ellione mi ha usato, io mi sono sentito abbandonato di nuovo. Come se fossi stato rifiutato un'altra volta...e per quanto Ellione non avesse davvero colpa di quello che era stato, non riuscivo a pensare a lei senza pensare anche che per cercare lei, mio padre aveva abbandonato me. E' stupido, è infantile, ma..."

"No," disse lei, alzando su di lui uno sguardo risoluto pur nella dolcezza, "no, non è stupido. Né infantile. E' umano, Squall. E anche se ci sono persone che ti diranno che loro non l'avrebbero fatto, al tuo posto si sarebbero comportate esattamente come te."

Lui sorrise, non troppo convinto ma comunque grato di quel tentativo; posandole un bacio sulla testa, continuò, "non so perché poi sono riuscito a superare il rancore per Ellione, ma non per Laguna. Mi è sempre sembrato che...non so, che Ellione fosse una ragazzina come noi e che in ogni caso, anche lei aveva sofferto. Cercata, trovata e poi inviata a Winhill e poi ancora da Edea insieme a me...credo che anche per lei tutto questo sia stato insopportabile. Solo che invece di infuriarsi con me, ha iniziato a sentirsi in colpa. E ha cercato di rimediare, a modo suo...non pensava di farmi del male. Credo che volesse...aiutarmi."

La sentì annuire contro il suo petto, un po' per il ricordo di come quel periodo fosse stato vissuto e superato da entrambi e un po' per fargli capire che era d'accordo con lui; con un grosso sospiro, lui terminò, "ma con lui non ce la faccio. So che anche lui deve aver sofferto e che nemmeno per lui è stato facile -Hyne, non so quante volte mi è stato ripetuto in tutti questi anni. Ma...non capisco. Non capisco perché non sia tornato a prenderci...ci ho pensato per così tanto tempo, Rinoa...è vero, all'inizio eravamo più al sicuro da Edea. Esthar era ancora incasinata, e lui non poteva stare con noi, che eravamo piccoli -io avevo pochi mesi...e capisco che in quel periodo lui non potesse stare con noi. Lo accetto, perché era **_davvero_** la cosa migliore che potesse fare. Ma poi, Rinoa...poi non c'era nulla di pericoloso nello stare con lui..."

La voce gli si ruppe di nuovo, e chiuse gli occhi, deglutendo a fatica, nel tentativo di calmarsi e continuare mantenendosi il più calmo possibile. Non poteva crollare adesso; aveva ancora così tanto tempo davanti, così tante cose sarebbero successe -non poteva lasciarsi andare adesso, cosa avrebbe fatto dopo? Riaprendo gli occhi, cercò di terminare il più coraggiosamente possibile, "ma ci ha lasciato là. Poteva venirci a prendere, poteva farci stare con lui e farci crescere con lui...ma non l'ha fatto. Ed è **_questo_** che non riesco a perdonargli. Perché questa vigliaccheria? Di cosa aveva paura? Eravamo solo due bambini...eravamo solo due bambini e lui amava già una di noi. E io sono anni che continuo a chiedermi se non ci sia qualcosa, in me, che l'ha trattenuto. Se non fossi...io, ad essere sbagliato -se non fosse che non mi voleva accanto e ha preferito lasciarmi crescere in un orfanotrofio, e al Garden, e rivelarsi solo quando ero grande abbastanza da non...da non essere più un peso..."

Lei udì a malapena le ultime parole, la voce di lui s'era persa in un sussurro singhiozzato che strozzava la prima confessione che Rinoa avesse mai ottenuto su cosa gli provocasse quel disagio nei confronti di Laguna. Alzò gli occhi incontrando quelli chiusi di lui, qualche lacrima sporadica che scivolava sulle sue guance; come quella sera, la rabbia, il furore, l'umiliazione di un rifiuto che gli veniva buttato in faccia in tutta la sua crudeltà stava esplodendo dentro di lui e lo spinse a piangere ancora tra i capelli profumati di lei.

Decise di non dire nulla; non c'era bisogno che lui continuasse, non c'era bisogno che lei facesse nulla di più che tenerlo stretto e lasciarlo piangere privatamente sulla sua spalla, con l'unico conforto della sua presenza silenziosa e del suo tocco leggero. Se voleva dire ancora qualcosa, era solo una sua scelta. Lei avrebbe ascoltato, come allora, le sue parole oppure il suo silenzio stritolato in singhiozzi rabbiosi. Avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che in lui non c'era proprio nulla di sbagliato; che in lui non c'era nulla che non si potesse amare e che la sua rabbia, il suo furore, non dovevano essere diretti contro se stesso, come non dovevano essere diretti contro Laguna. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che probabilmente anche Laguna aveva ritenuto di avere qualcosa, in sé, che lo rendeva inadatto ad amare e crescere due bambini piccoli che gli avrebbero ricordato Raine più di quanto non avesse voluto, perché insieme a Raine avrebbe ricordato i suoi errori. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che se Laguna lo aveva lasciato in quell'orfanotrofio alle cure di Edea e Cid era per amore, e se non gli aveva parlato per anni era per amore...e anche se non l'aveva più cercato dopo quella sera, era per amore.

Ma sapeva anche che in quel momento Squall aveva solo bisogno di essere confortato senza discorsi che sapevano di rimprovero, senza che gli venissero dette cose che avrebbe dovuto sentire dalle labbra di Laguna. Rimase ferma e in silenzio mentre le mani di Squall le accarezzavano la schiena nel tentativo di calmare il suo animo in subbuglio, e le lacrime di lui le bagnavano le spalle; solo quando lui si separò lentamente da lei, aprendo gli occhi per regalarle uno sguardo dolce di gratitudine, mormorò, "vedrai che si risolverà tutto, Squall..."

Lui sorrise debolmente, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso con un'espressione poco convinta; solo allora lei si mosse a prendergli il viso tra le mani, per ripetere, "vedrai che si risolverà tutto..."

Lui le lasciò semplicemente scivolare una mano dietro la nuca per avvicinarle di nuovo la testa al petto.

Che volesse restare solo?

Eppure non l'aveva allontanata, l'aveva attirata a sé e adesso posava il mento sulla sua testa come se anche solo il silenzio gli fosse di conforto. Squall aveva sempre dei modi così poco ortodossi di farle capire cosa voleva o di cosa aveva bisogno. E pure, era così trasparente quando si trattava di lei; come due giorni prima, quando aveva chiaramente letto sul suo viso che non sapeva cosa fare per starle accanto. Lo sentì accarezzarle lentamente la schiena, come se fosse lei a dover essere tranquillizzata e confortata; alzò gli occhi, ma quello che voleva dirgli le morì sulla lingua quando lui le posò un dito sulle labbra con un sorriso e mormorò, "non devi fare le valige, mmmmh?"

Lei capì immediatamente che voleva rimanere solo, e con un sorriso complice che cercò di forzare sul suo viso preoccupato rispose, "sei sicuro, Squall?"

Lui ridacchiò, scompigliandole i capelli con una mano, "certo che ne sono sicuro, Rinoa. Come vuoi che arriviamo ad Esthar, altrimenti?"

Lei si allungò verso di lui, accompagnando con una carezza leggera sul suo viso il bacio che gli posò sulle labbra, "va bene...ti aspetto in camera..."

Fu solo quando i pochi indumenti che avevano usato in quei giorni furono sistemati nella valigia che uscì sul balcone, cercando di non farsi notare, a osservare cosa Squall stesse facendo.

Era là, in basso, steso per terra nell'erba, le mani a fargli da cuscino dietro la testa, lo sguardo perso nel blu terso del cielo, in alto sopra di loro.

E, cosa che la stupì parecchio, aveva un sorriso sereno sul volto.

Forse, restare solo era la cosa migliore che potesse fare; come lei si era chiusa nella loro camera d'albergo mentre lui era sotto la pioggia scrosciante, ed era rimasta a pensare per ore a tutto quello che era capitato e che l'aveva portata a piangere come una bambina nella vasca da bagno, così anche lui aveva bisogno di qualche minuto da solo, in cui riordinare i propri pensieri e fare luce su ciò che desiderava davvero, nonostante il rancore che poteva nutrire. E c'era riuscito. Se ne stava là a godersi l'erba sulla pelle e il blu del cielo che gli riempiva gli occhi, con il sorriso sereno di chi ha finalmente trovato un compromesso tra il passato e il futuro in un presente che era lui stesso a costruire, ogni secondo che passava.

Avrebbe voluto lasciargli altro tempo, perché capisse che non c'era nulla di sbagliato dentro di lui. Perché capisse che le scelte di Laguna non erano state dettate da un rifiuto di lui, che era solo un bambino in fasce, che gli avrebbe ricordato la moglie che aveva amato, che gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di redimersi. Perché capisse che Laguna non lo aveva abbandonato per rifiuto, ma per amore; perché capisse che se mai rifiuto c'era stato, non era stato nei suoi confronti.

Era Laguna che si era sempre rifiutato per quello che era.

Mordendosi un labbro all'idea di dover disturbare Squall proprio ora che era tranquillo, gettò uno sguardo veloce all'orologio, per avere la conferma che non potevano aspettare oltre; il loro treno sarebbe partito presto e per quanto Squall avesse ancora bisogno di tempo, il destino pareva non volerlo aspettare.

Lo raggiunse in giardino, trovandolo nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato; non pareva nemmeno essersi accorto che lei si stava avvicinando. Si voltò solo quando lei si sedette sull'erba accanto a lui, guardandolo con un sorriso a metà tra il sollevato e il preoccupato; "tutto a posto...?"

Lui sorrise, rialzandosi e scrollandosi quel poco di sporco che poteva essergli rimasto addosso, tendendole poi una mano per aiutarla; "sì, è tutto a posto..."

Intrecciando le dita con quelle di lei, iniziò a guidarla verso la casa, conscio che doveva oramai essere ora di partire e che dovevano ancora sistemare alcune cose e salutare il colonnello; ma lei si fermò, costringendolo a voltarsi, chiedendo di nuovo, "ne sei sicuro...?"

Con un sorriso che sembrava non potersi più cancellare dal suo volto, lui le prese il viso tra le mani, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra fino a quando poté sentire il respiro vagamente affrettato di lei sulla pelle; e rispose, "sì. Sono in pace con me stesso, Rinoa...e ne sono sicuro..."

In pace. Allora era vero; allora aveva capito che non era lui il problema, se mai problema c'era stato. Allora aveva capito che lui era degno d'essere amato, che meritava di essere amato anche quando fingeva di disinteressarsi di tutto e di tutti. Lo seguì mentre lui la guidava nella sua stessa casa, passando davanti al giardino delle rose di sua madre, fermandosi a coglierne una incredibilmente bianca, così pura da sembrare lucente, così fiduciosa da non avere spine; e le parve di vedere il suo futuro in tutta la sua abbacinante bellezza in quel capolavoro della natura, i vortici dei suoi sentimenti che seguivano le vie dei petali, il calore del suo amore che si sprigionava in quel colore di luce.

Lui era in pace. Pacifico e brillante come quella rosa, fiducioso da non avere spine.

Era tutto quello che lei voleva sapere.

* * *

Accidenti, accidenti, accidenti.

Aveva deciso che avrebbe passato il tempo del viaggio in treno a dormire; Rinoa stava ancora salutando suo padre, poteva vederla dal finestrino, e lui, per quanto chiudesse gli occhi, non riusciva a prendere sonno. Eppure, **_era_** stanco. La notte non aveva dormito nella maniera più assoluta, era rimasto sveglio ad accarezzare la testa di Rinoa sperando che, in qualche modo, il suo respiro profondo e pacifico l'avrebbe cullato nel sonno con la sua regolarità. Si era assopito solo un paio d'ore prima di svegliarsi di nuovo e rendersi conto che era mattina e che era già ora di alzarsi.

Eppure, complice l'agitazione che aveva iniziato a riempirlo non appena avevano messo piede fuori dalla casa di Caraway, ora si sentiva sveglio nonostante sentisse anche il disperato bisogno di dormire.

Aveva creduto che passare qualche minuto da solo a riflettere, immerso nel verde della Residenza Caraway, sarebbe bastato. Aveva creduto che una volta scoperto che davvero non c'era nulla in lui che non andasse e che non era stato lui ad allontanare suo padre e spingerlo a lasciarlo ad Edea potesse permettergli di affrontare tutto con una serenità diversa. Ma si sbagliava.

Quella serenità che Rinoa aveva letto nel suo sorriso c'era davvero. Era davvero convinto che lui non era stata la causa di tutto; era davvero convinto che qualcosa di buono doveva esserci se i suoi amici si erano presi la briga di cercarlo durante la compressione temporale nonostante fossero già, tutti quanti, sani e salvi. Qualcosa di buono, di amabile, doveva esserci anche in lui se Rinoa aveva accettato di stare con lui, di darsi a lui, di sposarlo...di dargli dei figli, un giorno.

Doveva esserci qualcosa di buono in lui se lei era disposta ad immaginare un futuro insieme.

Foss'anche che l'unica parte buona di lui fosse quella che la amava.

Eppure era agitato, in preda ad una fibrillazione che non sapeva né collocare né calmare, incapace di rimanere fermo nella stessa posizione per più di qualche minuto. E perché quel dannato treno non partiva? E perché Rinoa non saliva, voleva forse lasciare che andasse ad Esthar da solo?

Era così preso da quell'ansia che non si accorse che Rinoa era salita e si era seduta accanto a lui; resistette un pochino alla sensazione di essere osservato, fino a quando divenne insopportabile e aprì gli occhi con la sola intenzione di mandare al diavolo chiunque fosse così insistente. Gli bastava sfogare, in qualche modo, quell'agitazione impossibile che non riusciva ad accettare.

Incontrò, invece, gli occhi quasi divertiti di Rinoa, che lo guardava a braccia conserte con un sorriso sul volto; "non dormi?"

Lui scosse la testa, passandosi le mani sul viso in un gesto che dimostrava chiaramente quanto fosse stanco; la sentì accomodarsi contro di lui e tornare a massaggiargli lo stomaco come aveva fatto quella mattina.

Non funzionava, doveva ammetterlo. Ma quel gesto gli ricordava così tanto quelli che seguivano l'amore, quando Rinoa gli si accoccolava contro, con la testa sul suo petto, la gamba che scorreva contro le sue, e quella mano che si muoveva contro il suo cuore lentamente, cullandolo nel sonno.

Non lo tranquillizzava di certo, ma bastava a farlo sentire amato, a farlo sentire con lei anche se sapeva che quello era uno di quei momenti che avrebbe vissuto solo. Bastava a fargli sentire che comunque fossero andate le cose, sarebbe potuto tornare da lei e tenerla stretta a sé, come quelle notti lontane di anni prima in cui rimaneva sveglio, con gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, e la sentiva vicino, con quella carezza che lo accompagnava da sempre come una ninna-nanna che porta un bambino nel sonno.

Bastava a fargli sentire che non era più solo.

Allungò un braccio a circondarle le spalle, attirandola più vicino a sé e stringendola un po', prima di posarle un bacio sulla testa, silenzioso ringraziamento di cui lei non sentiva il minimo bisogno; eppure era come per lei il giorno prima, quando gli era corsa addosso per ringraziarlo. Era necessariamente inutile dirlo, quel 'grazie' che aleggiava sempre tra loro qualunque cosa succedesse, quella sensazione di gratitudine che si mescolava all'amore, alla tenerezza, che si stemperava nel sollievo struggente di essere insieme.

Lui non poteva rinunciare a ringraziarla.

Finalmente il treno si mosse, lentamente, e lui non poté fare a meno di calcolare quanto tempo, ancora, avrebbero trascorso lontani da Esthar. Dovevano fermarsi a Fisherman's Horizon, per pranzo; sarebbero poi ripartiti nel primo pomeriggio per il viaggio lunghissimo che li avrebbe portati ad arrivare ad Esthar nel tardo pomeriggio. Le cinque, forse le sei. Avrebbero avuto davvero poche ore per rimanere soli, come aveva promesso Laguna; sempre troppo poche per la sua mente in subbuglio che cercava ad ogni calcolo di aggiungere un minuto, un ritardo del treno, un pranzo più lungo perché avrebbero incontrato chissà chi...e poi all'improvviso il tempo gli sembrava troppo lungo, davvero troppo, se doveva trascorrere ogni minuto in quell'agitazione che la vicinanza di Rinoa non riusciva a lenire.

All'improvviso, il tempo diventava un enorme orologio beffardo le cui lancette si muovevano ora veloci ora lentissime, prendendosi gioco del suo animo e dei suoi desideri, trasportandolo in una dimensione in cui il tempo passava in un'infinita tortura di agitazione. Voleva vedere Laguna? Voleva parlargli? Voleva scoprire i motivi che lo avevano spinto ad abbandonarlo? Voleva davvero scoprire che, forse, era proprio perché lui era lui che Laguna aveva preferito non andarlo a riprendere?

E voleva davvero scoprire, se così stavano le cose, che per causa sua anche Ellione aveva subito lo stesso trattamento?

Ellione.

Ellione che per mesi non aveva voluto vedere, Ellione che da tempo aveva smesso di essere la sorellina indifesa da proteggere. Cosa era successo, che aveva spezzato quel cerchio così perfetto? Lui era un Seed, e lei andava protetta. Lui era folle d'amore, e lei gli aveva permesso di spiare appena nella mente di Rinoa, per ritrovare il momento in cui aveva smesso di essere una donna normale per divenire la strega degli incubi. Lui era folle di disperazione, e lei gli aveva indicato quell'unica via possibile. E le era grato, per questo. Per quell'avergli permesso di ritrovarla, di parlarle sull'orlo della morte, di raggiungerla a guardare in quel baratro oscuro e di essere capace di pensare solo a come salvarla. Era grato ad Ellione per averlo aiutato a liberare il mondo da quella minaccia che era Artemisia.

Ma poi era arrivato quel rancore. Quelle rivelazioni improvvise e mai volute, mai cercate, quella sensazione di non essere altro che un burattino nelle mani di una ragazzina incapace di smaltire i suoi sensi di colpa. Hyne, non era colpa di Ellione se Laguna aveva creduto opportuno lasciarlo crescere in quell'orfanotrofio, ma era colpa sua l'averlo inviato in quel passato lattiginoso che lui non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

Perché lui?

Perché lui doveva diventare Laguna, sentire ciò che provava per la madre di Rinoa, sentire ciò che provava per **_sua madre_**? Perché doveva vivere, adesso, con il pensiero che se davvero fosse stato in grado di cambiare il passato, Rinoa avrebbe anche potuto non esistere?

Abbassò gli occhi sulla ragazza che stringeva tra le braccia, come per assicurarsi che fosse davvero viva; la osservò alzare lo sguardo su di lui, con un sorriso confortante, la vide avvicinarsi a lui per un bacio leggero che lui cercò disperatamente di prolungare quando lei fece per allontanarsi; gli sarebbe bastata qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa per dimenticare ciò che aveva appena pensato -che aveva pensato per anni, e perdersi nell'esistenza di lei.

Posando la fronte su quella di lui, lei mormorò, "Squall, io sono **_qui_**..."

E poi, all'improvviso, non contava più nulla. Lei aveva ragione, era lì ed era quello che importava. E lui sapeva che esisteva un passato, ciclico, dimensioni parallele in cui lui l'avrebbe sempre, sempre incontrata, in cui lui l'avrebbe amata, in cui lei sarebbe esistita e l'avrebbe confortato, strappato dall'esistenza grigia che aveva scelto per sé, trascinato in quel viaggio così imbarazzante eppure così necessario.

Non sapeva se avesse in qualche modo intuito, letto, previsto i suoi pensieri. Tutto quello che sapeva era che quello era un passato che non sarebbe mai cambiato perché così doveva essere. Perché lui doveva esistere. Perché lei doveva esistere. Perché loro avrebbero riscattato lo sfortunato amore dei loro genitori vivendo il proprio. Perché non importava più cosa aveva visto del futuro e del passato, importava che in quel presente, mentre lui si allungava a strapparle il bacio che prima lei gli aveva negato, esistevano entrambi e viaggiavano verso la vita che volevano costruire.

Esisteva il presente e quel passato così tante volte odiato non contava più, come non contava quel misterioso futuro grigio e spento che avevano visto combattendo.

Esisteva il presente, esistevano loro.

Ed era tutto ciò che gli serviva sapere.

* * *

L'aveva immaginato.

Quando un inserviente li aveva guidati lungo il corridoio verso la camera degli ospiti a loro riservata, tutto gli era tornato alla memoria. Aveva ricordato quando, qualche mese dopo la loro vittoria, erano stati invitati ad Esthar ed erano stati guidati, tutti e sei, lungo quel corridoio. Ricordava che Quistis aveva dormito nella camera accanto a quella di Zell, di fronte a loro, che Selphie e Irvine invece erano un po' più in fondo, e loro due erano stati in una camera completamente azzurra, la stessa camera la cui porta veniva ora aperta di fronte a loro, la stessa camera in cui entravano dopo quattro anni di assenza.

Si voltò ad osservare attentamente Rinoa quando l'uomo uscì dalla stanza, raccomandandosi di chiamare se avevano bisogno di qualcosa; vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi, mentre si avvicinava lentamente al letto dove avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta, sorridendo quando la vide sedersi e accarezzare quasi sognante le lenzuola azzurre in cui avrebbero dormito.

"E' la stessa stanza, Squall..."

Lui lo ricordava anche meglio di lei.

Gli sembrava quasi di vedersi, quando erano entrati, quella sera, e Rinoa aveva lentamente camminato verso il centro della stanza, mentre lui richiudeva la porta a chiave dietro di loro. Ricordava che lei era rimasta ferma a guardare incantata il cielo, là fuori, quel blu striato di colori che solo ad Esthar si poteva vedere, con gli stessi occhi stupiti e ammirati che ora seguivano le sue mani sulla stoffa azzurra e morbida del loro letto.

Il loro letto...sapeva benissimo che non era stato solo 'loro', che quella stanza era da sempre riservata agli ospiti d'onore del presidente, ma ogni volta che ci ripensava, e ora che la rivedeva, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che quello era il loro letto, il primo nido del loro amore, l'alcova in cui aveva per la prima volta sentito d'essere a casa.

Ricordava come le si era avvicinato lentamente, così in silenzio che lei non l'aveva nemmeno sentito, tanto da sobbalzare quando le sue mani le si erano posate sulla vita; ricordava di averle scostato i capelli dalla nuca, e di aver scoperto con una carezza il collo bianco che ora si chinava a baciare, premiato dal mugolio soddisfatto di lei.

Era stata così rilassata anche allora? Gli era parsa un po' imbarazzata, un po' nervosa, e un po' malleabile tra le sue braccia quando si era voltata e si era abbandonata contro di lui. E poi, un poco alla volta, le sue inibizioni erano cadute, insieme ai suoi vestiti...ricordava di averla spogliata là, in piedi, di fronte allo specchio, mentre la accarezzava con l'impazienza del suo desiderio. Ricordava il fruscio della stoffa contro il suo corpo, la seduzione ingenua della sua esitazione quando la sua semplice eppure sensuale biancheria era apparsa, il tremore delle sue dita contro di sé mentre anche lei lo spogliava, i gemiti che aveva trattenuto per timore di spaventarla o metterla ancora di più in imbarazzo.

E poi erano caduti sul letto, e gli era parso che quello avesse sciolto la tensione tra loro; e il desiderio si era poi riacceso quando la sua eccitazione aveva sfiorato l'umidità di lei, strappando ad entrambi un gemito quasi stupito.

Gli sembrava quasi che la sensazione delle lenzuola sulla pelle fosse la stessa di quattro anni prima, e che la morbidezza di Rinoa sotto di lui non fosse mai cambiata; si sentiva di nuovo lo stesso ragazzo inquieto e impaziente di allora, con il desiderio di averla e la paura di ferirla, con un groppo in gola pieno di lacrime e piacere e i milioni di baci che voleva rovesciarle sul viso.

"Squall...", gemette lei, cantando il solito incantesimo d'amore che lo imprigionava a lei sempre di più. E lui era di nuovo perso, assaporava il corpo voluttuoso di lei come quella prima volta, si prendeva tutto il tempo che poteva desiderare, e ad ogni bacio, ad ogni gesto, ad ogni carezza ricordava e gli pareva di rivivere tutto fin dall'inizio.

Riusciva a sentire ancora i suoi sorrisi tra i gemiti, riusciva a sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata sotto ai suoi baci, riusciva a sentire i muscoli che si rilassavano, piano piano, sotto alla sua lingua, e la voce che si perdeva in sospiri dolci e così sensuali per il suo udito che sembrava chiudere al di fuori tutto ciò che non fosse lei.

Ricordava come allora, lei avesse tentato di trattenere i suoi gemiti, mugolando il suo piacere fino a quando le mani e la bocca di lui si erano impossessate anche della sua voce, vincendo sull'imbarazzo che le imporporava le guance. Forse allora non era rilassata come adesso che lo rovesciava per sedersi sopra di lui e lasciar scorrere il suo corpo e la sua lingua sulla sua pelle. Forse allora c'erano troppe emozioni in quel gesto; rabbia, frustrazione, dolore, desiderio, amore e gratitudine che avevano trasformato i loro sospiri in singhiozzi che suonavano stranamente confortanti. Forse allora tutto ciò che era fisico era passato in secondo piano e la commozione aveva preso il sopravvento sui loro corpi uniti, rendendo la passione ancora più travolgente e selvaggia.

Ora, invece...

Ora osservava Rinoa, sopra di lui, che aveva perso l'ingenuità delle prime volte, e si muoveva sensuale lungo il suo corpo, seducendolo con l'erotismo che aveva raggiunto e liberato piano piano in quegli anni. Ricordava come quello stesso tocco languido era stato, allora, imbarazzato e leggero, come le sue dita fossero guidate dall'incertezza mentre vagavano sul suo corpo cercando i punti che gli davano più piacere, ricordava gli occhi che seguivano curiosi ogni reazione in lui, la bocca che era scesa lentamente su di lui e gli era sembrata così bollente contro la pelle, e i baci che man mano si erano fatti più sciolti e audaci, e le labbra che gli si erano strette intorno strappandogli gemiti rochi e movimenti scomposti. Non era diversa dalla bocca che lo esplorava ora...si era sempre stupito di come Rinoa fosse stata imbarazzata all'inizio e poi si fosse liberata da ogni inibizione come se non fosse mai esistita. Quelle labbra si muovevano su di lui scatenandogli dentro eccitazione e piacere come avevano fatto allora, prima timide e insicure, e poi bollenti e appassionate e lui...mugolò quando lei strinse le labbra intorno a lui, senza più trattenersi, mugolò quando la sentì gemere attraverso il suo corpo il piacere di dargli piacere, mugolò quando non riuscì più ad aspettare oltre e le sollevò la testa per attirarla a sé e baciarla, rovesciandola sul letto per soddisfare quel bisogno impellente di possederla.

Gli parve che la vista gli si annebbiasse e che quel piacere così intenso lo cogliesse di sorpresa come la prima volta. Le sue mani vagavano su di lei, ricordando ogni singolo centimetro, lei era stata così e così, si era mossa così e così, e quei colori che adesso gli riempivano gli occhi in macchie sbiadite erano gli stessi di allora, lei era la stessa di allora, solo più eccitante, più libera e voluttuosa, solo più appassionata e più sua, e il ricordo di quel piacere nuovo e commosso si mescolò al presente rendendo i suoi movimenti più feroci e più carichi di desiderio, e i gemiti di Rinoa più intensi, e la sua emozione sempre più travolgente fino a scoppiarle a piangere tra le braccia quando rantolò in un singhiozzo il suo orgasmo.

E ancora una volta, ero un sollievo così grande e struggente che lei non lo rifiutasse, che lo accettasse, di nuovo, con quella debolezza nel corpo e nell'anima, che gli accarezzasse la schiena con le sue mani confortanti e gli sussurrasse all'orecchio, con il respiro affrettato, "ssssh..."

E più lei sussurrava, più lui piangeva, stretto a lei quasi violentemente, circondato dal suo amore e dalla tenerezza con cui lei cercava di calmarlo e rassicurarlo. Non vedeva l'ora che tutto quello finisse, sarebbe anche andato dritto da Laguna a parlargli, voleva solo poterle dare quel regalo meraviglioso che preparava per loro da giorni, quel futuro tranquillo e luminoso insieme, quella casa lontana dagli strepiti degli allenamenti, quel nido da riempire di bambini -gli parve d'essere sul punto di singhiozzarle di volere un figlio da lei, quando si trattenne, si calmò e si sollevò sui gomiti per osservarla attraverso occhi umidi di lacrime, con un sorriso debole che minacciava di rompersi di nuovo in pianto; "prometto che...che...ti farò un regalo...grandissimo per ringraziarti..."

Lei sorrise appena, comprensiva, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia, per poi scivolare tra i capelli ancora umidi di sudore e attirarlo più vicino, "non ce n'è bisogno, Squall...", mormorò attraverso un bacio sulle sue labbra.

Lui mugolò qualcosa che lei non comprese, mentre affondava il viso tra i suoi seni, colto da nuovi singulti di pianto. Solo a tratti, tra le parole che morivano sulla sua pelle, indebolite dalla carezza rassicurante delle sue mani tra i capelli, riuscì a capire, "ti sono così grato...", mormorato in una dolce cantilena che la costrinse ad attirarlo a sé, per baciarlo di nuovo e sussurrargli, "Squall, non ce n'è bisogno. Io ti amo..."

Gli parve che quella sicurezza riuscisse a calmarlo più di qualsiasi pianto disperato, più di qualsiasi carezza, più di qualsiasi gratitudine e di qualsiasi desiderio di ricambiare. Deglutì un paio di volte, per fermare la voce che sentiva tremargli in gola, per la voglia di gridarle tutto quello che stava provando, e tutto quello che voleva per loro. E poi quando gli sembrò di aver riacquistato un minimo di controllo, si accoccolò lentamente sopra di lei, posando la testa sul cuscino accanto a quella di lei, e mormorando con quel poco di sicurezza che sembrava sgusciargli via ad ogni secondo, "lo so. Ce la farò solo per questo..."

Fu solo quando ebbe la forza di risolversi a separarsi da lei, e aprire gli occhi per sorriderle uno sguardo d'amore che voleva abbracciarla e stringerla, che si rese conto che anche lei piangeva un silenzioso pianto di gioia.

* * *

Travolta com'era stata da quell'ondata di ricordi che l'aveva assalita appena entrata nella stanza, non si era resa conto di come l'atmosfera fosse in realtà cambiata.

Le era parsa, all'inizio, così completamente identica che non aveva badato ai minimi spostamenti; aveva soltanto badato all'aria azzurra che pervadeva la stanza, alle lenzuola lucenti che sembravano mare, alla luce del tramonto di Esthar che entrava allungandosi in strisce sugli oggetti. Adesso invece poteva vederla per come era; sopra il letto, ricordava, c'era un quadro diverso da quello che vedeva ora, e la stanza non aveva l'atmosfera magica che la luce della luna e il cielo notturno di Esthar le avevano dato quella sera, e le coperte non erano così pesanti come quella volta, nonostante lo sbalzo termico del deserto si facesse sentire anche lì, e in effetti iniziava ad avere freddo...si avvicinò di più a Squall e gli si strinse, mentre lui, nel sonno, allungava un braccio a cingerle la vita.

Non si era nemmeno resa conto del tempo che era passato. Chissà che ore erano, adesso? Era rimasta per così tanto a guardarlo, con quel suo sorriso debole e commosso, mentre lui le asciugava qualche lacrima sporadica con il pollice, o si avvicinava a lei per un bacio. Era rimasta a guardarlo anche quando si era addormentato, vinto dalla stanchezza e dalla tensione. Era rimasta a guardare il suo viso farsi sereno, tranquillo, dipinto di una calma che gli permetteva finalmente il sonno di cui aveva bisogno.

Era così persa nell'osservare i lineamenti distesi di lui, che sussultò quando sentì un leggero bussare alla porta; si voltò a guardare che ore fossero e scoprì che erano le otto. Con tutta probabilità, era la loro cena. Si svincolò il più lentamente possibile dall'abbraccio di lui, infilandosi la sua vestaglia prima di aprire la porta.

Dallo spiraglio di luce che filtrava dal corridoio, il sorriso di Ellione la accolse, mentre spingeva un carrello nella stanza; Rinoa si portò un dito sulle labbra, facendole segno di fare silenzio mentre accennava con la testa alla figura di Squall addormentato sotto le coperte. Ellione annuì e le spinse tra le mani una lettera, "fai in modo che Squall sia solo quando la legge, per favore..."

Rinoa gettò un'occhiata alla busta, riconoscendo la grafia veloce e quasi stilizzata di Laguna, nella semplice dicitura che indirizzava la lettera a Squall. Alzò lo sguardo con un sorriso, muovendo le labbra in un rassicurante "stai tranquilla", e richiuse lentamente la porta mentre Ellione si allontanava lungo il corridoio dopo un rapido cenno di saluto.

Spinse il più silenziosamente possibile il carrello verso la porta-finestra, sussultando solo quando Squall si voltò, nel sonno, a dormire a pancia in giù, infilando le mani sotto al cuscino. Scosse la testa con un sorriso, immaginando che probabilmente anche lei aveva continuato a dormire quando Elinor aveva portato la cena e lui aveva preparato tutto quanto sul balcone.

Già, il balcone...ricordava lo sconvolgimento che lui le aveva procurato, tanto da bloccarle lo stomaco; ricordava perfettamente come l'averle velatamente parlato di figli le avesse fatto finalmente capire che riallacciare i rapporti con suo padre non era un tradimento di sua madre, né della sua memoria.

E lei sapeva bene come e **_con cosa_** sconvolgerlo...e doveva trovare a quella lettera un nascondiglio sicuro.

Dopo aver sistemato tutto sul balcone, e preso dalle loro valige qualcosa di più pesante con cui cenare vista la temperatura che calava, salì lentamente sul letto, decisa a svegliare Squall, che dormiva ancora tranquillo e beato mugolando qualcosa di incomprensibile. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, lasciando che i suoi capelli gli solleticassero la pelle mentre scendeva a baciargli la fronte, il naso, le labbra prima di scuoterlo dolcemente per svegliarlo.

Abituato com'era a doversi alzare subito quando veniva chiamato, al Garden, aprì gli occhi immediatamente; stava per voltarsi a vedere che ore fossero quando i contorni della stanza si fecero più nitidi e capì che non c'era nessun pericolo o urgenza, semplicemente era ora di cena. Si voltò sulla schiena, attirando Rinoa contro di sé per un abbraccio ed un bacio, che lei interruppe immediatamente accennando con la testa al balcone che li stava aspettando, e porgendogli i vestiti.

Di malavoglia lui si alzò, si vestì e la seguì verso la loro cena, intuendo che tutto quello era più opera di Ellione che di Laguna; per quanto suo padre avesse promesso di lasciarli in pace, non avrebbe pensato che potevano cenare lì. Era sicuramente opera di Ellione, che probabilmente stava ancora cercando di farsi perdonare quei viaggi nel passato che lo avevano così sconvolto. Era innegabile che qualcosa dentro di lui si fosse raffreddato nei suoi confronti; era inevitabile che scoprire di essere stato nel corpo di suo padre lo rendesse diverso verso di lei, che ce l'aveva spedito. E così aveva semplicemente smesso di fidarsi di lei. Si era sentito tradito già una volta e la sua fiducia non poteva essere ricostruita così velocemente. Forse non poteva nemmeno essere ricostruita; la convinzione che Ellione sapesse che Laguna gli avrebbe prima o poi parlato gli impediva di credere che l'avesse fatto in totale buona fede.

Hyne, non aveva pensato a quanto potesse essere problematico per lui?

Come se non avesse già abbastanza problemi per conto suo...

...fortuna che davanti a sé aveva il sorriso di Rinoa, che sembrava mettere a posto ogni cosa, che gli sembrava sempre dolce e premuroso come il pensiero che aveva avuto di appoggiare su una sedia lì accanto un maglione in più per contrastare la temperatura che si faceva sentire più rigida. Ecco un altro motivo per odiare Esthar: troppo vicino al deserto per non risentire dello sbalzo termico.

Ed ecco invece un motivo per amarla: quel cielo inconfondibile ed inimitabile che faceva risaltare ancora di più il viso di Rinoa, che se ne stava lì di fronte a lui stretta nel suo maglione grigio che la proteggeva dal freddo ma le lasciava una spalla nuda...uno dei vestiti di lei che più amava. Sentì, all'improvviso, la sua mano fredda che si intrufolava nella sua, mentre lei si faceva più vicina per la temperatura notturna che iniziava a scendere, "non guardi che ci han portato, mmmh?", domandò quando gli fu stretta accanto.

Incuriosito quanto lei, tolse i coperchi dai loro piatti scoprendo una pietanza sconosciuta, fumante e invitante. Accanto alle posate, trovò un biglietto, di Ellione, che lo informava che stavano per mangiare alcuni dei piatti tipici di Winhill. Lo aveva immaginato. Sembrava che tutti stessero facendo il possibile per ricordargli esattamente quello che lui invece voleva dimenticare.

Rinoa infilò il braccio sotto il suo, avvicinandosi al suo viso mentre gli sussurrava, "che dice...?"

"Sono tipici di Winhill," rispose lui in fretta, "Ellione ce la sta davvero mettendo tutta."

Lei parve cogliere l'amarezza dietro alle sue parole; allungò l'altra mano a massaggiargli lo stomaco come aveva fatto quella mattina, e gli sussurrò ancora, "lo fa per voi, Squall...senti, lo so che non hai più la fiducia in lei che avevi una volta. Ma questo non significa che devi dubitarne sempre. Lei sa solo quello che le ha detto Laguna...probabilmente solo che saremmo venuti qui perché tu volevi parlargli. E basta. E ora lei sta semplicemente cercando di aiutare sia te che Laguna."

"Lo so, Rinoa," rispose quasi stizzito lui, mescolando senza motivo la zuppa davanti a lui, "solo che..."

Lei attese inutilmente che lui continuasse, prima di chiedere, "solo che...?"

"Non lo so. Vorrei che non si mettesse in mezzo. Lo sai che lo ha già fatto una volta...e a volte penso che sarei stato in questa situazione molto prima se lei non avesse fatto quello che ha fatto."

Rinoa taceva; lui lo prese come un invito a non fermarsi, e continuò, "se non avessi **_visto_**, probabilmente sarei stato più disposto ad ascoltare anche allora. Ma le scene, le parole...quei sogni mi hanno segnato. E ciò che mi fa male è che Ellione poteva sicuramente immaginare che non sarebbe stato facile per me. Lei **_sapeva_**, Hyne...eppure mi ha spedito a vedere e sentire il passato di mio padre, per placare le sue colpe. Hai idea di quanto sia...imbarazzante, per me? Quello che mio padre ha vissuto volevo saperlo da lui, non vederlo io stesso...", e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, terminò, "questo rimarrà sempre tra noi. E non capisco perché Ellione, adesso, voglia aiutarci così tanto; mi sembra solo che voglia placarsi la coscienza un'altra volta..."

"Forse è come dici tu," commentò Rinoa, allontanandosi da lui per iniziare a cenare, "forse Ellione sta facendo tutto questo anche per se stessa. Ma cosa c'è di male in questo, Squall? Se anche lo facesse solo per mettersi a posto la coscienza, si sta sforzando di aiutarvi. Sono quattro anni che non vuoi parlare con Laguna, e ogni volta il motivo è stato questo. Ellione ti ha spedito nel suo passato. Sai cosa ho sempre pensato, mmmh?"

Allungò una mano a stringere quella gelida di lui, "quando ti ha spedito nel passato, hai visto anche tua madre. Ma questo non ti ha impedito di andare sulla sua tomba, di parlarle. E' una situazione diversa, lo so. E sai in cosa è diversa? Tua madre non poteva risponderti. Invece Laguna può farlo. E può anche dirti qualcosa che non ti piace, ma oramai è giusto il momento che tu la smetta di usare quello che ha fatto Ellione come una scusa. Perché è questo che è diventato, ormai: una scusa per non affrontare tuo padre."

Gli lasciò la mano, iniziando a mangiare e lasciandolo a rimuginare sulle sue parole. Si aspettava che ribattesse, che si giustificasse, che le rispondesse che non era una scusa. In realtà nemmeno lei ne era del tutto convinta, sapeva benissimo che scoprire di essere stato nel passato di suo padre era stato un duro colpo per lui. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare cosa potesse significare vivere qualcosa di simile; sentire dentro di sé i sentimenti del proprio padre verso la propria madre -e verso la madre della donna che amava. Ma sapeva anche che Squall non poteva continuare ad adagiarsi su quello per evitare suo padre, sapeva che aveva in sé la forza di superare quell'imbarazzo che sicuramente sentiva anche Laguna. Sapeva anche che aveva bisogno di essere smosso, anche duramente.

Al contrario di quanto s'era aspettata, lui non disse nulla. Mangiava, svogliatamente, sembrava estremamente assorto e quasi non si accorse che lei era tornata in camera, terminata la sua zuppa, per portargli la lettera di Laguna. La sentì semplicemente sedersi di nuovo accanto a lui, mentre spingeva la busta accanto al suo piatto in modo che lui la vedesse anche se si ostinava a non alzare gli occhi. Vedendo il nome sulla busta, lui si voltò a guardarla con espressione interrogativa.

"L'ha portata Ellione insieme alla cena...io sparecchio e vado a ringraziarla, mmmmh? Torno subito..."

E prima che lui potesse fermarla o anche solo protestare, lei raccolse i loro piatti e lasciò la stanza. Trovandosi solo con una lettera che non voleva per il momento leggere, si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di un lettino su quel balcone su cui stendersi come facevano al Garden, per rilassarsi guardando le stelle.

Non aveva detto una parola durante la cena, preso com'era stato dalle parole di lei. Era davvero una scusa, come aveva detto Rinoa? Di certo, tutto quello lo aveva ferito e bloccato per parecchio tempo. Persino quella sera, quando Laguna gli aveva svelato la verità, si era sentito a disagio, in imbarazzo, come se avesse visto e sentito qualcosa che non doveva in realtà vedere. Più lo sentiva parlare e più tornavano alla sue memoria le immagini di quei sogni sbiaditi di passato, immagini che si facevano sempre più nitide man mano che le parole uscivano dalla bocca di Laguna.

E allora aveva gridato. Non ricordava cosa, ricordava solo di aver gridato, che Laguna s'era zittito, e di essere poi uscito furente attraversando la sala della festa dedicata a loro con i pugni serrati e il volto teso. Solo quando era arrivata Rinoa sul balcone insieme a lui, si era sfogato in quel pianto che sapeva così tanto di infanzia perduta, della gelosia del bambino ferito che era rimasto dentro di lui.

Il sogno più nitido, più doloroso, era quello di Laguna a Winhill; quando era dolce con Ellione e con Raine, quando loro era una famiglia e lui solo un osservatore stranito del futuro che non aveva nulla a che fare con quella gioia. Era stato così difficile accettarlo che credeva non ci sarebbe riuscito mai.

Aveva ragione Rinoa?

Si stava davvero servendo di tutto quello come scusa per stare lontano da suo padre, in modo da non poter sentire cose che l'avrebbero ferito? Poteva essere che tutto quello che era passato dentro di lui come un treno in corsa dopo la rivelazione di Laguna non fosse diventato altro che una scusa per non accettarsi per quello che era?

Era stato doloroso. Era stato difficile. Era stato complicato uscirne e Rinoa lo sapeva più di tutti, perché era stata lei a stargli accanto per tutto quel tempo, era stata lei a stare con lui, la notte, aspettando confidenze che non erano mai arrivate, era stata lei a rimanere sveglia al suo fianco massaggiandogli il petto per tranquillizzarlo e rassicurarlo. Se un fondo di verità non ci fosse stato, nelle parole di Rinoa, lui sapeva benissimo che non le avrebbe pronunciate.

Era ancora doloroso, ed era ancora difficile, ma doveva, per il suo bene e per il bene della famiglia che voleva creare, ammettere con se stesso che non era più così lacerante come all'inizio. C'era stata allora quella rivalsa cieca, quel desiderio di ferire, quello strano compiacersi del proprio rancore. C'era stato, allora, il suo dolore nella sua forma più infantile -era stato geloso, ma Hyne, era anche stato abbandonato e tutti gli anni solitari e grigi della sua infanzia gli erano scorsi, davanti agli occhi, quando non c'era più lavoro in cui affogarsi durante la notte. Man mano, doveva ammetterlo, era cresciuto. Man mano la sicurezza dell'amore di Rinoa, di quello che provava per lei, di quello che lui aveva e che nessuno avrebbe potuto più portargli via, gli aveva permesso di superare quei rancori e le ferite si erano rimarginate.

Certo, c'erano ancora le cicatrici, e probabilmente gli sarebbero rimaste addosso sempre, come quella che si portava in fronte e che oramai erano diventate parte di lui. Ma era quello il punto, **_parte di lui_**. Non poteva crescere senza soffrire, lo aveva già capito da tempo. La maturità a cui era giunto l'aveva ottenuta a caro prezzo ma oramai era parte di lui. La cicatrice in mezzo agli occhi che Rinoa gli accarezzava così spesso faceva parte della sua fronte; non riusciva nemmeno più a ricordarsi come era stato il suo viso prima che il gunblade di Seifer lo segnasse a quel punto. Aveva fatto male all'inizio, gli era sembrato che la testa gli scoppiasse dal dolore ma poi era passato. Si era abituato a quel viso diverso e ora non ci badava nemmeno più.

Si sarebbe stupito di non trovarla più, anzi.

E così era per le cicatrici della sua anima. Le parole di Laguna, quella sera, quel 'sono tuo padre' che l'aveva distrutto, si erano scavate dentro di lui una scia di fuoco che gli aveva lasciato ferite doloranti per mesi. Però poi, un poco alla volta l'amore di Rinoa le aveva lenite. Un poco alla volta, la ferita aveva smesso di pulsare dolorosamente dentro di lui e aveva ricominciato a poter respirare, a poter vedere, a poter sentire qualcosa che fosse quel bruciore che gli languiva dentro. Un poco alla volta, la ferita si era chiusa e lui aveva iniziato a riabituarsi alla presenza di quella cicatrice.

Ricordava che qualcuno lo aveva guardato storto. Era normale, forse, in un posto riempito da orfani, che l'invidia per un padre ritrovato si rovesciasse sopra di lui nella forma di quel giudizio ingiusto e inappellabile che lo condannava, sempre e comunque, all'immaturità. Ma così tanto sale era stato versato su quella ferita, quando era ancora aperta; così tanti ricordi l'avevano ingrandita e quando si era chiusa per settimane gli era sembrato che fosse talmente piena di dolore da dover scoppiare di nuovo. Ma non era successo; gli sguardi storti si erano piano piano diradati e quelli che rimanevano, non li considerava nemmeno più.

Nessuno aveva il diritto di giudicare il suo dolore.

Nessuno, tranne Rinoa, che lo aveva vissuto insieme a lui e sapeva più di chiunque vagasse nei corridoi del Garden cosa gli passava per la testa, per il cuore, per l'anima. Nessuno, tranne Rinoa, poteva smuoverlo giudicandolo perché nessuno come Rinoa gli era stata accanto.

Troppo presi dal giudicarlo, non avevano pensato a cosa realmente si agitasse dentro di lui, ai motivi per cui opponeva quello strenuo rifiuto. Troppo presi dall'invidiarlo, non avevano pensato che forse non c'era proprio nulla da invidiare. Non poteva giudicare ora ciò che non avevano voluto capire, vedere e comprendere prima.

E invece, Rinoa gli diceva che era una scusa...

...e Hyne, aveva ragione. Per anni aveva evitato Esthar, in qualsiasi missione gli fosse capitata, per evitare come caposquadra e comandante di incontrare Laguna. Per anni si era detto che i motivi del suo abbandono non erano importanti, contava solo che fosse stato abbandonato e lui quei motivi non voleva sentirli, perché era sicuro che lo avrebbero distrutto. Per anni aveva covato il suo rancore e la sua delusione, adagiandosi su di esse e continuando ad ingrandirle per non scoprire il motivo per cui aveva accettato la richiesta di Rinoa -lui una risposta la voleva, ma aveva paura di sentirla.

Scuse, ecco cosa aveva inventato. Certo, Ellione lo aveva ferito, ma era nel passato. Laguna lo aveva ferito, ma era nel passato. E lui viveva nel presente, progettando un futuro in cui i rapporti che il tempo aveva sbriciolato o sfilacciato potevano essere ricostruiti. Non sarebbero stati all'inizio, certo, si sarebbero viste le crepe, ma era così importante?

Una statua rotta e ricostruita non è pur sempre una statua? Non conserva l'amore di chi l'ha scolpita, la pazienza di chi l'ha custodita, l'impegno di chi l'ha risistemata?

Doveva smetterla con le scuse. E poteva iniziare a farlo leggendo la lettera che Laguna gli aveva spedito.

Si alzò avvicinandosi al tavolino per prendere la busta e tenerla un po' tra le mani, come indeciso sul da farsi, prima di tornare sul lettino e pensare. Da una parte, sapeva che si trattava di qualcosa tra lui e Laguna e che non poteva leggerla se non da solo. Sarebbe stato come un tradimento. Dall'altra, voleva aspettare Rinoa e leggere la lettera con la sua confortante presenza sul petto, anche se intuiva che lei non tornasse proprio perché doveva leggerla da solo.

Oh, al diavolo.

Aprì la busta e ne estrasse un foglio di carta fitto di righe e di parole, ancora pregno dell'odore di inchiostro della stilografica di Laguna. Lo stesso odore che sentiva spesso, al Garden, quando qualche missione per Esthar cercava approvazione nel suo ufficio. L'odore che aveva inconsciamente imparato a riconoscere, l'odore che aveva sempre associato a Laguna, ovunque lo sentisse.

Chissà se anche i bambini associavano il proprio padre all'odore del suo dopobarba, della sua pelle...di qualche dolce che portava a casa...? Chissà se anche i suoi bambini lo avrebbero riconosciuto da un particolare profumo che avrebbe portato a casa con sé?

Spiegò il foglio pesantemente vergato dalla penna di Laguna, e con un grosso sospiro che doveva dargli coraggio iniziò a leggere.

_So che avevo promesso di lasciarti in pace stasera, ma sento di doverti dire qualcosa, prima.  
Probabilmente domani non avrò più il coraggio di dirti tutto questo, perché mi sento sempre a disagio, quando sono di fronte a te. E so che tutto questo vale anche per te. Per quello che abbiamo passato, insieme, per quello che tu hai visto e sentito di me, e per quello che io posso solo vagamente intuire di te.  
Forse ti senti in colpa, forse c'è qualcosa che mi rimproveri e credimi, sono certo che ne hai tutte le ragioni. Al tuo posto, farei la stessa identica cosa. Vorrei solo che tu potessi ascoltarmi mentre dico queste cose ma...non lo so. In qualche modo, è più semplice dirtele così. E spero sia più semplice per te sentirle così.  
Ho amato la madre di Rinoa, e rivederla in lei mi fa male, perché mi ricorda solo un altro dei miei fallimenti. Le promesse che ho sempre fatto e mai mantenuto, a lei, a tua madre, a Ellione...a te, quando eri ancora in fasce e io ti tenevo in braccio all'orfanotrofio di Edea. Tu non lo ricordi, eri troppo piccolo...ma una volta, ti ho tenuto in braccio, ti ho cullato, tu hai aperto gli occhi ed eri uguale a Raine.  
Credo di aver pianto, quella volta, perché non avevo mai amato nessuno come amavo te. Come amo te.  
Non so perché ci sia sempre questa mia incapacità di stare accanto a chi amo, perché mi sembra sempre che qualcosa, dentro di me, non sia abbastanza. Abbandonavo le persone per amore, o per paura...o per debolezza. Ma mi rendo conto, adesso, che se fossi stato loro accanto avrei causato metà del dolore che invece ho provocato con la mia assenza.  
E' strano, non trovi, che si ritenga di fare del bene quando si fa solo del male.  
Ho amato tua madre, Squall. L'ho amata perché mi è stata accanto quando ero solo e ferito, l'ho amata perché mi ha permesso di starle accanto nonostante fossi io. L'ho amata, e la amo, perché mi ha dato te, che sei l'unica cosa che ho fatto a cui riesco a pensare con un sorriso.  
So che è difficile crederlo. Lo è ancora di più dopo tutto questo, ma Squall... io sono orgoglioso di te. Dell'uomo che sei diventato anche se io non ti ero accanto, di come sei cresciuto, e di come sei stato capace di metterti in discussione durante quei mesi di Artemisia. Squall, non c'è nulla in te che io possa vedere di sbagliato. Sapevo come eri prima, perché ho sempre voluto sapere cosa stessi facendo, come andassero le cose per te e credimi, mi è sempre sembrato che fosse meglio così che non con uno come me, che faceva promesse e non le sapeva mantenere. E ora che ti vedo così, felice e innamorato, tranquillo e sereno...io sono orgoglioso, orgogliosissimo di te. Perché sei riuscito a superare tutto questo anche senza avere i tuoi genitori accanto.  
Squall...tu sei l'uomo che io e tua madre avremmo voluto che diventassi.  
Laguna_

Fu un colpo così inaspettato che gli si annebbiò la vista.

Si appoggiò totalmente al lettino, chiudendo gli occhi sperando che questo bastasse a rimettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. Non era qualcosa che si era aspettato di sentire; non aveva mai creduto che dalle labbra di Laguna potessero uscire parole di amore di padre, pensava solo che avrebbe sentito giustificazioni, motivi, anche strampalati, anche inventati, ma nulla che potesse significare orgoglio e amore paterno.

Questo sconvolgeva le cose e lui non sapeva affatto come reagire. Non era pronto all'affetto, lo era sempre stato all'indifferenza, all'odio, a qualsiasi cosa negativa potesse arrivargli ma mai all'affetto, o meglio...a quell'amore cieco che aveva portato Laguna a piangere con il suo fagottino tra le braccia l'unica volta che lo aveva abbracciato. Che lo aveva portato a scrivere quella lettera, così sconvolgente per suo figlio da fargli credere d'essersi sbagliato.

Rilesse due, tre volte il messaggio di Laguna, non trovando mai quello che credeva di trovare e trovando sempre quello in cui non aveva mai sperato. Che avesse avuto semplicemente paura dell'amore? Era così diverso...Rinoa lo conosceva, Rinoa aveva scelto di amarlo. Sapeva a cosa andava incontro e portava avanti la sua scelta con tutta la forza che aveva nell'animo.

Ma Laguna no. Laguna era stato investito dall'amore per quel neonato quando lo aveva stretto, si era commosso a quegli occhioni blu e aveva continuato ad amare, sempre e nonostante tutto, il ragazzo che piano piano era sbocciato in Squall. Si era inebriato dell'amore del neonato, per finire ad amare l'uomo. E senza poter scegliere; con la semplicità di un padre che si stringe il piccolo al petto e non sa fare altro che amarlo.

Aprì gli occhi, fissando la lettera che teneva ancora stretta in mano prima di spostare lo sguardo sul cielo indimenticabile di Esthar. Gli sembrava che il cielo fosse sempre così uguale, in tutto il resto del mondo, ma non ad Esthar. Non lì, dove ogni stella sembrava spostarsi e brillare in maniera diversa ogni volta, non lì dove il cielo blu e nero si striava d'azzurro, non lì dove gli pareva che l'atmosfera cambiasse come lui, ora calma, ora agitata, ora pacificamente perfetta. Quella distesa di seta che a volte pareva velluto, piena di colori cangianti che riempivano la città di luci naturali, così diverse dalle luci artificiali e troppo accese di Deling City; quella distesa di seta sembrava muoversi, abbracciarlo, cullarlo come facevano le lenzuola del loro letto avvolte intorno a lui e Rinoa, illuminarsi delle sue gioie e appannarsi dei suoi tormenti.

Quella distesa di seta sopra la sua testa sembrava la sua anima in subbuglio, sconvolta dall'amore che suo padre provava per lui. E gli faceva paura, quel cielo così comune ad ogni abitante di Esthar eppure così suo, in quel momento, così personale e così imperscrutabile, comunque, quel cielo che svelava ad ogni occhio attento i suoi desideri azzurri, le sue speranze blu profondo, i suoi dolori neri e le sue gioie lucenti d'argento.

Aveva paura...

Una porta si apriva, i piccoli passi di Rinoa si avvicinavano, tra il fruscio dei suoi jeans e della coperta che stava sicuramente portando con sé. La vide in piedi, accanto a lui, all'improvviso, ancora stretta nel suo maglione grigio che lui adorava, con un vento leggero che le scompigliava i capelli mentre spingeva nuvole azzurrognole lungo la cupola del cielo.

"C'è posto anche per me, mmmh?", chiedeva lei con il suo sorriso rassicurante, mentre lui allargava le gambe e si appoggiava al lettino, lasciandole lo spazio di sedersi contro di lui e avvolgere la coperta intorno a loro.

C'era qualcosa nel caldo che lo avvolgeva ora che sapeva di pace, di famiglia, di casa. C'era qualcosa nella presenza di Rinoa che fissava quel cielo contro il suo petto che sapeva di amore, di gioia. C'era qualcosa nell'espressione meravigliata e stupita sul suo viso che sapeva di un futuro roseo. Non perfetto, sapeva benissimo che le difficoltà e i grattacapi ci sarebbero stati sempre e non osava immaginare di poter avere una vita così perfetta.

Nemmeno la voleva, una vita così perfetta.

Ma felice perché vero, perché costruito su un presente sofferto, ma che valeva la pena vivere. Mentre se ne stava sotto a quella coperta, insieme a lei, ripensando alle parole di suo padre, alla lettera che aveva ricevuto e al treno veloce di pensieri che lo aveva invaso, ricordava tutto quello che gli era successo e gli parve che la sua vita non avesse fatto altro che tendersi verso quel momento di comprensione, di accettazione, di liberazione che stava vivendo ora. Aveva amato Ellione, era stato abbandonato da lei, aveva vissuto per anni allontanando il mondo che poi aveva salvato, con il cuore sciolto dall'amore per la donna che ora teneva in petto e con cui intrecciava le dita e con cui muoveva le mano a sfiorarle il grembo.

Da bambino dagli sfondi grigi e acquosi di pioggia, era diventato l'uomo che accarezzava la sua fidanzata pensando ai figli che avrebbero avuto, alla vita blu irradiata d'argento e azzurro che li aspettava. Ciò che il nero avrebbe sporcato non contava poi molto.

Quante cose aveva vissuto, capito, imparato. Quanto tempo era passato prima che l'immagine di Laguna si associasse finalmente a quella di un padre, amorevole e orgoglioso, invece che a quella di un estraneo che gli aveva portato via tutto pretendendo di restituirgli le briciole quando si era fatto grande. Ma lui lo sapeva oramai, tutto quello non contava più.

Per quanto Ellione lo spedisse nel passato, lui avrebbe sempre trovato in sé la forza di superare quel disagio e avvicinarsi a suo padre.

Per quanto avrebbe continuato a temere anche la sola idea che quel passato sarebbe potuto cambiare, e che Rinoa sarebbe potuta non esistere, lui avrebbe continuato, in tutti i milioni di passati, presenti e futuri possibili, ad incontrarla, ad odiarla, ad amarla, a proteggerla.

Tanto bastava a rasserenarlo.

Per quanto tutto sembrasse nero e buio come quel cielo là in alto, prima o poi sarebbe arrivata l'alba ad illuminarlo.

Strinse più forte a sé Rinoa, muovendo lentamente le mani sul suo grembo come se già stesse accarezzando un'idea di vita lì dentro, e si chinò a sussurrarle all'orecchio, con la voce bassa e calda, "Laguna mi ha scritto una lettera..."

Lei non si mosse, chiuse semplicemente gli occhi godendosi il brivido che la sua voce le irradiava nel corpo, facendola tremare anche in quel tepore così gradito, e rispose soltanto, "davvero...?"

"Sì, davvero," mormorò lui, accarezzandola ancora e lasciandole qualche piccolo bacio sul collo, "e avevi ragione sai? Stava diventando soltanto una scusa...sono contento che tu mi abbia aiutato a capirlo in tempo, io -grazie, Rinoa..."

Lei sorrise, riaprendo gli occhi e voltandosi quanto bastava per incontrare il viso di lui, chino a baciarle la spalla che il maglione le lasciava scoperta. Allungò una mano ad infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, attirandolo più vicino a sé, e gli sospirò tra i baci, "non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi..."

"Lo so," la interruppe lui, facendola voltare tra le sue gambe quanto bastava per stringerla a sé e appoggiarle la fronte sulla sua, "è per questo che ti ringrazio..."

Lei non disse nulla, aveva capito. La sensazione che lei aveva sperimentato quel giorno con suo padre, la necessità di ringraziarlo pur sapendo che era perfettamente inutile farlo. Lui sapeva già che tutti i ringraziamenti del mondo non sarebbero bastati, perché nel loro amore stava già anche tutta la gratitudine di essersi scelti, l'un l'altro, di essersi cercati, capiti, ed amati, e finalmente scelti. Non poteva essere altrimenti, non poteva fare altro che sussurrarle ringraziamenti che erano tanto inutili quanto del tutto necessari.

Squall si lasciò andare contro di lei per un bacio di cui aveva bisogno da troppo tempo, sentendosi per la prima volta veramente in pace con se stesso. Nulla di sbagliato, l'amore di lei, l'affetto di suo padre, dei suoi amici, la felicità che lo aspettava con tutta la forza e il coraggio che richiedeva amare e voler essere felici...non poteva chiedere di meglio, non poteva altro.

Non voleva altro.

La sentì posargli la testa contro il petto, mentre tornava a guardare quel cielo di cui pareva non potersi mai saziare. All'improvviso aveva bisogno di dirle così tante cose, di raccontarle milioni di emozioni, di sensazioni, di paure e di incertezze e di gioie, eppure solo una gli balzava in mente, nitida e precisa, "lo sai, Rinoa," mormorò appoggiando il mento sui capelli di lei, "mi ha scritto che mi ama..."

Lei mugolò un sorriso, contro il suo petto, stringendo la coperta un po' di più intorno a loro. Non c'era bisogno che dicesse nulla, aveva capito cosa significasse per lui quella rivelazione dal battito accelerato del suo cuore, aveva capito che quella lettera lo aveva sconvolto fin da quando era rientrata in camera e lo aveva trovato steso sul lettino a fissare il cielo con aria smarrita. E non c'era bisogno che gli dicesse nulla, lui sapeva già cosa lei stesse pensando e provando, senza bisogno di guardarla. Era così confortante potersi guidare l'un l'altro in quell'esperienza così...travolgente di riavvicinarsi al proprio padre. Era un tale sollievo sapere che quella paura, quell'incertezza, quell'irrequietezza erano state di Rinoa prima che sue e che lei sapeva come aiutarlo, come capirlo...come stargli accanto, anche se voleva dire mugolare un sorriso contro il suo petto.

La strinse un po' a sé, come cullandola, accarezzandole le braccia per scaldarla un po' prima che la temperatura diventasse troppo rigida per rimanere fuori anche avvolti da una coperta così pesante e li costringesse a rientrare e infilarsi nel letto.

E nel vagare di pensieri che aveva in testa, un fluire che lo lasciava tranquillo, sereno, a godersi il cielo stellato insieme a Rinoa, trovò un sentimento che non aveva mai pensato di ammettere, un giorno -anche lui amava Laguna.

Forse tutto quello che era successo in quegli anni dipendeva solo dal fatto che lui aveva sempre amato l'idea dei suoi genitori, per quanto fossero lontani da lui, con l'amore di un bambino che non vuole un altro papà e un'altra mamma perché già sente di averli. Lui non era mai stato adottato non perché era problematico, ma perché non era malleabile abbastanza da poter avere un nuovo padre, una nuova madre, una nuova famiglia. Lui amava i suoi genitori lontani e per questo, poche settimane dopo la confessione di Laguna, si era recato sulla tomba di sua madre, a Winhill.

Per questo aveva pianto, quella sera, sul balcone, lacrime cocenti di fallimento, non di delusione.

Per questo aveva allontanato una persona a cui credeva di essere indifferente.

Aveva sempre desiderato poter essere l'orgoglio dei suoi genitori, anche se potevano solo vederlo dalle stelle. Far sentire loro che qualcosa di buono avevano fatto, che la loro vita era rifiorita nella sua e che in qualche modo erano riscattati da lui. Come se la sua vita bastasse a non far sentire loro il peso della propria morte. E poi aveva voluto essere degno dell'affetto dell'unico genitore che gli era rimasto, anche se non voleva ammettere che tutto derivava dall'amore. E quella frase di quella lettera, _sei l'uomo che io e tua madre avremmo voluto che diventassi_, gli aveva spalancato le porte su ciò che lui provava davvero, e non solo sull'amore di Laguna.

Laguna era suo padre, e lo amava, ed era orgoglioso di lui.

E lui amava suo padre, ed era orgoglioso di essere suo figlio.

All'improvviso, quella distesa di seta azzurra non faceva più così paura.

* * *

Il corridoio, tanto lungo da sembrargli infinito, era perfettamente silenzioso e vuoto quando vi si affacciò.

In fondo, la porta gli nascondeva lo studio di Laguna. Quante volte ci era stato, in quella stanza? Due, forse. Quando Esthar aveva trovato il modo di sconfiggere Artemisia, e aveva chiesto l'aiuto dei Seed, e quando Laguna gli aveva fatto la sua rivelazione. Non gli era mai sembrato tanto lungo, quel corridoio; avanzava eppure sembrava allungarsi sempre di più, la porta si faceva minuscola nonostante si avvicinasse e all'improvviso era enorme, davanti, in quel legno massiccio che gli incuteva uno strano timore.

Gli parve di aver quasi più paura dell'ambiente, che della persona che vi viveva.

Si voltò a guardare la strada che aveva appena percorso, con lo sguardo che si posava su una riproduzione di Winhill appena sopra ad una porta. Che fosse la camera dove dormiva Laguna? Si avvicinò al dipinto, riconoscendo la strada principale, l'hotel dove dormiva con Rinoa quando andava sulla tomba di sua madre ad ogni avversario della sua morte, la stradina che portava alla collina dove Raine era sepolta, tra i fiori, e quella che portava alla piazza e al pub, e alla casetta dove lui era stato concepito e partorito.

Che strano era rivedere quei luoghi in un dipinto così fedele, come se le pennellate fossero piene d'affetto, di nostalgia, di quella serenità che si respirava a Winhill e che si rimpiangeva, una volta andati via da là. Che strano era pensare che Laguna tenesse ai luoghi dove era tornato così poche volte, sempre attento a non incrociarlo per non disturbare le sue discussioni con sua madre, per non turbarlo più di quanto non avesse già fatto.

Diamine, Laguna era stato delicato, paziente e protettivo nei suoi confronti e lui se ne rendeva conto solo ora.

Si passò una mano fra i capelli, stringendo la busta che aveva ricevuto da suo padre la sera prima nell'altra, e avviandosi a passo veloce e deciso verso la porta davanti a cui s'era fermato intimidito. Non pensò di bussare, tanto Laguna probabilmente lo stava aspettando e difatti lo trovò in piedi, i soliti pantaloni verdognoli, la solita camicia azzurra, i soliti capelli neri legati in una coda sciolta, mentre osservava al di là dei vetri la città di Esthar che iniziava la sua giornata.

Sulla scrivania, una tazza di caffè fumava ancora. Che fosse agitato quanto lui, che fosse incapace persino di mangiare?

E poi il momento che aveva tanto temuto arrivò. Laguna si voltò lentamente, con un sorriso sereno sul volto, facendogli cenno di sedersi, "ben arrivato, Squall. Vi siete trovati bene, tu e Rinoa?"

Lui si sedette passandosi nuovamente una mano tra i capelli e stringendo spasmodicamente le dita intorno alla busta, come gli sembrava strano sentire che anche Laguna usava 'voi' quando si riferiva a lui e Rinoa. Era in qualche modo confortante, come se avesse istintivamente capito che cosa li legasse, nonostante la distanza, nel tempo, nello spazio, nell'animo, che li divideva. "Sì, abbiamo preso una coperta in più dall'armadio..."

E poi si morse la lingua.

Dannazione, era lì per sistemare le cose con suo padre, ma dirgli che gli serviva una coperta in più sul letto perché lui e la sua fidanzata erano abituati a dormire nudi non era certo quello che voleva fare. Per **_quello_** non era ancora pronto. Forse un giorno lo sarebbe stato, ma ora che stringeva tra le mani la lettera di suo padre per non dare a vedere di star tremando non era l'ideale sfiorare certi argomenti. Fortunatamente, non vide l'espressione stupita e vagamente accigliata di Laguna, e per cambiare argomento ne introdusse uno che lo rendeva ancora più nervoso, "ho letto la tua lettera..."

L'espressione di Laguna si fece ancora più stupita. Non credeva che avrebbe letto la sua lettera, non era nemmeno convinto che fosse stata una buona idea scriverla; ma ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato fosse sentire Squall che gli dava del tu, e non si rivolgeva a lui chiamandolo 'presidente' in quella forma sempre così ironica e piena di sprezzante dolore. Incapace di dire qualcosa, rimase zitto e immobile ad ascoltare suo figlio che continuava, "io...io -grazie. Voglio dirti soprattutto questo, grazie. Se...se per tutti questi anni non ho voluto...nemmeno vederti, è stato soprattutto perché avevo paura. Paura di...oh, non lo so, voglio solo dirti grazie di quello che mi hai scritto."

Alzò gli occhi per vedere che suo padre sorrideva la sua comprensione, e trovò all'improvviso il coraggio di continuare, "avevo paura, sì. Paura che fosse qualcosa che c'era in me ad averti allontanato da me e Ellione, paura che tu volessi soltanto dirmi che il motivo del tuo abbandono ero proprio io, e che...sai...che non mi volevi, che ero stato un peso...e invece leggere quello che mi hai scritto, è...è stato importante per me. Grazie..."

"Grazie a te per averla letta, Squall", interruppe Laguna sedendosi alla scrivania di fronte a lui, "non credevo onestamente che lo avresti fatto. So benissimo che tutto questo è stata un'idea di Rinoa, e anche se mi dispiace che non sia venuto spontaneamente da te, sono contento che tu ora sia qui e sia disposto a parlarmi...grazie per aver letto la mia lettera."

Squall fece per dire qualcosa, ma lui lo bloccò e continuò, "sono felice che tu l'abbia letta ma so anche che alcune cose devo comunque dirtele di persona. E tra queste c'è il fatto che io non ti ho abbandonato perché non ti volessi, Squall. Hyne sa che non è per questo che l'ho fatto. Anzi...quando Raine mi disse che stava aspettando un bambino, mi sentii l'uomo più felice della terra. Ma...è successo quel che sai," abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato nel nominare quei sogni che li avevano uniti e divisi, "Ellione era in pericolo e per di più nelle mani di Adele. Non potevo lasciar perdere, perché era una promessa che Raine aveva fatto ai suoi genitori quella di proteggerla, e una promessa che anche io avevo fatto a lei ed Ellione. Così, partii...e promisi a Raine che sarei tornato a vedere il nostro bambino, quando sarebbe nato."

Squall abbassò gli occhi, fissando la lettera che teneva tra le mani, ricordando perfettamente le parole che Ellione gli aveva mormorato in uno di quei sogni; Laguna non aveva potuto essere accanto a Raine quando aveva partorito -quando era morta.

"Ma non ci riuscii," continuava intanto Laguna, "in qualche modo gli abitanti di Esthar mi convinsero a combattere insieme a loro contro la strega Adele. E io accettai per voi, Squall..."

Si sentì fissato, all'improvviso, e alzò gli occhi su suo padre con l'espressione stupita di chi ha sentito qualcosa a cui non sa credere e che non riesce in alcun modo a spiegarsi. Laguna sorrise tristemente, continuando, "sapevo che Adele non ci avrebbe mai lasciato in pace. Il potere di Ellione era qualcosa a cui bramava troppo, e da troppo tempo, per rinunciarci così. L'avrebbe cercata di nuovo, avremmo dovuto proteggerla, nasconderla, mettere a rischio la nostra vita...e anche la tua. Come potevamo difenderci? Come potevamo difendere voi, che eravate due bambini? Allora decisi che valeva la pena liberare il mondo da quella strega. Certo, forse non sarei stato accanto a Raine quando saresti nato, ma credevo davvero che sarei potuto tornare più tardi. Ero davvero convinto che a Esthar sarebbe bastato solo un po' di aiuto..."

Si alzò nuovamente, voltando le spalle a Squall perché non vedesse le sue lacrime e tornando a fissare le strade di Esthar, che si disperdevano in lontananza e iniziavano a brulicare di attività. "Ancora oggi non riesco a spiegarmi come ho potuto essere così ingenuo. C'erano persone nemiche di Adele ad Esthar, ma c'erano anche persone che grazie a lei occupavano posizioni di potere e di prestigio e non volevano certo rinunciarvi. Quando Adele fu sistemata al Palazzo della Strega, ad Esthar scoppiò una guerra civile. Le due fazioni si scontravano quotidianamente e c'era bisogno di una guida, di qualcuno che potesse accontentare entrambi e riportare la pace. Non so perché scelsero me. Forse perché credevano che senza di me non sarebbero mai riusciti a liberarsi di Adele, ma Squall...tu ricordi, vero, il piano con cui la sconfissi? Non feci altro che spingerla nella sua prigione..."

Si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso appannato di lacrime, e continuò, "non sono l'eroe che sei stato tu."

Di nuovo, Squall cercò di dire qualcosa, ma Laguna lo bloccò e continuò, "scelsero me, insomma. Con l'aiuto di Ward e Kiros, riuscii a studiare qualcosa che mettesse d'accordo tutti quanti. Adele fu relegata nello spazio e con lei partì una delegazione che aveva il compito di controllarla, sempre e comunque, perché non trovasse il modo di liberarsi, o fuggire. A chi grazie a lei aveva potere, fu concesso di provarci che era degno di mantenerlo. Piano piano le rivolte cessarono, le cose si stabilizzarono ed Esthar si circondò del silenzio che l'ha contraddistinta in tutti questi anni. Avevamo bisogno di quel silenzio, per ritrovare la pace che Adele aveva tolto."

Un lunghissimo momento di silenzio si instaurò tra i due uomini, che rimasero a fissarsi entrambi nell'attesa che l'altro dicesse qualcosa. Alla fine, Squall riuscì a mormorare soltanto, "capisco..."

"Squall, voglio che ti sia chiara una cosa," mormorò Laguna avvicinandosi a suo figlio e posandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle, in un gesto che lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, "questo non ha nulla che vedere né con te, né con Ellione. Mi trovai di fronte alla scelta di potervi dare un mondo migliore in cui vivere, o darvi una vita in cui avremmo continuato a fuggire e a rischiare. Non venni a riprendervi solo perché quando le cose si stabilizzarono, Cid ed Edea avevano già ideato il Garden e tu ed Ellione vivevate già lì. Quando chiesi a Cid come andavano le cose, mi rispose che tu eri diventato un bambino chiuso, ferito dalla partenza di Ellione che era stata nascosta nel Garden prima che tu ci entrassi, e io ho semplicemente deciso che era meglio per te vivere così. Ti avrei sconvolto ancora di più, lo capisci?"

Al cenno di assenso di Squall, continuò, "ma mi sei mancato tanto, Squall. Forse è stato per paura che non sono tornato da Julia quando mi sono rimesso dalle ferite," e un brivido percorse la schiena di Squall all'idea che se l'avesse fatto, lui non sarebbe esistito -Rinoa non sarebbe esistita, "forse è stato per paura e per debolezza che non ho rifiutato le offerte di Esthar e sono tornato da voi. Forse è stato per paura che non ti ho riportato qui con me la prima volta che sono venuto all'orfanotrofio di Edea e ti ho abbracciato. Ma è per amore che ti ho sempre lasciato in pace, e ti ho rivelato chi sono solo quando ero sicuro che avessi, intorno a te, delle persone che ti avrebbero aiutato a superare il colpo."

Squall abbassò gli occhi sulle mani che non aveva il coraggio di alzare, le ciocche di capelli che gli ricadevano sul viso e impedivano a Laguna di indagare il suo sguardo; mentre fissava per l'ennesima volta la lettera che gli aveva aperto le porte sulla sua verità, sentì le dita di Laguna sollevargli il mento, e lui che gli ripeteva, "ho amato la madre di Rinoa, e l'ho...abbandonata, sì. Ho amato tua madre, la amo ancora oggi, e rimpiango ogni giorno di non averla potuta almeno ringraziare di avermi dato te. E amo te."

Togliendo le mani dalle spalle di Squall, terminò, "forse sono stato vigliacco, sono stato stupido, sono stato debole...ma tutto quello che ho fatto per te l'ho fatto per amore. Solo per amore."

Rimase fermo a fissare la reazione di suo figlio, che aveva di nuovo abbassato gli occhi, con i capelli che gli impedivano di leggergli nell'animo, e stringeva i pugni fino a farsi sanguinare le mani. Per un momento, temette di aver scatenato un'altra volta quella furia cieca che lo aveva portato, quattro anni prima, a urlargli contro e ad allontanarlo; poi vide che tremava, la schiena scossa da singhiozzi che aveva cercato, per tutto quel tempo, di trattenere. Si chinò di fronte a lui, vedendo che piangeva mentre rideva, allo stesso tempo, travolto da una gioia che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di instillare in lui; si trovò le mani di Squall sulle spalle, mentre gli diceva, "papà...per tutti questi anni ho pensato che tu non mi volessi. Tanto che quando ho saputo che esistevi, desiderai che non fosse vero, che ti fossi sbagliato. Ma mi sbagliavo io..."

Deglutì, cercando di calmare il groppo che gli mozzava il respiro, e continuò, "avevo paura, papà. Che non mi amassi, che mi rifiutassi, che mi odiassi...e ti ho sempre evitato perché avevo paura di sentirtelo dire. Con la mamma era diverso, lei...non c'era. Ma tu...era più semplice pensare che ti eri disinteressato di me perché non mi volevi, piuttosto che credere che tu mi amassi. E io stesso credevo di odiarti..."

"C-credevo...Squall?"

"Papà, ti voglio bene anche io...", sussurrò con un filo di voce.

Per un momento entrambi rimasero in silenzio, come sconvolti dalle ultime parole che ancora aleggiavano nell'aria, tra loro; passandosi una mano sul viso ad asciugare le ultime lacrime, Squall continuò, "credevo davvero non volere avere nulla a che fare, con te. Quando mi hai detto tutto, quella sera...me ne sono andata perché ero furibondo con te e con me stesso. Poi, piano piano le cose sono cambiate. Credevo di provare del rancore per te, per la vita che avevo vissuto a causa tua...solo dopo, riflettendoci, sono arrivato a pensare che tu non potevi davvero altro. Ma questo non cambiava che ero cresciuto come un orfano..."

Osservò suo padre abbassare gli occhi, e riprese, "pensavo davvero di odiarti per tutto quello. Sapevo che non era colpa tua, ma non sapevo come altro reagire e se non ci fosse stata Rinoa, se Ellione non avesse avuto tutta quella pazienza...non so dove sarei finito. Sicuramente non sarei qui, adesso...ma questo non è importante, ora ci sono. E quando ho letto la tua lettera, ieri sera...ho capito tante cose..."

Un altro momento di silenzio, il fruscio dei vestiti di Squall che si alzava dalla sua poltrona per sedersi per terra, accanto a suo padre, "quando ero un bambino, mi appoggiavo ad Ellione. E non volevo nessun altro...era come se già sapessi che lei era stata una parte della mia famiglia. E non ho mai voluto una famiglia nuova. Io non vi conoscevo, non sapevo se eravate vivi o morti, vicini o lontani...sapevo solo che volevo diventare la persona che voi avreste voluto che fossi. Ce l'avrei fatta da solo...e quando lo promettevo ad Ellione, era come se lo stessi promettendo anche a voi..."

Un solo momento di incertezza, era il caso di prendere la mano di Laguna? "Quando poi ho scoperto che tu eri vivo, ciò che mi ferì era...credevo di esserti indifferente. Che non mi volessi e che rivelarmi d'essere mio padre fosse...una formalità, ecco. Senza niente altro. Mi sentii come se non fossi stato abbastanza forte, coraggioso, o che ne so...come se mi mancasse qualcosa per essere amato da te. Credevo che...non lo so, credevo di dover essere qualcosa perché i miei genitori mi amassero e fossero orgogliosi di me. Mi ero impegnato tutta la vita ad esserlo. E poi mi pareva all'improvviso di non aver fatto nulla..."

Sì, era il caso di prendergli la mano.

"Ma quando ho letto la lettera, ho capito. Tu mi amavi perché ero **_io_**. Non perché avessi fatto qualcosa o fossi qualcosa...per il semplice fatto di essere io. Io non ricordo quando mi hai preso in braccio, papà," terminò con la voce oramai rotta, "ma ricordo che ieri sera, quando me l'hai detto...avevo soltanto voglia di piangere e di ridere perché alla fine, io avevo soltanto paura di questo. Che tu non mi amassi."

Esitando, Laguna alzò gli occhi che aveva tenuto bassi per tutto quel tempo, e si allungò ad abbracciare suo figlio, sentendolo sussurrare al suo orecchio, "ho provato così tante volte a dirmi che non mi importavano i tuoi motivi. Ho provato così tanto a sentire che mi eri indifferente...ma alla fine, l'unica cosa che sono riuscito a fare è accettarti..."

Allontanandosi da suo padre per guardarlo negli occhi, terminò, "papà, è grazie a quella lettera che riesco finalmente ad accettarmi per la persona che sono."

Voleva dirgli mille cose, ma non riuscì a pronunciarne nemmeno una. Lo attirò semplicemente in un abbraccio veloce e stretto, prima di dirgli soltanto, "Squall, io sono orgoglioso di te. E anche tua madre lo è."

'Lo è'. Non 'lo sarebbe', come sarebbe stato giusto dire. Sua madre era una presenza che aleggiava in quella stanza anche in quel momento, la pace e la quiete del suo spirito che impregnavano le mura di quel palazzo e i dipinti di Winhill che lo adornavano. Per la prima volta, gli parve di sentirla, quasi di rivederla, come quel fantasma sbiadito al pub; sorrideva, Raine, sembrava allungare una mano ad arruffargli i capelli mentre entrambi si rialzavano dal pavimento e si guardavano quasi imbarazzati.

"Lo sono anche io di essere vostro figlio," gli riuscì di dire con la voce strozzata.

Laguna sorrise del disagio che seguiva quel momento di commozione e di perdono, e tornò a sedersi alla sua scrivania, sorseggiando il suo caffè, convinto che Squall se ne sarebbe andato con una scusa. Invece lo vide sedersi di nuovo di fronte a lui, e allungargli la busta che gli aveva mandato la sera prima. "Aprila", gli ordinò Squall con un sorriso.

Nella busta, stropicciato e rovinato dall'emozione e dalla forza con cui Squall lo aveva stretto tra i pugni, stava un invito alle loro nozze. Per un momento, Laguna pensò di essersi sbagliato, come aveva fatto suo figlio la sera prima, rilesse il biglietto dispiegandolo meglio che poteva, alzò gli occhi stupiti su suo figlio, che con un sorriso gli diceva, alzandosi, "io e Rinoa ci contiamo...non mancate, nessuno di voi quattro."

Era ancora troppo stupito per parlare, mentre osservava suo figlio avvicinarsi alla porta e aprirla per uscire dal suo studio; non si sarebbe mai aspettato di essere invitato al suo matrimonio, non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il perdono di Squall sarebbe arrivato a quel punto -diamine, per quanto dicesse che non era così, gli aveva incasinato la vita non poco.

Poco prima di uscire, come ricordando qualcosa, Squall si voltò e con un sorriso, disse, "a proposito...i quadri di Winhill sparsi nel palazzo sono davvero bellissimi..."

"Grazie," riuscì a trovare la forza di dire, mentre stringeva ancora l'invito in una mano e si grattava imbarazzato la nuca con l'altra, "li ho dipinti io..."

"Lo immaginavo...sono troppo pieni di sentimenti per essere dipinti da qualcun altro..."

Squall uscì, richiudendosi lentamente la porta alle spalle, sorridendo della risata di singhiozzi che udì al di là della porta. Lui e Laguna erano più simili di quanto avesse mai voluto ammettere; stesso modo di combattere l'imbarazzo -una smorfia e una mano a grattare la testa-, stesso amore per Winhill, stessa passione per la pittura...stesso amore l'uno per l'altro.

E tutto questo gli piaceva più di quanto credeva.

* * *

"Sta arrivando Squall."

Ellione alzò gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia per quell'improvvisa affermazione di Rinoa, che pareva totalmente sicura di quello che stava dicendo. E infatti, in lontananza anche lei iniziava a sentire il suono familiare dei suoi stivali che calpestavano il selciato dei giardini del palazzo presidenziale. Ma come aveva fatto Rinoa a sentirlo da così lontano?

Come intuendo ciò che stava pensando, Rinoa mormorò, facendole l'occhiolino, "sono una strega, ricordi?"

Detto questo, si alzò, per andare incontro al suo fidanzato che, ne era sicura, era emotivamente distrutto, comunque fossero andate le cose. E infatti, il viso di Squall era una maschera di gioia esausta, di quelle felicità improvvise che succhiano qualsiasi energia nella loro potenza e unicità. Sembrava non avere nemmeno la forza di arrivare fino a lei, e aprì le braccia per accoglierla, aspettando che fosse lei a corrergli incontro e travolgerlo di nuovo con le sue emozioni come aveva fatto nel giardino della Residenza Caraway.

Era così confortante avere lei contro al petto, le sue braccia strette intorno e il suo respiro caldo contro il collo, che gli parve di essere meno stanco, e che la sua felicità si disperdesse dentro di lui nella tranquillità che solo i suoi abbracci sapevano regalargli. La allontanò appena da sé, quanto bastava per prenderle il viso tra le mani, e mormorarle appoggiando la fronte a quella di lei, "grazie, Rinoa..."

Lei sorrise, decidendo di stuzzicarlo un po', e rispose, "mmmh...non avevi detto forse che lo facevi solo per me e ti dovevo un grosso favore?"

Ridendo, lui la strinse un po' più forte a sé e le sussurrò sulle labbra, "mi sbagliavo...non avevi forse detto che era da vedere?"

Senza dire nulla, grata che lui avesse capito e che anche per lui fosse andato tutto nel migliore dei modi come aveva immaginato, colmò lo spazio che li separava, sentendo una lacrime che le cadeva sulla guancia, e incapace di capire se fosse lei a piangere o se fosse lui a lasciar rifluire le sue emozioni contrastanti anche in quel modo.

Aveva bisogno di tranquillità, adesso, Squall, aveva sopportato i due giorni più intensi che poteva immaginare, e sapeva che per una persona come lui, che si era abituata piano piano alle emozioni, era stata la prova più dura, persino più complicata di quei mesi che avevano seguito la confessione di Laguna. Si allontanò da lui lentamente e continuando a stringersi forte a lui, sussurrò, "sono tanto orgogliosa di te, Squall..."

Lui rise di nuovo, stavolta con forza, una risata simile a quella che aveva avuto lei all'annuncio della liberazione di Timber; la risata libera e felice che lui le aveva invidiato, il suono che gli era parso così sensuale quando sgorgava dalla bocca di lei e che ora invece stava dentro di lui.

Gli pareva il suono più naturale del mondo e il modo in cui lei si commuoveva di questa risata gli faceva voglia di ridere ancora di più. Hyne, era **_felice_**. Gli sembrava di non poter essere altro che felice. E anche se sapeva che non sarebbe durato per sempre, sentiva che in qualche modo quel momento di gioia pura, limpida e perfetta sarebbe rimasto con lui a rischiarare i momenti grigi che sarebbero arrivati.

Gli era sembrato così impossibile sentirsi dire che qualcuno era orgoglioso di lui. Per anni era stato convinto che nessuno l'avrebbe fatto e poi, quando era arrivata Rinoa e piano piano avevano iniziato a ricordare la loro vita dell'orfanotrofio, aveva creduto che l'orgoglio non fosse poi così importante. Lo amavano, significava che qualcosa di buono, in lui, c'era. Tanto bastava.

Ma adesso che all'amore si accompagnava anche la fierezza...gli sembrava di essersi finalmente accettato, di sapere di non dover fare altro, essere altro, perché lui andava benissimo così com'era, per le persone che amava. E a lui interessava solo il loro amore, la loro stima, il loro orgoglio.

Lentamente l'abbraccio di Rinoa divenne più debole, e anche la sua risata si spegneva, lasciandogli un sorriso dipinto sul volto. Lei lo prendeva per mano, ridendo del suo stomaco che brontolava, "te l'avevo fatto di fare colazione...vieni, noi non abbiamo ancora finito..."

"Noi...?", domandò lui, senza capire.

"Noi...io ed Ellione. Ci siamo incontrate in giardino e abbiamo deciso di aspettare insieme, mentre facevamo colazione..." Si fermò all'improvviso, facendolo quasi sbattere contro di lei; "va bene per te, Squall...?"

Lui rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, perso nei suoi pensieri; andava bene? Non era forse ora che la smettesse di colpevolizzare Ellione per aver semplicemente cercato di rendere il suo passato migliore, meno doloroso per tutti? Non si era forse detto la sera prima, sotto il cielo di stelle che lo aveva spaventato e tranquillizzato, che in fondo era solo una scusa per nascondere le sue paure?

Oramai era in ballo, e anche se era esausto dalla prova difficile che era stato parlare con suo padre, doveva portare la cosa fino in fondo e ricominciare la sua vita sulle basi del perdono, dell'amore, della fiducia e dell'accettazione.

Con un sorriso ricominciò a camminare, tenendo Rinoa per mano, "non potrebbe andare meglio..."

Da lontano, Ellione sentiva i passi tornare a risuonare nell'aria della mattina che iniziava ad intiepidirsi; si facevano sempre più vicini e sembravano echeggiare il suono impazzito del suo battito, che fremeva di paura e non le permetteva di pensare a cosa, cosa dire. Quanto aveva sconvolto la vita del ragazzo che si stava avvicinando, di cui sentiva la voce stanca e serena, di cui aveva iniziato a temere gli occhi azzurri di ghiaccio o di cielo?

Quanto male gli aveva fatto, continuando con i suoi gesti ad allontanarlo da suo padre?

Sentì la voce che temeva dire qualcosa sottovoce, senza riuscire a distinguere cosa; senza il coraggio di alzare gli occhi, intuì soltanto che Rinoa si era fermata un poco più indietro -forse dietro richiesta di Squall?- e che era solo lui ad avvicinarsi. Prima che se ne rendesse conto, l'ombra di lui torreggiava davanti a lei.

"Elly...guardami."

Stupita che avesse usato il suo nomignolo, alzò gli occhi sbarrati su di lui; e lo trovò con un sorriso dipinto sul volto, gli occhi sereni, senza traccia di rancori o di odio, o peggio di indifferenza, e allargava le braccia aspettando che lei si decidesse ad alzarsi. "Non mi abbracci, sorellina?"

Se non fosse stato che lui era troppo più grande di lei, non sarebbe riuscita ad abbracciarlo con gli occhi così pieni di lacrime. Lui la strinse, mugolandole una risata all'orecchio e accarezzandole appena la schiena prima di mormorarle, "hey, tranquilla..."

"Mi dispiace così tanto, Squall...io non so cosa fare per..."

"Ssssh," interruppe lui, allontanandola da sé mentre anche Rinoa si avvicinava a loro, "basta che tu ci sia al nostro matrimonio, ok? E fa in modo che Laguna non si dimentichi di dirlo anche agli altri..."

Travolta dall'emozione e dalla gioia inaspettata che Squall le aveva regalato, Ellione si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, coprendosi il viso con le mani mentre piangeva risate, sotto gli occhi commossi e divertiti della coppia davanti a lei.

Respirando l'aria tiepida del mattino di Esthar, Squall allungò un braccio a cingere le spalle di Rinoa, per stringerla a sé con un sorriso.

Adesso era davvero a casa.


	6. Esthar II

**IN FINDING LOVE  
Esthar II**

Non so più cosa credere.

Ieri ho scritto quella lettera di getto, perché ero convinto che Squall avrebbe cambiato idea, l'avrebbe letta, forse, ma non ne ero nemmeno convinto, e poi sarebbe partito stamattina per non farsi vedere più.

In fin dei conti non era nemmeno un'idea sua quella di venire qui.

E invece mi sono dovuto, per l'ennesima volta, ricredere...sia su me stesso, che su qualcuno che amo.

Se ripenso al passato, mi rendo conto che in qualche modo ho sempre fatto qualcosa che ritenevo necessario e che poi si è rivelato...non so, dopo è sempre stato come se mi si rivelassero scelte che non pensavo di avere. E mi dovevo ricredere, su di me e sulle persone che mi circondavano.

Per tanti anni ho cercato di giustificare così gli errori che ho commesso, gli abbandoni...come se in quel momento non avessi altra scelta.

Semplicemente non la vedevo.

Quello che mi è rimasto, alla fine, è che ho sempre abbandonato le persone che amo e ora come ora riesco a capire che più che non avere scelte avevo paura. Paura di perderle...ed è ironico perché alla fine, le ho perse comunque.

Julia, Raine, Squall, Ellione...solo loro due sono riuscito a ritrovarli, ma non ho mai pensato di tornare da Julia a mostrarle che ero vivo e che non ero tornato solo perché lei era sposata e aveva una figlia...e non sono riuscito a tornare in tempo per ritrovare anche Raine.

Sono riuscito, in qualche modo, a ritrovare i miei figli -perché Ellione, oramai, **_è_** mia figlia; ma non sono mai riuscito a ritornare dalle donne che ho amato. Ho avuto di loro un ricordo sempre vivo, che mi portavo in giro per il mondo e che alla fine è tutto ciò che mi è rimasto degli anni della mia giovinezza. La melodia di Julia, che ho portato fin nel villaggio degli Shumi perché sapevo che loro non l'avrebbero persa.

In qualche modo, la sua canzone vive ancora e io ho, da qualche parte nella mia stanza, la registrazione delle note che suonava sempre quando c'ero anche io, in quel bar...era come se Julia suonasse quella canzone per me, e solo dopo, quando sono riuscito ad ascoltare _Eyes on me_, mi sono reso conto di come fosse bella, e di come fosse **_nostra_**.

E sono contento, tutto sommato, che qualcosa di noi sia rimasto...Julia è stato il mio primo amore, lontano e irraggiungibile, scoperto solo la sera prima di partire per il viaggio che ci ha separato.

E' un ricordo malinconico, una melodia che suona ogni sera, prima che mi addormenti, e che fonde in sé l'amore per Julia, che ho ancora dentro di me, da qualche parte, e quello per Raine che è venuto dopo e mi ha regalato la vita di Squall.

Raine.

Se potevo illudermi di avere una ragione per avere lasciato Julia -perché in fin dei conti ho riavuto sue notizie solo quando era già sposata, forse incinta- non avevo una ragione vera e propria per lasciare Raine.

Dovevo cercare Ellione, certo, ma quando la trovai e accettati di aiutare la sommossa di Esthar, Raine era ancora viva, e avrebbe partorito in capo ad un paio di mesi.

Sarei potuto tornare, se avessi rifiutato la proposta dei ribelli -se solo avessi specificato che li avrei aiutati e poi sarei tornato al mio amato paesino accanto a mia moglie e ai miei figli. Saremmo stati una famiglia, se io avessi avuto il coraggio di volerla quanto bastava per farmi dire, no.

Ma forse io avevo paura.

Sarebbero dipesi da me, un uomo che non sapeva fare altro che cacciarsi nei guai -bastava pensare a come avevo costretto Ward e Kiros a inventarsi attori perché non avevamo altro modo di guadagnare quel denaro che ci serviva.

E io non ero sicuro di poter reggere sulle mie spalle una famiglia che, per quanto desiderata, aveva bisogno di una presenza più solida di quanto io potessi essere.

E così accettai...rimandai...rimasi.

Raine morì, mio figlio nacque e finì all'orfanotrofio di Edea...e io ero qui, a chiamare ogni mese Cid per farmi dire come stavano i miei bambini, come l'uno cresceva freddo e distaccato perché aveva sofferto troppo e l'altra passava da un nascondiglio all'altro per sfuggire, sempre, a chi la cercava per il suo potere e non per la sua semplice esistenza, per il suo sorriso, per la serenità che sapeva trasmettere come avevo fatto io.

E ho abbandonato loro, i miei bambini.

Avrei potuto portarli da me, perché una volta che le cose ad Esthar si sono sistemate non era più un posto dove un bambino non poteva crescere, tutt'altro. Sarebbero stati accanto a me, e mi bastava, anche se avrei continuato a guardarli ricordando che avevo abbandonato la loro madre, ma almeno sarebbero stati con me.

Non so per quale motivo ho creduto che fosse meglio abbandonarli là, fingendo di occuparmene quando chiamavo e non avevo mai il coraggio di chiedere di parlare con loro. Forse ho avuto ragione, perché sono cresciuti bene e sono davvero le persone che io e Raine avremmo voluto che diventassero.

E se il mondo è un posto un po' meno orribile in cui vivere, è anche grazie a quei diciassette anni in cui io ho vissuto lontano da loro per aver accettato di cacciare Adele da Esthar. Forse è per questo che non mi pento totalmente di quello che ho fatto, anche se rimpiangerò sempre di aver lasciato Winhill...

Tutto sommato, la mia vita non è stata inutile.

Ho amato -ho amato tanto, più di quanto riuscissi a sopportare perché quando li abbandonavo lo facevo per amore. E anche quando stavo loro lontano era perché li amavo, perché avevo paura che fossi io la causa della loro sofferenza -e Hyne, lo sono stato comunque, per tutti, per i miei amori, per i miei figli. Non so perché nella mia vita ci sia solo questa lunga serie di abbandoni, e rimpianti, e ricordi che cerco di mantenere vivi con una melodia che mi porto appresso e con dei dipinti che faccio, sempre uguali, sempre la stessa scena, sempre la stessa via tranquilla di Winhill dove mi portarono e dove Raine decise di aiutarmi.

Non riesco a spigare questa mi incapacità di stare vicino a chi amo -la giustifico con l'amore, ma lo è davvero? Non è forse solo vigliaccheria, paura di star loro accanto, paura del coraggio di cui si ha bisogno per amare?

La lettera che ho scritto a Squall non ne è forse un altro esempio? Avrei potuto allontanarlo, forse l'ho scritta per questo, per paura di vedere anche l'odio, l'indifferenza, l'amarezza nei suoi occhi. Forse ho solo paura che capiscano che non sono all'altezza del loro amore, che non sono la persona che credono, che non sono un eroe ma sono solo un uomo che sbaglia più di quanto dovrebbe e continua a sbagliare credendo di far la cosa giusta.

Forse davvero avrei dovuto pensarci meglio allora, sarei dovuto tornare comunque perché Hyne, era meglio sconvolgerli un poco ma star loro accanto invece che telefonare di tanto in tanto e buttare giù la cornetta, alla fine, con il magone il gola e il rimpianto di non essere riuscito, ancora una volta, a chiedere di parlare con loro.

E' amore o vigliaccheria, paura?

Il mio problema non è mai stato che Squall non volesse avere a che fare con me, Hyne, persino io potevo capire che era ferito, che non voleva accettarlo perché era troppo più difficile per lui avere un padre all'improvviso che non pensare che fosse morto e sepolto o che, semplicemente, non voleva saperne di lui. Io sapevo che in qualche modo Squall un giorno mi avrebbe perdonato, se non accettato, che sarebbe riuscito a vedere tutto quanto in un'ottica diversa una volta che la rabbia, e il dolore, e l'umiliazione, anche, fossero cadute.

Il mio problema è che **_io_** non so perdonarmi quello che ho fatto, perché il risultato non è stato altro che una smentita delle mie intenzioni -io non volevo che Julia soffrisse, che dovesse esser consolata da un altro, non volevo che Raine partorisse sola e che il nostro bambino fosse affidato a una sconosciuta perché io non c'ero, non volevo nemmeno che i miei bambini crescessero pensandosi soli e abbandonati e si ritrovassero poi, grandi, a fare i conti con un passato che io incarnavo.

Ellione l'ha presa bene, ma Squall...la mia carne, il mio sangue, gli occhi e i capelli di Raine che mi fissavano con quella freddezza e io non sapevo andare avanti, tossivo le mie stesse parole e lui poi ha urlato, con tutta la forza del suo...odio? Non lo so, so solo che quel grido lo ricordo ancora adesso, il grido di un animale ferito che andava a leccarsi le ferite lontano da **_me_**, la persona che voleva aiutarlo a sopportarle meglio.

E' ironico che sia riuscito a farlo solo la figlia di Julia?

E' un segno del destino in cui non credo, che i nostri figli si siano incontrati e siano finalmente tranquilli, sereni...felici?

Forse è per questo che questo invito mi sembra tanto strano, mi fa pensare ad un passato che ho sempre vissuto male e che adesso riesco a vedere in una luce...diversa. Mi rendo conto che se avessi fatto quello che avrei desiderato fare non saremmo a questo punto, Rinoa non esisterebbe -Squall non esisterebbe.

Ed è un passato, questo, a cui non voglio nemmeno pensare.

Forse è tutto stato programmato da qualcuno perché finisse così, perché io potessi finalmente risolvere le cose con il passato di mio figlio e vederlo felice con la figlia di una donna che ho amato con tutto l'affetto e l'amore che si prova la prima volta che ci si innamora. E ora che stringo tra le mani questo invito, ora che vedo, laggiù in giardino, mio figlio che abbraccia la sua fidanzata e si riconcilia anche con Ellione -la sua sorellina...-...non so, non posso fare a meno di pensare che ne valga la pena.

Che ne sia valsa la pena, sempre.

Anche quando è stata più dura e io dovevo passare delle ore, delle notti intere qui dentro per cercare di non pensare al pessimo padre che ero.

Raine, se lo avessi saputo, avresti accettato comunque di sposarmi? Se avessi saputo che me ne sarei andato lasciandoti incinta, mi avresti rincorso quella sera tra i campi di Winhill? Avresti accettato di avere un figlio insieme a me, sapendo che te ne saresti andata e che io lo avrei lasciato a crescere con una strega -una donna con gli stessi poteri di colei che cercava Ellione e sconvolgeva le nostre vite?

Credo che...credo che sia stata la tua mancanza a togliermi il coraggio. Per aiutare la rivolta di Esthar, per governarla, avevo bisogno solo dell'aiuto dei miei amici. Ma per quanto possa sembrare strano, allevare un figlio senza te accanto mi sembrava immensamente più complicato che districarmi tra i problemi di una nazione nascente, Raine. Io...io non ero equilibrato abbastanza, non credevo di saper dare ai bambini la sicurezza di cui avevano bisogno, e se per un po' ho potuto nascondermi dietro la scusa che Esthar non era ancora pacifica, poi mi sono reso conto che il problema era dentro di me.

Eppure ci ho provato, Raine.

Hyne sa che se sono sceso a patti con gli alti funzionari di Adele, l'ho fatto solo perché voleva che la situazione si stabilizzasse il prima possibile per tornare da voi.

E per portarvi qui con me, perché ero solo, Raine -per quanto Ward e Kiros fossero qui con me, c'è sempre il vuoto lasciato da voi. Io volevo davvero che tornassimo una famiglia, perché già allora non sopportavo più di abbandonare continuamente le persone che amavo e io **_vi amavo_**, io **_vi amo_**, e Hyne sa quanto.

Sono stato vigliacco, troppo insicuro, troppo poco...vostro?

Non lo so...

Guardarli là sotto, in giardino, felici e tranquilli, mi fa venire in mente quando anche noi eravamo così...io e te...io e Julia.

Julia, la prima donna che ho amato e che non ho mai dimenticato, che ha sempre avuto uno spazio nel mio cuore, che ho lasciato in pace perché era felice con un altro uomo, con la loro figlia.

La stessa ragazza che oggi sta con Squall.

Ci pensi a come sarebbero cambiate le cose, Julia, se fossi tornato? Quella scena che ho davanti agli occhi -e che avete davanti agli occhi anche voi, vero...?- non ci sarebbe, forse tu saresti qui al mio fianco, forse osserveremmo un altro figlio, un'altra coppia, una felicità diversa...ma sai che credo che mi mancherebbe **_questa_**?

Forse, un motivo per cui le cose sono andate così c'è e noi non lo capiremo mai, presi come siamo a rimpiangere ciò che potevamo fare e non abbiamo fatto, ciò che potevamo dire e non abbiamo detto, e tutti i se e tutti i ma ci scorrono davanti e ci presentano una vita diversa, che ci sembra sempre migliore di questa.

Se solo, se solo, se solo.

E' davvero questa la nostra -la **_mia_** condanna, Julia, rimpiangere sempre te e amare comunque Raine?

Forse oggi è il giorno in cui decidere di cambiare le cose. Vi amerò sempre entrambe e la melodia e i dipinti che mi accompagnano saranno sempre la prova di questa straziante nostalgia.

Ma tra un mesetto i nostri figli si sposeranno, le nostre storie rinasceranno in loro, ciò che a noi è stato negato magari a loro verrà concesso...e non lo, adesso non è il momento di avere rimpianti -il futuro sarà senza rimpianti.

Se questo è il risultato che abbiamo ottenuto, non ha senso rimpiangere il passato.

Vi porterò con me, al matrimonio. So che difficilmente perderò questa nostalgia, nonostante tutti i miei buoni propositi, so che non basterà ad ottenere il vostro perdono -perché per quanto io ci giri intorno, è il vostro perdono che chiedo.

Per avervi abbandonato.

Per avervi amato così a modo mio e non come meritavate.

Per avervi rimpianto tutti questi anni quando avrei potuto fare qualcosa per ricordarvi.

Per avervi ricordato solo attraverso una canzone e qualche dipinto.

Per tutto questo, vorrei che mi perdonaste e so, in ogni caso, che non ne sarò degno e che dovrò aspettare che voi decidiate che è il momento, che voi superiate i rancori che avete nei miei confronti e che...

...oh, non lo so.

Ma vi porterò con me, a vedere i nostri figli felici.

Perché questo invito, quella scena, questo perdono possa valere anche per voi.

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: è così è arrivata anche questa parte. Manca solo l'epilogo e poi, **In finding love** vedrà la parola fine. Non son sicura di aver ottenuto quello che volevo da questa storia, in generale tutte le parti II mi paiono troppo frettolose e probabilmente un giorno o l'altro me le riprenderò in mano.  
Per adesso, aspettatevi solo l'epilogo, che in capo ad un paio di settimane dovrebbe arrivare.  
Ringrazio in anticipo tutti coloro che vorranno leggere e commentare; le risposte a tutti i commenti le troverete sul mio blog Wide Awake. 


	7. Epilogo: Trabia

**IN FINDING LOVE  
Epilogo: Trabia**

Ecco, ora aveva **_tutto_**.

Aveva un caminetto acceso che scaldava la stanza della loro luna di miele, aveva la neve, fuori, che cadeva soffice e leggera sulla terra di Trabia, aveva una montagna di coperte che non gli permetteva di sentire freddo e aveva lei, addosso, che si premeva contro di lui e non sembrava riuscire a smettere di baciarlo.

E aveva le dita intrecciate a quelle di lei, che accarezzavano l'anello che li univa –Hyne, quasi non ci credeva.

Era già tutto finito e davanti a lui si apriva una vita nuova, basta Seed, basta stanze bianche, basta ritenersi fortunato di essere tornato un'altra sera a vedere Rinoa e la sua cagnolina che lo salutavano felici che fosse arrivato.

Basta vita vecchia, benvenuta vita nuova, fatta di legna che scoppiettava tra le fiamme, di confortanti abbracci sotto una trapunta caldissima, di sogni accompagnati dalla lingua di lei che lo abbandonava un poco alla volta, con quello sguardo annacquato e languido che seguiva il piacere dei suoi sensi, e la testa che si abbassava ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore.

Lo sapeva, Rinoa, che il suo cuore stava battendo fortissimo, adesso, e per che motivo? Lo sapeva che stava succedendo quello che l'aveva sempre travolto –quell'ondata di emozioni contrastanti che lo portava a rantolare confessioni fuori del suo controllo? Lo immaginava che cosa avrebbe confessato, quella volta?

La loro casetta era già pronta a Timber e lui non le aveva ancora detto niente, convinto che doveva dirlo solo quando avrebbe sentito che era il momento di farlo. Ora che gli ultimi frenetici preparativi erano sfumati in festeggiamenti scherzosi, ora che erano lontani dai loro amici, rinchiusi in un nido caldo e pieno di doni che li avevano accolti al loro arrivo, ora che Rinoa era sua per sempre anche per i documenti ufficiali, gli pareva che non potesse esserci un momento migliore per confessarle quello che si teneva dentro da settimane.

Si sentiva stringere la gola da un gruppo di commozione all'idea di quello che lo aspettava e quello che lo aveva portato lì –il lungo percorso che aveva attraversato il dolore dell'abbandono, l'esitazione dell'amore, la paura del rifiuto e la riconciliazione con il suo passato. Cercò di raccogliere un po' di forze e di controllare un po' di più la sua voce, mentre afferrava le coperte e le stringeva intorno al corpo di lei, con una carezza sui capelli e un bacio sulla testa, premiato dal mugolio soddisfatto di Rinoa che non accennava a voler lasciare il suo rifugio contro il suo petto.

Lasciò correre sugli occhi sulla stanza, mentre il respiro gli si normalizzava e le dita si muovevano sempre più pigramente tra i capelli di lei; i regali dei loro amici, i palloncini di Selphie, i libri di Quistis, gli scherzi di Zell e Irvine….una via di Winhill dipinta da Laguna e la spazzola e lo specchio argentati che erano appartenuti a Julia Heartilly. E la neve, là fuori…che fosse il regalo delle fate della leggenda di Trabia?

Che le fate avessero davvero lasciato cadere i fiocchi gelati che imbiancavano la natura, fuori dalla loro finestra, perché qualcosa di bello era appena successo?

Gli sembrava così presuntuoso e superbo pensare che perfino le fate si fossero accorte di quello che di meraviglioso c'era dentro di lui, eppure gli sembrava allo stesso tempo anche normale, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo che in qualche modo ciò che c'era di soprannaturale nel suo mondo –fossero fate, dei, spiriti di streghe imprigionate nel tempo che gioivano per Rinoa- riconoscessero che lui viveva qualcosa di unico, irripetibile….magico come solo ciò che è umano può essere.

Gli sembrò che l'emozione dentro di lui si facesse troppo forte, credette di portela addossare alla stanchezza e alla tensione di quei giorni ma più i minuti passavano, più le sue dita facevano scorrere l'oro intorno all'anulare di Rinoa e più la sua mano gli accarezzava il petto come per rassicurarlo, e più la sensazione cresceva, il groppo in gola si faceva quasi insostenibile e gli parve che il respiro si facesse più difficoltoso, come dopo una lunga e faticosa maratona.

Rinoa forse aveva frainteso quell'affanno improvviso e aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui, con un sorriso malizioso e lo sguardo vacuo del piacere di poco prima eppure già luccicante di lussuria e desiderio. Quando il suo viso che si avvicinava a lui per un bacio gli riempì completamente la visuale, e poté vedere solo lei, la allontanò per un momento e disse così velocemente che quasi non capì lui stesso cosa stava dicendo, "devo dirti una cosa…"

Lei sorrise, sedendosi su di lui mentre si tirava le coperte sulle spalle, in attesa; lui deglutì, si passò una mano sugli occhi, e tirando un profondo sospiro mormorò, "lascio la Seed, Rinoa…"

Il sorriso sul viso di lei svanì, le pareva così impossibile quello che lui aveva appena detto che s'aspettava di vederlo ridere, rovesciarla sul letto e prenderla in giro per la sua credulità prima di fare l'amore con lei. E invece lui era così serio da spaventarla, come, perché, quando quella decisione? Era ciò che lo aveva preoccupato per tutto quel tempo…?

"Non voglio più…vivere al Garden, voglio un posto nostro e voglio un lavoro meno rischioso. Non voglio più ringraziare Hyne di essere tornato a casa, la sera…voglio semplicemente godermi te e le coccole di Angelo, senza pensare che domani potrei non averle più."

"Ma…"

"Ho già consegnato le dimissioni al preside, Rinoa….", mormorò lui accarezzandole una guancia, "e ho già comprato e sistemato una casetta a Timber. Ricordi, quando…"

Un abbraccio violento accompagnato da un pianto dirotto di gioia gli impedì di continuare; lei gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e gli stava dicendo qualcosa di incomprensibile all'orecchio –l'unica cosa di cui poteva dirsi sicuro era che lei era più che felice di quella notizia. La tenne stretta a sé per un po', aspettando che si calmasse, e poi riprese a sussurrarle, "ricordi, quando eravamo a Timber e ti ho detto che dovevo fare qualcosa di importante?" La sentì annuire contro il suo collo, e continuò, "ecco, sono andato alla redazione di Timber Maniacs….e sono disposti a farci scrivere sulle loro riviste…."

Si interruppe un momento, ricevendo il bacio di lei sulle labbra, e poi concluse, "e dopo sono andato a cercare una casa per noi. Abbiamo una bella casetta che si affaccia sulla piazza…"

La gioia di lei si fece più travolgente, le lacrime più irrefrenabili, i ringraziamenti più inframezzati da baci che accendevano di nuovo la sua passione e lo costringevano a rovesciarla sul letto, farla sua strappando gemiti da quei singhiozzi, renderla incapace di pensare a nulla se non a quella gioia improvvisa, all'amore per lui, al modo in cui gli apparteneva nel profondo e al piacere che si faceva strada in lei cancellando qualsiasi altra cosa i suoi sensi volessero sentire e riempiendoli di lui, delle immagini della vita che li aspettava e della felicità sfrenata che si mescolò al grido del suo orgasmo.

E lui era di nuovo esausto su di lei, a respirare affannosamente al suo orecchio, mentre lei gli si stringeva quanto più possibile e continuava ad accarezzargli la schiena e sussurrargli mille ringraziamenti con quella voce così roca, sensuale e commossa….gli parve di non poter aspettare oltre, nemmeno quanto bastava per recuperare un po' di fiato, per sollevarsi su un gomito e accarezzarle il viso con l'altra mano, "Rinoa, dammi un figlio…"

Le parve di essersi appena calmata da quel pianto improvviso ed esplosivo per ripiombare soltanto in un'altra gioia di lacrime, che la lasciava debole sotto di lui e incapace di fare altro che allungare le braccia per farsi stringere da lui, e le toglieva ogni possibilità di respiro e ogni capacità di parola.

Per quanto tempo aveva desiderato quelle parole, quella richiesta? Sapeva che sarebbero arrivate, ma era stato così difficile aspettarle, mascherare il suo desiderio, combattere la delusione che faceva capolino ogni volta che la confessione era stata diversa –ti amo, sposami, sono tuo.

E adesso che dalle sue labbra usciva la confessione che aveva atteso per tutto quel tempo, non sapeva fare altro che quello, piangere, abbracciarlo, mugolargli qualcosa di incomprensibile e non si tranquillizzava nemmeno alle sue carezze e ai suoi baci.

Passarono lunghi minuti prima che riuscisse a calmarsi e aprire gli occhi su di lui, che la osservava sollevato su un gomito con un sorriso commosso; allungò una mano per accarezzargli la guancia, lasciando scivolare le dita lentamente dietro la sua nuca per attirarlo a sé per un altro bacio, "dammi un figlio….", riuscì a dire abbastanza fermamente.

Fu un pensiero fugace, che occupò la sua mente nel brevissimo eppure interminabile lasso di tempo che lo avvicinò alla bocca di lei, cancellato dalla sensazione delle sue labbra contro le sue, della sua lingua che lo accarezzava, _adesso ho davvero tutto..._

FINE

**_Note dell'autrice:_** e con questo epilogo si chiude **In finding love**. Dovrei dire qualcosa di intelligente dato che si tratta della prima storia che finisco (a parte quelle a diversi punti di vista), ma sinceramente ora come ora riesco solo a pensare che mi manca tanto –già mi mancava quando pubblicai il capitolo 3- e che qualcosa di importante mi è rimasto da questa storia. Non so, forse i temi che ho trattato, che per me son sempre stati complessi, forse alcune scene, che per me son state tabù fino a quando qui le ho affrontate, forse per i personaggi più adulti che mi permettevano riflessioni che anche io posso fare. Forse il semplice fatto di essere una storia che mi ha accompagnata per circa un anno.  
Insomma, tante cose che ora come ora non saprei spiegare ma che sono state importanti e che credo mi accompagneranno sempre.  
Commenti più intelligenti e meno dispersivi spero di farli su Wide Awake, nel frattempo voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno letto, commentato e seguito questa storia, tutti coloro che mi hanno aiutato a completarla (**CaskaLangley**, **Sciapy**, **Tomislav** e **_lui_**, per essere la mia più grande fonte di ispirazione) e tutti coloro che vorranno leggerla, seguirla e commentarla in futuro, e tutti i webmasters dei siti su cui l'ho pubblicata.  
I ringraziamenti e le risposte alle domande che potreste inserire nei commenti saranno comunque inseriti su Wide Awake, per evitare di occupare ulteriore spazio.  
Per il resto, caliamo il sipario sulle vite di questi Squall e Rinoa e ci rivediamo alla prossima.  
_Alessia Heartilly_


End file.
